Blood of the Covenant - (Blood and Water verse)
by Droory
Summary: Jenna joins the quest to save Weyard and her family, but dreads having to face the family she left behind. - This covers Jenna and her group's side of the story! Chapters can be read here alone or one here then one for Felix and so on. We want to keep their chapters relatively close together so you can get a sense for where both are and what's going on.
1. Home

Hello! We hope you enjoy this first chapter in Jenna's story!

* * *

The sea air hit her nostrils with a sting causing them to flare and take in a sharp breath as she pushed open the cabin door. She was still unused to life at sea, the fresh air, the temperatures, the _sun_. It was all so different from what Jenna had become accustomed to in Prox the past few years.

Tugging her cloak around her tighter the redhead tossed her hood up and moved swiftly across the deck, being careful of where the surf had come up over and covered the wooden flooring. Saturos was at the helm guiding the ship south, around Hesperia, past Atteka, and north after the southern tip of Gondowan he had said.

Jenna knew nothing of the places and names they spoke, learning of them only through maps and schedules as she was prepared for this mission back home.

She shook the thought of Vale from her head, getting sentimental now would only make the remaining time before she got there all the harder, and climbed up to the crow's nest. There Menardi leaned casually against the railings, pink scales a stark contrast to the expanse of blue sea all around them.

The Proxian woman gave a simple nod to Jenna, grabbing her scythe and disappearing down the ladder as quickly as Jenna has ascended it, allowing her to begin her daily shift as the guard watch.

With a long sigh Jenna leaned against the railing as Menardi had done, idly scanning the surrounding waters for any hint of monsters. Not that there were many in these seas to begin with. There had been a few nests pocketed around the sparse icebergs of the Northern Sea, but further south there was less to worry about. Besides, what monsters would be dumb enough to even come near a ship with this much Psynergetic power on board?

Jenna knew she never would have all those years ago.

* * *

 _"Where are you taking us?" A much younger Jenna looked in horror at the ship docked in this strange corner of Angara-north of Loho she would later discover._

 _"I told you already," The dragon woman-Menardi-snapped as she pushed Jenna forward, towards the ship. "We're taking you to_ Prox."

 _Jenna had heard that word a lot since these strange people had saved her and the others from the river. Prox, in a land to the far north, even further than this strange place beyond the protective mountains of Vale._

 _"If you want to return to Vale, you're going to co-operate . We can't exactly bring you back."_

 _The logic was cruel, at best. No matter how many times Jenna heard it, those few sentences paraphrased over the three weeks, she felt her heart twinge in pain, the kind that comes from being separated unwillingly from things you love._

 _And what choice had she? None as far as these dragon people-Proxians they were called-were concerned, and her parents had come to accept this too. Yes, they owed their lives to Saturos and Menardi, but it was their actions that endangered them in the first place._

 _They didn't want Vale knowing._

 _So now they were no better than prisoners_

 _As she staggered forward, Jenna looked back at the ragtag group-Saturos, Menardi, her parents, and Isaac's father- - and decided she could only hope for the best._

 _Jenna took her first steps upon the ship, doing her best to not cry._ For Felix, _she told herself,_ if I want to see Felix again, I'm going to have to prove that it wasn't a mistake keeping me.

 _Jenna watched her family step on the ship as well and moved towards them, murmuring softly, "I will take us home. I promise."_

 _"Oh Jenna," Lunete hugged Jenna tightly, "It's not your fault, my dear. We'll be fine, so long as we stick together."_

 _Lunete's complacency worried Jenna more than Jenna would let on. But that was neither here n or there; once they were all on the ship, and had begun sailing away, Jenna leaned against the side of the boat, watching the coast become further and further away._

 _She didn't leave her spot until Angara was out of sight._

* * *

"Land ho!"

A week and a half later, Jenna finally made the call. She looked out the spyglass, not being able to mistake the fuzzy shape for a glare from the ocean any longer. She climbed down from her spot in the crow's nest, heading towards Saturos to show him.

"Right there. You said we should hit Idejima today or tomorrow, yeah?"

Saturos took the spyglass from her and peered through it facing northward. Without a doubt that was the Venus Lighthouse standing tall in the distance, dwarfing all that surrounded it.

Handing the instrument back to her he gave a quick nod, "Provided the pace holds and no distractions come our way we should make a landing tonight."

Jenna turned her gaze back north to the yellow spire emerging from the earth, folding the spyglass back up and stuffing it in a pouch, "And what is this Idejima place? Have you been there before? Is it a town?"

Saturos had taken hold of the wheel again guiding the ship toward their target, "No, a simple peninsula. It is secluded enough to hide our ship without anyone stumbling across it. I have never been there, nor has Menardi, Prox has sent teams out to the Lighthouses to investigate before. They were the ones who found Idejima the safest and closest place to Venus."

Jenna nodded along silently, she had learned of the multiple expeditions Prox had undertaken since discovering the Northern Wastes were receding. They had sent many to Vale even before she was born. Why had Vale not believed them?

Then again, would she have believed them?

"Inform Menardi and Alex, begin packing, be sure everything is ready," Saturos punctuated the last word by turning to Jenna. "We do not need to waste any more time."

A quick nod and Jenna had disappeared into the cabin to give the order. There were maps and books strewn about the common room table, notes and locations and marks stuck to each of them or sitting between the pages. Alex was lounging in a nearby chair studying a book, she wasn't sure what it may have been as the cover was almost completely blank. Perhaps a notebook of his own?

"Alex, we'll make landing tonight, get packed." Jenna spoke quick and tried to move below deck to the bedrooms as fast as she could so as not to deal with Alex's patronising tone. Unfortunately rather than following from behind her, his voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course, dear Jenna." He smirked as he pushed open the door into his own room.

Jenna groaned in frustration, _Prick_. She found it really difficult to tolerate the Imilian and his insufferable holier-than-thou attitude, she would have objected to him coming on the journey if not for his wealth of knowledge about Alchemy and his experience with the Mercury Lighthouse.

Rapping once, twice, thrice, upon Menardi's door, Jenna called out to her mentor, "Menardi, Saturos says we'll be at Idejima by night, be ready."

The woman called back a response in some slow Common Weyard tongue, they had all taken to try and learn it, and Alex being fluent in more dialects than they knew frustrated them to no end. He was even adept at Valean, how he had learned so many of Weyard's tongues and secrets was beyond any of them.

Head shaking, Jenna continued down the corridor to her room and quickly packed her belongings as effectively as she could. In her head she ran through the checklist again, again, and again. _Tent, clothes, armour, compass, whetstones, utensils, knives, rope, pot, plate, canteen._

Satisfied she had not forgotten anything she hauled her rucksack onto her back and carried it upstairs, only to find herself incredibly irritated as Alex warped in with his beside him.

"What, do you wait for me to pull this shit?" Jenna dropped her bag with a resounding thud for emphasis.

Alex let out a light chuckle, "Such language, Jenna, I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Jenna rolled her eyes and pushed past the Mercury Adept and out onto the deck. A wave crashed against the ship tossing surf across the floor and almost covering the young Mars Adept as she strode across it.

"Alex and I are packed, I'm sure Menardi will be too soon enough." She spoke quick and to the point.

Saturos nodded, gesturing to the large cranks either side of the wheel, "Drop anchor. I will make ready and we can go over the travel plan before resuming course."

Jenna hurried to both anchors and released them as soon as she could. Saturos was already inside by the time the first anchor had hit the seabed. The young girl paused as the second anchor dropped, looking out north across the sea and to Venus Lighthouse.

 _Venus._ Her brother's element. Isaac's.

How were they? How had life in Vale been since she and the others had vanished? Did they think her dead? Would she even recognise them when she reached Vale? Would they understand?

"Jenna!" Menardi's voice snapped both her reverie and her gaze, flipping around to face the woman, "We're going over the travel plans. Come."

* * *

The journey north through Gondowan and Angara was largely uneventful. The group was sure to steer clear of populated centres and generally tried to set up a camp rather than find a roadside inn unless provisions were running low.

The weeks seemed to breeze by as they moved north. Jenna was unused to the unfamiliar terrain of a desert as they passed through, the sand and heat such a huge difference from what she had become accustomed to. Thankfully it was a short and easy journey, with only the occasional large animal attack.

They continued north passing by several small villages and towns and the biggest city Jenna had ever seen-Tolbi, she learned- and passed countless amount of travellers and merchants selling wares along a land-locked sea. Jenna was a little overwhelmed if she was honest. She saw so many different people, so many different styles of weapons, armours, clothes, foods, and decorative charms of all shapes and sizes. She had never known Weyard could be so… _diverse_.

They continued on passed another grand city, it seemed to be where all the merchants were congregating-Kalay, Alex informed her- and stopped for a quick resupply for the short journey north to a small town named Vault.

"You two can stay in Vault tonight," Saturos dropped his pack and pointed northeast from the river to the town.

Jenna raised an eyebrow as she looked back from Saturos to Vault, "Two? You're not joining us this time?" Whenever they had decided to stay at an inn during their journey the two warriors had gone with them, hooded and cloaked while Alex dealt with the innkeepers and merchants.

"This is our last stop before Vale," Menardi pointed northwest to a formation of mountains, "Mt. Aleph and Vale are a week's walk from here, even less if we don't dawdle."

Both Jenna's and Alex's eyes followed Menardi's fingers to the mountain range. Rising above all the others was the peak of Mt. Aleph. Jenna's jaw locked a little as she chewed the inside of her lip. She wanted to say it looked familiar. That was her _home_. She wanted to say she recognised every peak and every rock that she could see from here… but she couldn't.

"We'll need to restock our supplies and provisions now, and we would rather not risk the chance of a trail should things go less than admirably in Sol Sanctum," Saturos said simply as he set up a fire pit. "We will likely not have the chance to stop here again if we are followed from Vale."

Jenna grimaced a little. She didn't much mind the thought of staying in an actual bed tonight, but staying the night with just Alex? That seemed like some cruel punishment.

"It will only be until early morning," Saturos continued. "There is a small forest northwest of Vault, we'll meet there at sunrise. Be sure to get as many supplies as you can, and if possible compare maps of the surrounding area in the event ours are outdated."

Jenna was nodding along to the orders, used to such things, before the uncharacteristic silence of her travelling partner for the night roused her suspicions. Alex was still staring toward the peaks surrounding Mt. Aleph, his gaze seeming oddly focused upon it.

"You get all that, Alex?" It was rare to catch the Imilian off guard, but Jenna took great delight in the fact that Alex snapped back to reality rather than keeping his usual calm composure.

"I'm sure it was no different than any other time we've been allowed the luxury of an actual bed," Alex remarked, his usual tone of obnoxious superiority returning as though nothing had happened.

Within the hour the two had passed through the gates to Vault and gone through it's various shops to fill their bags with whatever they could carry. Alex was unusually quiet, occasionally stealing glances toward Mt. Aleph whenever he could.

They booked into the inn, gathering news about local events and areas. Apparently a merchant lord would be coming through Vault within the next week or two on his way to Vale to sell rare items from Eastern Angara if they were looking for items or for coin as bodyguards for his caravan.

They were warned away from the north where a town of thieves was settled, but all seemed to match up with the maps and knowledge they had of central Angara.

They checked in for the night and Alex regained his insufferable edge now that they had settled, thankfully there were separate rooms so she could escape him for the most part.

By sunrise they had regrouped with Saturos and Menardi and were on their way to Vale.

* * *

"Jenna, your mask."

Jenna blinked once or twice as she broke her gaze away from the familiar gates of Vale to look at Menardi. The woman gave a raised eyebrow and an impatient tapping of her foot as a response before Jenna caught up with what was said.

"O-oh!" Hands quickly scrambled through her bag as she searched for the mask she had been given by Menardi's sister before leaving Prox. Pulling the smooth wooden mask from her bag, she idly traced her fingers over the coloured stripes before pulling the strings around her head and tightening them, tugging her hood above her hair to best hide her identity.

Giving a quick nod to confirm it was secure and that she was ready, the two Proxians hiked the hoods of their cloaks up to cover their more alien features as best they could before allowing Alex to lead them into the town.

Jenna… wasn't okay.

She wasn't ready.

She had been envisioning this moment in her head repeatedly over the last months, she had been preparing for it and doing her best to psyche herself up for it.

But nothing prepared her for _this_.

The crushing _familiarity_ of it all.

How nothing at all seemed different, even though she, her parents, Kyle, and so many others had their lives changed forever that day. Vale had continued on, all the same. She recognised so many faces. Something she certainly hadn't expected.

Children still ran around and played near the inn-she almost swore that was little Daniel and Audrey- and the older Valeans congregated at the north of the plaza. The tables were set up outside the inn, people were sitting around sharing laughs as waitresses brought them drinks and shared in the stories of the day.

The Psynergy Stone still stood proud and shining at the centre of the plaza pond.

 _"Alright! I'm as full as I'm going to get. Let's go save Felix!"_

 _"This way!"_

Jenna shook her head, doing her best to physically shake the thoughts of her last night in Vale out of her.

Of course, such a thing was easier said than done. Every inch around them only served as a painful reminder to what Jenna no longer had-the safety and comfort of Vale, a family whole, and a life much simpler and peaceful than the one Jenna lived now.

Thankfully-or perhaps, not so thankfully-Jenna and Alex were sent ahead to get rooms from the inn. And as if sensing Jenna's distress, Alex did most of the talking, his smooth voice-using the right words, but enough of an accent to sound _foreign_ , as to not alarm those who ran the inn.

Jenna had known how much that had bothered her, how Alex sounded just like her, despite Vale having been a secret. Alex breathed a soft, sheepish laugh, as Jenna tuned in enough to hear, '-and we misread our map that badly to end up this way.'

All intentional. Alex had that charismatic way about him, where it made you _want_ to be liked by him. Jenna hated it; it made her feel slimy on the inside, like she was nothing more than a pawn to Alex, but she had known him for a long time; it was only natural that she saw through his manipulations.

Rooms were secured for them, eventually. Jenna stayed quiet as she watched Vale from her window. Idly in some corner of her mind she registered that Alex had gone. Saturos and Menardi had still not returned, gone to speak with Kraden she knew, but none of it really clicked with her.

Vale was entirely separated from her with this piece of wood on her face. It would be so simple to just tear it off, rip the strings binding it to her and run to her brother and her friends and rejoin her previous life.

Jenna found her hand on the mask, maybe to act on the thought, maybe to try and steady herself, maybe to just try and feel something. She reached it out to touch the window, staring down at the Psynergy Stone in the center of town.

Breath she didn't know had been caught in her throat was sucked down all at once in a gasp before escaping again.

 _Felix._

 _Isaac._

 _Garet._

That must have been them. It was unmistakable. The three of them were moving quickly through the plaza toward the inn.

 _Oh no._

Had Garet not broken this habit yet? She made sure to tug her cloak and hood tighter around herself, doing her best to hide any possible trace of her identity. She stood pensively at the window, trying all at once to seem at ease and to not, her body stiff and loose all at once as she tried to act as casual as she possibly could.

"Excuse me, miss?" Gods, even Garet's voice sounded so familiar to her, throwing her into a whirlpool of memories.

She did her best to turn to him, silent, in acknowledgement.

And there they were.

The three most important people to her at one point in her life, maybe still. Her brother, hair still loosely falling about his head and tied just under his shoulder-gods and elements an old ornament of hers was used-and hand on his hip in his usual pose.

Isaac just in front of him; a gloved hand in his constant bedhead of hair as it rubbed back and forth, blue eyes scanning over Jenna's cloaked form curiously. He still had that scarf dangling from his shoulder. How many times had he wrapped her in that very scarf as they spent time together?

Garet was at the front, mouth wide in a toothy grin that she didn't know she had missed so much. He had grown the most of them, he was always the biggest of the four of them but now his arms were easily twice the size of hers. As if he needed to be any bigger with a flame of hair springing up from his head adding at least another foot to his already towering posture.

Garet's hand was extended in greeting before any more words were spoken. She glanced to it behind the mask, doing her best to hide any and all gestures, hesitating for a moment, maybe a second, before grasping it in a quick handshake.

"What business have you with me?" The mask and Proxian accent she had picked up no doubt helped to hide whatever recognisable traits of her voice there may be, but she still did her best to make it deeper and alter it.

"I'm Garet," he said brightly. "I'm the Mayor's son. On behalf of Vale I'd like to welcome you. It's kinda my unofficial job to make sure I do, kind of a preparation for when I become mayor."

"Garet, no one has ever asked you to do this." Isaac quipped.

"And there's really no way this prepares you for being, Mayor," Felix added. "Studying like your father asks you would do that better."

Jenna was glad for the mask hiding the wide and painful smile behind her mask. They were still so much the same.

She honestly wanted to cry.

"Excuse my friends' rudeness, ma'am," Jenna could see Garet resisting the urge to yell at the two boys. "I do hope you enjoy your stay. If there's anything you need just ask for me and I'm sure we can work something out for your party."

With that and a wave and a nod the boys were gone.

Jenna stood still, watching them disappear down the stairs and away from her, tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Sneaking past the guard about an hour after Felix, Isaac, Garet, and Kraden was far too easy. A peaceful life in Vale had not prepared the Sanctum for a raid-nevermind a second one-upon the safety of Mount Aleph. Plus, Alex's Psynergy of _Warp_ had allowed for it to be even easier to sneak across the guard's line of sight.

Despite the sinking feeling in her stomach, Jenna continued on, right behind Saturos and Menardi, who had led the party of four in. Alex was the rear guard, for the event any monsters beyond overgrown animals or animated slime, or mushrooms, had dared to attack. The weakest link in that event was Jenna, but even then, Jenna was still stronger than any monster inside the sanctum.

It was the traps they truly needed to worry about. It seemed that Felix's group had disarmed most of them, however, and it made life easier for Jenna, Saturos, Menardi, and Alex. That is, of course, if they managed to keep pace with the boys and Kraden while staying out of sight.

The ancients obviously didn't want any interlopers at all getting through the sanctum. Every time the group got through a room the ancient mechanisms sprang to life and reset any and all objects and traps to bar access to anyone who followed behind. They did their best to keep up with the others to prevent getting trapped and losing track of the party.

For hours they trekked, through room after room, watching the boys solve puzzle after puzzle, fighting off tiny monsters and a mechanical beast that Saturos claimed they had destroyed during their first raid, and ascending and descending stairs after stairs until Jenna wasn't sure if she was far above or below Vale.

"Menardi," Saturos said his companion's name in a hushed voice as they reached a new room.

"I know, Saturos."

Both of their eyes were fixed upon a mural of the sun upon the floor of a large open room. Both Jenna and Alex exchanged a glance as the two knelt by the floor offering hushed words in Proxian. Jenna picked up a few, recognising them as those used in the funeral rites of Prox.

She allowed her compatriots to finish their prayers in peace, moving deeper into the room to try and keep up with her brother and the others. Peering through an opening into a largely similar room she found Kraden pacing around alone.

She could hear him muttering and mumbling to himself, picking up scattered words about Alchemy and the ancients as he examined the counterpart to the room she was in.

A bolt of lightning.

Jenna jumped back as lightning struck a corner of both the murals of the moon and the sun at once. Alex was at Jenna's side in an instant and then both of them were out of the room with Saturos and Menardi pressed cautiously against the corner of the wall leading to the Sol room.

"Just like the first time," Saturos growled. Menardi cursed beside him in Proxian.

"What happened?" Jenna asked in a hushed voice.

"That's exactly what happened three years ago," Saturos explained as they watched the room behind them. The mural of the sun was shifting into a moon. "We went deeper into the sanctum and found statues surrounding matching runes in these rooms."

"Saturos and I returned here as the others were tasked with solving the puzzles." Menardi added on, "Suddenly we were surrounded by lightning and quakes. We tried to reach the others but the way to them was barred, we had no choice but to run."

"We lost our entire party to this infernal trap."

"But, it seems it's been deactivated by your former friends," Menardi smiled wide as she watched the Sol mural transform completely to Luna.

The group watched pensively as Felix and the others returned from the other rooms, doing their best to overhear any snippets of conversation. Mostly Kraden was talking at an excited pace, facts, theories, and possibilities spilling from his mouth as he examined the room and the light focused upon the north wall.

The boys approached it and in a flash it opened up into a portal twice the size of them, swirling silently against the wall as Kraden marvelled at the sight, more theories spilling from him.

One by the one the team disappeared into the portal, floating for a brief moment and then disappearing through the vortex.

Jenna and the others waited a moment for Garet-the last of the four- to go through the portal before advancing into the room, cautiously examining both the adjacent room and the portal.

"Wait," Jenna paused spinning around to get a full view of the room, "where's Alex?"

The two Proxians took quick glances around the surrounding area to locate their Mercury aligned companion.

"We can't wait for him," Menardi said impatiently, moving up to the portal. "He's smart enough to figure out where we've gone. We can't allow the Valeans to keep the Stars from us any longer."

"Alex can fend for himself," and with an air of finality Saturos stepped into the portal, followed quickly after by Menardi.

Jenna stepped up to the portal after them, staring deep into the swirling oval, wondering what awaited her on the other side.

Confrontation, no doubt.

Jenna inhaled through her nose and walked into the portal.

* * *

Sky: Thanks for reading! We're looking forward to seeing what you guys think of this chapter-and we're looking forward to showing you Felix's side of the story as it comes. Thank you so much again, and have a good day 3

Droory: We hope you enjoyed this chapter and as Sky said looking forward to bringing you more of this and Felix's story!  
Thanks for reading!  
Your friend and writer,  
Droory


	2. The Raid

Hi! We hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks in advance for reading!

* * *

"Jenna, take off your mask!"

Jenna felt her heart catch in her throat, taking a step back as she looked at all the faces staring back at her at the revelation of her name. What was she supposed to do? How had it come to this?

* * *

 _"Good morning, children."_

 _Jenna, who had been chatting happily with her brother, Isaac, and Garet for the first few minutes of class, straightened up and turned her attention to the head of the room where Vale's Sage Elder was standing._

 _"Good morning, Sage!" They all called back, their voices ringing around the circular room of Vale's Sanctum._

 _"Today you will be learning a very important lesson," The Sage spoke loudly to calm the chattering of a few of the children. "Who here can tell me what Alchemy is?"_

 _A few hands shot up around the room, most noticeably Isaac's right next to Jenna's own; the two were the ones who put the most effort into learning about Alchemy–it caught their attention like nothing else. Jenna pursed her lips curiously, having heard a lot about Alchemy but never actually learning anything._

 _"It was a great power that was locked away because it was super dangerous." One of the children responded when selected to answer._

 _"Excellent." The Sage nodded to the child before pacing back and forth at the head of the room. "And who knows what role we, the people of Vale, have in keeping Alchemy locked away?"_

 _No hands this time, Jenna noticed, but only a few quiet murmurs and hums. They'd never really been told much about Alchemy at all, except that it was bad. They didn't even know that they had something to do with keeping it locked up._

 _"It's okay not to know," The Elder's voice quieted the mutterings of the curious children, a small smile appearing on his face, "in fact, today you are here to learn of the most important duties of Vale."_

 _Jenna and all the other children in the sanctum sat up a little straighter in fascination and curiosity. Most of them had wanted to know for a long time, hearing the word mentioned occasionally and feeling like it was some kind of secret they'd only be told about when they were ready. At least that's how the adults made it seem when they told him that someday the Sage would teach them._

 _At last, they were ready! The excitement poured through the children like none other, over the fascination and curiosity. The children exchanged glances with one another, before their eyes attached to the Sage, more than ready to know._

 _"Alchemy," The Sage began, "was a great power. With it mankind accomplished many incredible things, things now beyond our wildest imaginations." He spread his arms wide. "We may never know or even understand how the Adepts of ancient Weyard did what they did, but we do know this–"_

 _With a snap of his fingers and a flash of Psynergy a small flame sparked to life in his hand. A soft "ooo" echoed from the children, still barely capable of channelling their own powers on command or without troubles. Jenna herself could get her powers to work on command about half the time, the highest success rate out of any of the children._

 _"All Adepts can use Psynergy and Psynergy was granted to the world because of Alchemy's power. We all learn to control and temper our powers, to respect the gift we have been given. But–"_

 _The flame suddenly grew, sparks and embers flying off the many tongues it now had. Felix pushed himself to sit backwards, looking slightly uncomfortable at the flames._

 _"When Alchemy was free, controlling Psynergy was not so easy. The power within each Adept was unchecked, allowed to grow and blossom into a deadly force. Why, if Alchemy were to be released today–"_

 _The flame suddenly exploded outward, covering the ceilings, the walls, and the floors with fire, circling around the children in a wall of heat. The children screamed, hugging their closest neighbour tightly to them, crying and struggling to get closer to the safe centre of the circle wrapped around them._

 _"All Psynergy would go unchecked!" The Sage yelled over the noise of the fire he conjured, "Every Adept in Vale would become as deadly to their neighbours and themselves! Even you! You could lie in bed and suddenly your Psynergy could destroy your home and family around you!"_

 _The children screamed louder, the thought of being out of control terrified them. They were barely capable of controlling their own Psynergy at this point–Jenna herself, she had burnt Felix while they were practising earlier that day. She had barely stopped herself from severely hurting her dear big brother–and as they looked at each other, the fear only grew; what if Jenna_ hadn't _been able to stop?_

 _And with another snap and pulse of Psynergy from the Sage the flames dissipated, back to just a small light upon his fingertips. Children still cried and gasped from the fear and shock of it all, Jenna sniffled and rubbed at her eyes as Felix pulled her close to him._

 _"I am sorry, children," The Sage's voice was softer now. "I take no joy in scaring you so, but I assure you that you are safe now."_

 _A few mumbles and nods were given in response, sniffles and occasional sobs breaking into the room. The children were thankful it was over._

 _"As you know, it is our duty to stop Alchemy from ever being returned to Weyard. I hope you now understand why."_

 _He was given meek responses, Jenna only managing a small nod as she looked to him from Felix's protective embrace. Felix was the one who finally piped up with an actual response, though it sounded frightened beyond all belief. "Yes, Sage. We understand."_

* * *

 _Jenna was dragged out of her thoughts as the motley group finally reached a small village, embedded in snow._

 _From what she had understood from Saturos and Menardi, the town was Prox. None of the Valean hostages were dressed for the weather–but neither were their captors. However, it seemed as if these members of the Mars Clan, as they had claimed to be, were not bothered by the below freezing temperatures as the people of Vale were._

 _"Welcome home." Menardi said grimly, looking over the four with a look that matched her tone. "Come. There should be a place for you four to rest–and we need to speak with the leaders of our village."_

 _Lunete gripped Jenna's hand tightly, nodding. Jenna was briefly puzzled over how most of the hostility seemed_ gone _over the weeks they had traveled to the frozen northlands. Jenna didn't question it, though; she merely accepted it as fact, that the further away from Vale they got, the further away from Jenna's life, the more and more Saturos and Menardi seemed to soften their cruel edges._

 _The six had stepped off the boat hours ago, trekking through the snow and ice to the village in what seemed like an unchanging landscape. Jenna shivered in the cold, wondering if they'd ever find somewhere warm if Saturos and Menardi didn't even need it._

 _Eventually, the four Valeans were settled into a small house in the northern end of the village. Saturos and Menardi had left them to warm up on their own–for they had to discuss something with a person named Puelle, and their own village elder._

 _Jenna was wrapped up in blankets when people finally came to knock on their door. The four Valeans exchanged looks, as if unsure of what to do, before Jenna finally opened it, backing up as four people entered._

 _Saturos, Menardi, and two others–both men with green, scaled skin, and the younger of the two with orange hair, the elder with a green beard. Jenna could only draw the conclusion that this must be Puelle and the Elder they had spoken of._

 _"I am so sorry you are so far from home." The Elder spoke in Vale's dialect, though it was slow, halting, and unfamiliar to him. "We… are in a grave danger. And we had hoped that the people of Vale would listen to our embassy."_

 _"Embassy?" Jenna's father, Niels, asked. "We never heard about any embassy."_

 _A look of confusion spread over Puelle's features. "We sent a party of eight to speak with your village elders."_

 _"They must have kept our meeting secret from the populace," Saturos said._

 _Jenna sat back on the bed, keeping herself huddled up in the blankets as she watched with wide eyes._

 _"I suppose we owe you an explanation, then," the Elder said, "We are_ sorry. _Saturos and Menardi have told young Puelle and I as much as they know, but you are still in the dark. Our people are going to die–and so is the rest of the world–if we do not do something to change it."_

 _The Valeans all exchanged worried but doubtful glances. The whole world? What was attacking Vale going to do to change any of that?_

 _"How much of Weyard's history do you know?" Puelle asked._

 _They hesitated, knowing plenty of Vale's history and its importance in Weyard, but little of the outside world since Alchemy was sealed away, before Jenna spoke up; "I know a little."_

 _When she realised the adults wanted her to speak, she swallowed, and begun her best to recite what her studies–from both the sanctum's sages and Kraden–had taught her._

 _"Ages ago, or so the stories say, Alchemy was a vast power that was known by everybody. One of my mentors had theories on what the Ancients could do with such power, but for the most part, nobody's quite certain. But what we do know is that it gave all Adepts Psynergy, thanks to Alchemy's power."_

 _"But when Alchemy was freed, controlling it, and Psynergy, wasn't so easy. People misused the power of Alchemy, and Psynergy was a deadly force, even for the smallest of things. It's–it's said that the Ancients found it best, to seal Alchemy away, by removing the power from the Four Elemental Lighthouses, though I'm not quite sure how."_

 _Jenna took a beat here. "It's said that Vale guards the ancient power. It's our sacred duty."_

 _Puelle nodded. "You are right, young–?"_

 _"Jenna." She answered the prompt quietly._

 _"Jenna," Puelle smiled to her, but his fangs scared her a little. "We're not sure how the Ancients sealed away Alchemy, but we do know the power is inside Sol Sanctum. Surviving texts from scholars to simple journals from the ancient Mars Clan have given us some insight."_

 _The Valeans were silent. They knew it was true, but at the same time, hearing it from somebody outside of their village was… jarring, to say the least._

 _"We believe the power of Alchemy is hidden within the Elemental Stars, buried deep within Sol Sanctum," Puelle explained, "and we want to use that to light the Elemental Lighthouses."_

 _Instantly all four Valeans clamoured in protest, yelling loudly and arguing with their own teachings. The four Proxians waited, and when the Valeans finally quieted down, the Elder raised his own hand in a manner as if to say 'simmer down'._

 _"Far to the north of our humble town is Mars Lighthouse, no doubt you saw it on your approach?"_

 _Jenna recalled seeing a great red spire rising from the horizon beyond the town, but hadn't even begun to imagine that it may have been one of the sacred Lighthouses._

 _"Can you guess what lies further beyond it?" The Elder asked._

 _The four Valeans were silent. More snow was the obvious answer to Jenna, but beyond that? There had been nothing other than Prox and the Lighthouse to see all day._

 _"Nothing," The Elder stated matter-of-factly._

 _Quizzical eyes stared back at him, and the finality and sincerity of his answer. Surely there had to be something?_

 _"It is a most astounding phenomenon to be sure. According to our surviving texts there were once settlements and cities further north." The Elder produced a piece of parchment from one of his pockets, "As seen in this map we discovered."_

 _He stepped closer to allow the Valeans to observe it. It seemed to be a regional map of the area surrounding Mars Lighthouse. Ancient Prox was clearly marked along with larger settlements further north._

 _"And this," Saturos stepped forward producing a map of his own, "is the most recent map our expeditions to the area have been able to create."_

 _Four sets of eyes swapped back and forth between the two sketches held out before them. On one Mars Lighthouse was almost centred, surrounded by civilisation. On the other–well there wasn't much. Mars Lighthouse sat near to a blacked out portion of the map and Prox itself was the only other landmark._

 _"The world is dying," The Elder spoke up. "Year by year more of Weyard disappears, drifting into this void that has developed. There is nothing below, no bottom, it is an abyss."_

 _"That's impossible," said Niels, "the rest of the world is fine! Alchemy was sealed away because the world was being destroyed!"_

 _"That it was," said the Elder, "but now it is needed to save it. We have the choice to take action and risk bringing destruction, or to do nothing and watch as Mars Lighthouse is swallowed by the void–and all hope for Weyard with it."_

* * *

"What–what did he say, Felix?"

Jenna snapped back to the moment, doing her best to keep from physically shaking her head to bring herself back, after hearing Garet's voice.

He had gripped Felix's arm. From what Jenna could see, Felix had turned to face Garet, with both of them having more-or-less the same expression–pale, all the blood drained from their face, for they had heard the name of a ghost who still lurked in the back of their minds.

"She called that woman _Jenna,_ " Garet continued. "That's what she said, isn't it?"

"...Yeah." Felix rasped, covering his mouth, "But it can't be. We saw her die."

Jenna remembered Felix covering his mouth–it was an old thing of his, it was rare and only happened in extreme cases of frustration or anger… or sadness, as though he was physically holding back his words and emotions to the point of tears.

Felix all but shouted after a moment. "Don't say her name!"

Turning to Jenna, Menardi sneered at her. "What's the matter–don't you want them to feel safe, Jenna?"

"Jenna…?" Jenna could hear Isaac saying, though for her it felt like she was no longer in control of her body. He was staring right through the eyes of her mask, as though he could already see her. "Jenna died. She died with my father. The storm it–you can't be–"

"I'll do it," Jenna cut Isaac off, "I… I'll take off my mask."

Jenna turned around, feeling all eyes on her. She hesitated, hand resting against the smooth painted surface of the wood covering her face. This was the last thing she wanted, she never wanted to hurt her friends this way. Part of her faintly hoped she'd tear the mask off and be back in Vale three years ago having "survived" the storm with all of her family.

With a sharp breath she tore the mask away from her face, hoping maybe the suddenness of it all would somehow change things. She blinked, finding herself still staring at the portal leading to Sol Sanctum, before pulling the hood of her cloak down. She ran a hand through her chin-length hair, aware of the way it curled around her face, giving her a much older appearance than her seventeen years. Much different from the long ponytail her friends would have remembered. With a slow turn, and the strongest smile she could possibly manage in this situation, she faced her former life.

Jenna watched Felix half-slump over, being caught by Garet.

"It's–it's not _possible_." The hurt in Felix's voice was evident as it shook, messy with tears.

Jenna looked directly at Felix.

"I know I've caused you much grief, Felix." Jenna was aware now, of how _different_ from a Valean she sounded. Her parents, and Isaac's father, spoke mostly in the Valean dialect, and only to each other, with the occasional stumbling of Proxian words. They had never tried to assimilate with their captors the way Jenna had. Something she hadn't regretted until this moment.

"It was a miracle I survived that day. Saturos and Menardi saved–" she stumbled over her words, "–my life."

"We saw her floating in the river as we passed." Menardi said, shockingly pleasant now–and who wouldn't be? Her plan was unfolding perfectly.

"I've been with them ever since," Jenna explained–speaking directly to Felix. "Ever since… I've experienced a lot."

"But why?" Felix's voice quivered, and it was barely audible to Jenna's ears. "Why did you leave me all alone?"

"Felix–"

"My little sister… I thought you were _dead!"_ Felix shouted.

Jenna recoiled at that. Her brother had never raised his voice toward her. Now though, it sounded almost like he hated her. The way he stared her down, tears shimmering in his eyes… could she blame him if he did?

"Save this teary reunion for later." Saturos commanded. "The Elemental Stars come _first._ Is this acceptable?"

"You have your guarantee!" Menardi called. "Now, give us the Elemental Stars!"

Whatever Felix and Garet said, Jenna couldn't hear–she could only see Felix nod, and then Garet begin to jump across the platforms back to them. Part of her felt relief that they were agreeing so easily. Part of her wondered if she'd do the same.

However, before Garet made it halfway across, Alex warped into the room causing the Mars Adept to stumble on the slick stones. Alex smiled, as if knowing the entire scene–he must have come in from behind when Jenna wasn't looking–and asked Garet, "Will you permit me to take those Elemental Stars?"

"You're late!" Menardi chastised him.

"Hand the stones over to him." Saturos ordered smoothly.

As Garet handed over the Elemental Stars, Alex gave a faux-apology, tacking on, "You will be bringing us the remaining Elemental Star as well." Without giving Garet a chance to respond, Alex warped back to the group on the main platform.

Garet and Felix quickly scrambled to the Mars Star, keeping their heads down as they got too close to the outsiders. Felix shot Jenna a betrayed look, his hand gripping the handle of his blade tightly as they passed, but Jenna did her best to look unphased–though how successful that was, she was unsure.

Felix made it to the Mars Star first, and pulled it out. For a moment, he looked fine, but then a small look of _pain_ spread across his features. Jenna wanted to reach out to him, to hold him close, but before she could react in any way, the world shook.

There was a bright flash of light, and when it dimmed and vision returned to everyone, the water was gone, cracks in the ground had filled with lava, and a large crashing sound followed. Jenna had to cover her ears, waiting for it to pass.

"Not again." Menardi said in horror, her eyes widening.

Was this similar to how the plan had failed three years ago? Jenna had to wonder for herself as the world shook once more, nearly knocking them all off their feet.

"The chamber is collapsing!" Alex called.

Kraden yelped as chunks of rock fell from the ceiling and magma poured forth from the ground, theories about terrible retributions and the power of Alchemy spilling from him in fear.

For a moment, the inner part of Jenna, who was still tied to Vale, after all these years, felt horrified at what she had helped unleash. Whatever was going to happen next, well…

The shaking ceased.

"Whew," Menardi said, taking the Stars from Alex, "It's over! But…"

"–What is _that_?" Jenna demanded flatly, pointing out at a floating rock, with one bright blue eye. Jenna swore that it was piercing right through her, as if it had known all her sins that she had and would commit for the journey, and had laid them out for her to be judged.

"No!" Saturos yelled.

Felix and Garet were exchanging awed and terrified words but were too far from the central platform to be heard.

"Could that be… The Wise One?!" Kraden gasped.

"Such power… It's incredible!" Alex wasn't entirely wrong; even at the distance between she and it Jenna could feel the raw Psynergy radiating from it in waves. Each pulse of it's Psynergy pushed the magma back and held the ceiling above them in place.

The Wise One turnt back and forth to stare at both groups. Jenna made a soft sound of awe as she felt the Psynergy ooze through the same power within her. However, the chamber shook once more, more gently this time than the last two, particles on the ceiling beginning to fall on them. As each particle fell on her, Jenna felt her power be restored, as if it was a Psynergy stone, but Jenna still felt uneasy; this supposed calm would only destroy them.

"It's Vale's guardian, the guardian of the Elemental Stars," Jenna rationalised to Saturos, lectures from her previous life coming to her in flashes, "we should escape _now_."

"But we need the Mars Star." Menardi appealed to Saturos as well. "We can't leave it behind. Alex can you–"

"No," his response was flat, his eyes were fixed solely upon the being. "The power coming from that thing won't let me warp anywhere near them, we're no match for the guardian."

"The Mars Star will have to wait for another day." Saturos said as Menardi turned to face the two in favour of running.

"What about Felix and Garet?!" Isaac finally spoke up, as if shocked out of his fear. "You can't just leave them here!"

"They'll survive." Saturos stated plainly. "The guardian won't let them die and it won't let the Star be destroyed."

"And then what? Hope they just follow us and give us the Star when they're safe?" Menardi snapped.

"A guarantee of our own," Alex suggested smoothly, "We take these two with us, if they want them returned safely, they'll have to bring us the Star. Besides, we have need of a Venus Adept."

Everyone turned to stare at Alex, before there was another general consensus amongst the group: Alex was _right._

"Alex," Jenna stepped forward, slowly pushing Isaac to stand behind her, "Are you breaking our promise?"

"Conditions have changed since we made that promise." Alex replied, flashing her the grin she despised.

"Isaac isn't part of any of this," Jenna snapped, "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Do what you will with me," Kraden begged, "Just let Isaac go!"

"Your bravery speaks well of you, old man," Saturos couldn't help but smile here–for bravery was a trait the Proxian culture valued deeply. "But neither of you would be much use as hostages if we allowed harm or worse to come to you. You will be kept safe."

"If we leave Isaac, he will surely die," Menardi looked directly at Jenna, "is that what you want, Jenna?"

Again, Jenna felt that sensation of not being in control of her body. She surely didn't want Isaac to die–but neither did she want to bring Isaac along with them. However… She knew that Saturos and Menardi would refuse to allow Isaac to stay in Vale. He'd have to come–and before Jenna could consent to allowing Isaac to come along, a voice she hadn't expected spoke up.

"I'll go." Isaac said softly.

"The boy has some sense!" Menardi said, pushing her way through Jenna and Isaac."Let's make haste!"

"Don't push him!" Jenna just about threw her arms into the air.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" Menardi demanded. "You owe us your _life!_ "

If it weren't for Menardi, though, Jenna's life never would have been in any danger. Jenna wisely bit that retort back, though.

Isaac and Jenna backed up a bit, watching the rest of the group warily.

"Master Kraden." Saturos said, a mock bow of politeness as the sage stepped forward and past him.

Kraden walked through the portal, followed quickly by Saturos and then Menardi.

Isaac hesitated for a few moments, looking from Jenna and Alex at the portal, to his friends alone by the Mars Statue, to the Wise One and back again before offering a small nod and stepping through the portal.

"Ladies first." Alex smiled as he gestured to the gateway.

Jenna didn't want to step through it. She wanted to jump and wind her way around to her brother and Garet, no matter the danger. She wanted to pull them close into a hug and never let them go and make sure they all got out safely together.

But with the Wise One so close to them, Psynergy pulsing off him powerful enough to hold back an eruption she could do nothing but stare across to them.

"Felix!" She looked right into her brother's eyes, "Garet! Don't… die!"

With that she stepped through and reappeared on the inside of Sol Sanctum, Jenna felt the ground shake. And then, as Alex reappeared, the group took off running.

Jenna gripped Isaac by the wrist as they ran, not wanting to lose him. Eventually, they burst out of the doors, finding the winding ways of Sol Sanctum were less winding when one was leaving them, than when one entered. They ran down the paths of the mountain, Jenna vaguely wondering what the statues were for, when they felt the world shake once more.

Jenna looked back for all of a second, seeing red begin to seep from the mountain–well, volcano, she now realised. It felt as though the whole world was shaking as they ran, stone and rock coming loose from the mountain, smoke and ash billowing down upon them, and strange coloured lights flying off in all directions.

The sage guarding the walkway was gone. Jenna felt a great amount of relief go through her as she pushed her way to the front of the group. "This way."

Jenna didn't look back at anybody else, letting her memories of Vale guide her through the least-walked path of Vale, to where, three years earlier, Saturos and Menardi had attacked Isaac and Garet. In the back of her mind she vaguely registered Menardi threatening Isaac and Kraden to keep their mouths shut until they were out of Vale. Jenna waited for a group of villagers to rush by, before she jumped down.

She heard the rest of the group land next to her, and once again, Jenna took off running, aware of a loud crashing sound behind them–one that must have been the mountain exploding. Vaguely, she heard the screams of others behind them, but nobody behind them stopped them from running past.

Once they had reached the town gate, Jenna stopped, looking back at the motley group for a brief moment, taking a head count. Saturos, Menardi, Kraden, Isaac, Alex, herself.

All eyes turned back to Vale, to Mt. Aleph, watching as plumes of smoke rose from behind it. Jenna breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed that only the backside of the volcano had erupted keeping Vale safe from the magma flow.

The sky was quickly being blacked out, the oranges and yellows of the setting sun being smothered by the smoke spilling out of the volcano. Jenna swallowed as she looked up at it… a sky so much like her last night in Vale but this time it was her fault.

"Back to Vault?" Jenna asked quickly turning her back on Vale, not wanting to be spotted during all the commotion. "Or are we skipping town and heading as the crow flies to somewhere else?"

"Vault." Saturos nodded. "With… others, we need at least half a day to reorder our plans. We'll still be heading to Mercury first."

Jenna nodded, gripping Isaac's arm tightly as they hurried away from their town. He was resisting her pull a little, face still turned to watch Vale under the threat of Mt. Aleph's fury.

They did their best to avoid the roads and conventional travel routes as they fled from Vale, running as best they could while the ground beneath them still shook. The sounds of explosions and crashes followed them as they went, as though Mt. Aleph itself was chasing them down.

Despite how fast they ran they couldn't outrun the smoke blackening out the sky, eventually turning the now inky-blue of the night sky into a thick blanket of smog. All around them ash and sparkling particles fell from the sky, slowly covering everything in a shimmering grey veil, as well as large chunks of Psynergetic rock.

They were silent as they eventually reached Vault, almost the following morning. Many of the villagers were still awake clutching each other close through the quakes as they watched Mt. Aleph continue it's rampage far to the north-west.

They had Alex speak to the innkeeper, him weaving a tale of how they had been in the vicinity of the eruption and had been running all night in the hopes of finding somewhere safe. The innkeeper warned them that he doubted even Vault was safe, claiming that rocks had already crashed through the roof.

Regardless they were able to secure beds for the six of them, all but Alex retiring to the security of their rooms until morning.

Despite how long the day had been and all they had been through nobody could sleep. Saturos and Menardi were sitting quietly by their beds, speaking in hushed Proxian about what they needed to do now with the added weight of Kraden and Isaac.

Kraden was mumbling and muttering to himself in a daze, staring out the window as he watched the force of Mt. Aleph. The mountain still firing and spilling it's contents to all corners of Weyard.

And Isaac… Isaac was dead silent, back to Jenna, unmoving, as he stared at the wall. She watched him for the longest time, possible explanations for her actions or questions about… well about anything and everything about her three year absence coming to mind, but failing as her lips parted.

"Isaac…?" She eventually tried, barely audible over the noise of the eruption.

There was no response, not even a slight turn of his head toward her.

She didn't know it would hurt this much. Isaac had been her best friend all her life, one of the people she could always go and tell everything to. Now he couldn't even look at her. What was she to do? Lay out the whole truth for him right here and now? What reason would he possibly have to believe a vile traitor who just spat in the face of everything Vale had taught them?

No… she doubted he would acknowledge her for the longest time.

"I have good news," Alex's voice as he pushed his way into the room snapped everyone to attention. "Lord Hammet happens to have stopped here during a merchant trip."

Jenna noticed Saturos and Menardi smirking broadly at the news.

"His young ward accompanied him," Alex continued. "And with him? The key to Jupiter Lighthouse."

* * *

Sky: Thank you for reading! Hope you really enjoyed this and we can't wait to bring you more! Thanks again and have a nice day 3

Droory: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear what you thought of it! We're looking forward to showing more in the upcoming chapters that we hope you're as excited about as we are!  
Thanks again!  
Your friend and writer,  
Droory


	3. The Merchant's Son

Hiya! Thanks for stopping by! We hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"And you're _positive_ we need this… key to get into Jupiter Lighthouse?" Jenna raises her eyebrow as she looks around the room, hoping to find some reaction from Saturos and Menardi. Anything to clue her in–for nobody had _told_ her that there would be a key needed to unlock Jupiter Lighthouse.

"Positive, my dear Jenna," Alex's voice was smooth as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Alex's gaze traced over Isaac and Kraden for all of a moment, before he switched to the Proxian tongue, continuing on.

"It's known by two names. The Shaman's Rod, and the Rod of Hesperia," Alex explained in a way that Jenna felt he was mostly doing for her benefit. "Lord Hammet's ward is in possession of this rod right now–and it may very well be our only chance to get it."

Jenna was thankful the language being spoke wasn't Isaac's; he'd make a fuss at stealing yet another sacred treasure, so soon after their most recent endeavour.

Endeavour. Was that how she was looking at it?

Jenna half-shook her head. "Only one problem–how well is this guarded? And we'd _still_ need a Jupiter Adept. Do we know what this rod is used for?"

Alex hesitated, a rare thing for him. "I do not, for certain." An even rarer thing for him. Jenna would smugly grin, if now was the situation for it. But it was not–and Jenna did not.

"However, a logical conclusion is that, while the Jupiter Lighthouse is in Atteka, there is something on Hesperia that is needed to get to the inside of the Lighthouse. So therefore, we need the Rod."

Jenna nodded as Saturos and Menardi did. Saturos took one look at their… captives, before he redirected his gaze to Alex. "And just where _is_ this young ward?"

"With the merchant caravans," Alex waved a hand. "I'm not suggesting we try to obtain it right now–"

"I am." Jenna cut across. "Because the sooner we get the Rod, the sooner we can leave Vault, and head towards Imil," She looked over at Alex, then back to Saturos and Menardi. "Besides, it's sunup. The sooner we can cut town, the better; we don't know if anybody from Vale is behind us just yet–and we don't want to be here if they are."

Saturos and Menardi looked at each other for a long moment. "Find this ward," Saturos instructed Jenna and Alex, "and bring him back here. Make him see… reason. We don't want–or need–to harm him, and he _will_ understand that. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yes." Jenna stood up, pulling her mask over her face–for she had felt a bit too close to Vale, giving away an identity may still be a bad thing–and walked down the stairs and out of the inn.

As she passed Isaac, she said, "I'll be back." in Vale's tongue, mostly for Isaac's own benefit.

Jenna had chalked up the town's energised state this early in the morning to the eruption, however–as she and Alex got nearer to Hammet's merchant train–she learned that was not the sole reason. Thieves had pillaged the town throughout the night during the distraction caused by Mt. Aleph.

Complaints were running through the air of missing supplies, family heirlooms, town treasures, merchant stock and more. What was worse was overhearing the Lord of Kalay himself chastising his ward.

"You have no idea how important the Shaman's Rod is, Ivan," Hammet's voice came muffled through the hustle and bustle of the caravans. "It was likely more valuable than all the stock to have gone missing tonight."

"I am sorry, father," A quieter voice. Jenna and Alex peeked around from behind a caravan to see Ivan looking up at Hammet. Deep purple eyes set into ashy brown skin were wide as Hammet looked down on him. "I am not sure what happened to it, since the eruption there has been a lot of noise."

The two continued to talk back and forth over the importance of both the Rod itself and recovering it. Jenna cursed under her breath–a Proxian swear she had picked up from her training partner–if only they had gotten here a few hours sooner, perhaps they could have found both Ivan and the Shaman's Rod.

"Time is not a luxury we can afford right now," Alex spoke as he and Jenna ducked back around the caravan. "If these thieves were clever they will have left town with their goods. They will be lying low and we don't have the time to track them down and locate the Rod."

"Hey, hate to break it to you, but you're the one who said we needed it," Jenna's voice was hard, this latest problem just another of a long list that had built up upon her over the past day or two.

"Indeed we do. And no doubt Hammet and his men will find and punish these thieves as well as recover the stolen goods in due time."

"Which you just said we don't have."

"Time? No." Alex peeked back around the corner again, "But there is someone who will likely be quite a hefty bargaining chip for when Hammet does recover the Rod."

"Alex, you–"

"We were to _'persuade'_ him to accompany us for a chat. It will just be an extended one."

With that Alex stepped out from behind the caravan and began moving through the crowd. Hammet had turned to deal with the reports of his merchants while Ivan had moved away, possibly to search for the missing Rod.

Both Jenna and Alex blended in as best they could, stopping to peruse wares, asking about what had happened, feigning ignorance, all while their eyes searched for Ivan somewhere before Hammet was scheduled to leave.

"A surprising turn of events," Alex leaned in and whispered to Jenna, gesturing toward a less crowded section of the town.

Jenna's eyes followed along until they came to rest on Ivan, hand outstretched behind a villager, rings of Psynergy glowing and rising around him. They dissipated soon after, he sighed, and moved to another person before using his Psynergy again.

"It would seem the young ward is an Adept."

"What Psynergy is he using?" Jenna asked, looking around both Ivan and the people he was behind for any trace of changes to the world. Nothing seemed to be happening.

"I had heard rumours," Alex whispered as they edged their way closer to where Ivan was as inconspicuous as they could, "that Hammet adopted the boy. If they were true it is very possible that we are looking at a Jupiter Adept. It was said they could use Psynergy to peer into another person's mind."

"So, he's reading their thoughts?" Jenna quietly gasped, the gap between they and Ivan closing steadily.

"Or memories," Alex responded. "I'm unfamiliar with Jupiter Psynergy, such Adepts are a rarity. No doubt he is trying to find evidence of the thieves."

"Okay, so how do we stop him from reading ours? I don't think he's going to be too keen to join us for a _'chat'_ if he knows you want to kidnap him."

"I wouldn't worry," Alex responded cooly. "He won't have time to."

"Meaning?" Jenna asked, wary of where Alex was going with this.

"While we _may_ have needed the Shaman's Rod to access Jupiter Lighthouse, we definitely need a Jupiter Adept to gain entry," He answered. "The boy's co-operation is a non-issue. It will take but a moment to Warp he and I outside of town once we have confirmed his alignment. Once I do, gather the rest of our merry band so we can be on our way."

Jenna wanted retort but words failed her. The plan had turned into kidnapping Ivan one way or the other as leverage for the Shaman's Rod, but now he was the only Jupiter Adept any of them had ever seen. Even she couldn't allow an opportunity like this to escape them, as much as she despised it.

"Greetings, Ivan of Kalay."

Alex's voice brought Jenna back to the moment, standing before the shorter form of the young Adept in front of them. Ivan stared up at them and before any words left his mouth his hand was outstretched toward Alex and Psynergy flared around him.

It ended as quickly as it started, Ivan snapping his hand backward in shock from whatever thought he had read in Alex's mind. Not that Jenna could blame him.

"Worry not, my companion and I are very much like you," Alex's smile was calm and collected, one who didn't know better would say it was the soothing smile of a healer.

"Y-you have powers like I do?" Ivan's voice was quiet, his eyes darting around to anyone who may have been in earshot.

"Similar," Alex nodded as he explained. "People like us are called Adepts, our powers are Psynergy and are aligned to one of four elements. My companion here is aligned with fire."

Alex turned to Jenna and gently nudged her, asking her to offer a demonstration. With a careful glance around and a spark of Psynergy Jenna conjured a small flame in her hand before extinguishing it. Alex did the same with an orb of water that he then froze.

"What do your powers do?"

"I-I can hear people's thoughts," Ivan swallowed, voice still quiet as he cast furtive glances around him. "Whirlwinds or lightning if I concentrate."

"Ah, so you would be aligned with wind–a Jupiter Adept–mighty rare indeed," Alex clapped his hands together.

Jenna studied Ivan carefully as he processed all of this new information. She couldn't really imagine how it must have felt to be an Adept in a world where they are not the norm. She had grown up in Vale and Prox, towns full of Adepts, she knew what her powers were and where they came from. What must Ivan–an adopted boy from a distant land–have thought of himself for all his life, brimming with dangerous powers and not having any answers?

"We are staying at the inn for another few hours, might we trouble you to accompany us so we can learn more about you?" Alex asked, placing a gentle hand on Ivan's shoulder. "And perhaps teach you more about your powers in turn?"

"T-that's very kind of you to offer," Ivan replied. "But, I have an urgent task this morning. I must find Master Hammet's stolen Rod before the caravans leave for Kalay."

Alex's gentle hand turned into a claw-like grip on the boy's shoulder, "I must insist."

They were both gone in a flash of Psynergy.

Jenna quickly glanced around her in panic. No one seemed to have noticed two people disappearing, all the panic and noise of the eruption and Kalay's merchants keeping them all distracted from the quiet little corner Jenna now stood in.

Tugging her cloak tighter around her, Jenna hurried through the street back toward the inn hoping that no one would notice Ivan's disappearance before they had all made themselves scarce.

She took the stairs in the inn two steps at a time, almost bursting into the room they had bought for the day. Saturos and Menardi were up like a shot, hands ready on their weapons–no doubt worried that Vale had already caught up to them–before relaxing slightly.

"We need to go," Jenna stated plainly, grabbing at hers and Alex's travelling bags. " _Now_."

"Alex." Saturos cursed as he ordered Isaac and Kraden up. Jenna winced slightly, it looked like the two had fallen asleep for a short time, not that she could blame them.

A minute later the five of them were out of the gates of Vault, with hurried explanations of wanting to get as far from Mt. Aleph, and a purse of gold handed to the innkeeper.

They marched east, hoping Alex had brought Ivan in that direction, toward Bilibin. Menardi led them with Isaac and Kraden–no doubt thoughts of how to escape their captors in their minds– trudging tiredly behind her, as Saturos and Jenna followed at the rear.

"Explain." Not a request, not even an order, more of a threat toward Alex and she for why they had to leave before they had a chance to restock and refresh.

"The Shaman's Rod had been stolen," Jenna explained. "There's no way we could have spent the day trying to find it or track down the thieves before Vale caught up to us."

Saturos cursed, but Jenna still hadn't explained herself.

"We were going to ask Hammet's ward about it, take him if necessary as a bargaining chip for the Rod."

Saturos retorted that he hadn't approved that.

"Then Alex saw Ivan using Psynergy. He's a Jupiter Adept. So–"

"Alex took him for the Lighthouse," Saturos replied in a half-snarl, no doubt both delighted and furious about the situation.

Jenna had no words to follow up with so she simply continued marching forward, eyes set upon Isaac's back. No doubt he had heard every word she had just said, how she had just tried to _justify_ a kidnapping of some young boy who had no involvement in any of this.

Seconds stretched into minutes until a full hour had passed. The weight and exhaustion of the past twenty-four hours finally hitting Jenna's muscles like a brick. Each step stung and she could feel the pain travel up her legs, the weight of Alex's bags pulling down at her shoulders slowly dragging her to a stop.

Thankfully before she fell under her own fatigue Saturos ordered a halt. The five of them came to rest at a small forest, collapsing against or under the trees with short breaths. Even Saturos and Menardi seemed tired, chests rising and falling just noticeable enough beneath their cloaks.

"We'll rest here for ten minutes," Saturos said plainly, handing a canteen of water to Kraden.

"Where is Alex?" Menardi's voice was loud and filled with an annoyed edge that Jenna knew could quickly boil over into fury.

"He knows where we're going. He'll catch up to us even if the boy is able to slow him down."

Within the silence that settled over the five of them during their rest Jenna turned her eyes back toward Vault–and Mt. Aleph by consequence. She hadn't doubted this quest for a second since learning of Weyard's slow death. Every moment from when she was first allowed to start training to accompany Saturos and Menardi to Vale until the day of the raid itself had been to save the world… for a chance to return home with her family to her brother.

Now though, as she watched Mt. Aleph glow a furious red as it blackened out the sky as far as she could see, with ash and rock still falling on every corner of the world, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

 _Once again, Jenna pushed herself to focus. Jenna had been informed, not so kindly, by Menardi's sister, Karst, that Proxians their age–for Karst was maybe two years older than Jenna's fifteen–could summon fire and control it as easily as they breathed. For Jenna, it didn't come as easy. Yes, Psynergy came, and Jenna could make and control her_ flare _Psynergy, and mimic, though not as strongly, Karst and Menardi's Psynergy, but it wasn't enough._

 _Until Jenna could hold her own in training combat against Karst, it would_ never _be enough._

 _It would never be enough for one simple reason, and one alone: Jenna could not prove she was worthy enough to go to Vale with the warriors. And Jenna would do anything to be able to go to Vale–she knew she contributed nothing to the quest, for she was also a Mars Adept, and anything she knew about Vale, so did those who would be chosen to go, but nonetheless, she felt as if it were her destiny to go._

 _Why else would she have not died that day?_

 _"What are you doing? Jenna, dear, it's time for dinner."_

 _Jenna could hear her mother's voice. Jenna didn't dare take her eyes off the fire she was controlling in the snow outside their home_ – _for a fear she'd get distracted, let loose, and destroy the insides of their home. She sent the fire shooting into the air, before dissipating it. Spinning around to look at her mother, Jenna smiled reassuringly._

 _"Practising something I saw Agatio do. I thought the next time Karst and I sparred, I might win if I have a new technique."_

 _Lunette's smile turned a little more melancholy at that. Jenna knew why of course: the adult Valeans didn't like the idea of Jenna going with the warriors of Prox to Vale, and she knew that if she didn't tell Lunette she'd be in for dinner_ now _, she'd deal with the same circular argument again–one that Jenna was determined to win. However, the warriors didn't like the idea either; in their eyes, Jenna was only a child, one who yes, resided in Prox, had adapted to their culture so well, but was not_ of _Prox, and could not be their responsibility._

 _Jenna was determined to prove her worth._

 _"I'll be in for dinner in a few moments. Let me try one more time, okay? I… I have to be able to do this. I don't want to be stuck in Prox for the next few years, waiting for Saturos and Menardi to come back."_

 _Jenna knew she was trying to justify it to her mother. That her mother wouldn't understand either way. Nobody seemed to understand just how much this quest had come to mean to Jenna over the last year, how much she was willing to do for it–including, and up to, giving her life for the quest. She'd sneak aboard the damn ship, if she had to._

 _Lunette sighed as she gently led Jenna inside. "Eat, dry off, and attend to your studies. Learning geography is important."_

 _Jenna sighed, though she did as her mother asked._

 _And when her studies were done, Jenna was heading right back out the door. However, as she rounded the house to practise in relative solitude, she was surprised to see Karst there._

 _The slightly older Proxian had become a friend over the year, Jenna liked to think. They both studied under Menardi, Karst's older sister, along with other young Proxians of their age. Training was overseen by both Saturos and Menardi, as well as Agatio – Karst's senior – but Jenna was forbidden from attending._

 _She often watched and tried to mimic and copy what she had seen, but to little success. Thankfully, Karst seemed to enjoy extra training sessions so when Jenna had complained at length about the unfairness of it all Karst had arranged secret sessions for them to practice._

 _So while it wasn't unusual to see Karst lurking outside of Jenna's home, it_ was _unusual to see her with a pair of scythes; normally the two practised with Psynergy._

 _Jenna blinked as Karst handed her a scythe. Though Jenna had learnt how to use the weapon, she would still be considered a novice by the warrior culture, and much preferred using her fists or her Psynergy over the scythe. But she understood the value of it, and as she took the scythe, she ran her fingers over the guard._

 _"What's this for?"_

 _"If you ever want to be a warrior worthy of going to Vale you need to have more than just Psynergy skills."_

 _Jenna nodded, a fire in her eyes as she adjusted her grip on the scythe. "Then let's do this."_

* * *

"Alex!"

Menardi's bark of the Mercury Adept's name brought Jenna back to the moment. She whipped around to find four sets of eyes trained upon Alex resting lazily against a tree–and what she assumed to be Ivan in a slump beside him.

"Such a hostile tone," Alex replied smoothly. "And after all I've been through to ensure we had our key into Jupiter Lighthouse."

"Jenna says you failed to get the Rod." Saturos advanced onto Alex, stopping just short of stepping on Ivan.

"Regrettably it had already been taken by some others before our arrival," Alex met Saturos' fierce glare with a calm indifference to the supposed threat Saturos was trying to get across with his stance. "However, I have no doubt Hammet will recover the Rod before we pass by Kalay. We have our little bargaining chip here."

Saturos followed Alex's gesture to the boy at his feet.

"And how," Saturos leaned closer to Alex, "do you plan to bargain for the Rod? Walk into Hammet's Palace, boy in tow, and offer an exchange when you intend to keep him for the Lighthouse?"

"Nothing so brainless," Alex scoffed in return. "He'll know we are the ones who took his ward, we simply tell him to send the Rod to Contigo. It waits for us there, we light the Lighthouse, and both the Rod and the boy are returned to him as we go to light Mars."

Jenna felt like she could have cut through the air like butter as everyone watched Saturos glare down at Alex, who only met his fiery eyes with an amused smirk.

"Your responsibility." Saturos stated flatly, disengaging from Alex and striding away.

Jenna rushed over to beside Ivan, studying him carefully. Alex had wrapped him in a cloak too large for him, no doubt to carry or drag Ivan along in whatever state Alex had put him in.

"Is he–"

"Unconscious, but unharmed," Alex replied simply. "Well, no longer harmed. I'm sure he hardly remembers it."

"Alex you–"

"Would not have preferred to try and drag a boy capable of creating lightning and whirlwinds all this way."

Jenna scowled up at the Imilian before turning her attention back to Ivan. gently she manoeuvred him into an upright sitting position, getting the large cloak out from around him. Did he deserve to be dragged into this? It would be years before they arrived at the base of Jupiter Lighthouse, was it fair to expect him to be a prisoner for all that time? Even if they explained the situation to him? He was more likely to believe it than Isaac, but…

He was so young and he had looked so _afraid_ in that last moment Jenna had seen him in Vault. He was just a kid, probably the same age she had been when the Boulder had fallen. It wasn't fair to rob him of those years the way she had lost them. The plan had always been to find an Adept closer to the Lighthouse and use them.

 _Use_ them…? Gods, maybe the way her friends had looked at her was justified.

She let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding and left Ivan to wake up in his own time. With steps that she was overly aware of she moved over to where Isaac and Kraden were huddled, talking in hushed whispers that quickly ended as soon as she was near them.

"I'm sorry there's been no real time to rest," She crouched down and offered each of them some strips of jerky from her travel pouch. "We may not make camp proper until tonight."

Kraden gratefully accepted the jerky but Isaac couldn't even look at her, let alone take her offering. Kraden took the second piece but kept it by his side, no doubt to give to Isaac later without Jenna nearby.

"I hope this isn't too much for you, Kraden," Jenna offered a weak smile. Even if it had been a long time she still remembered Kraden's classes and the sage himself fondly.

Kraden offered a small smile in return, his chest still rising and falling much more rapidly than Jenna would like to see for a man of his age. "No, my dear, I am okay."

She nodded and turned to Isaac, whose eyes were on the ground beneath him. She wanted to reach out to him, hug him, to do… _something_ , anything to help ease all the hurt, betrayal, and pain he must be feeling.

There was no time to even begin to try and explain everything right now, let alone in any believable way. How was she supposed to tell him his dad was still alive after how Felix had reacted to finding out she had abandoned him?

All she could manage was a soft "Stay strong" before she left them alone for the remainder of their rest.

* * *

Their rest lasted a little longer than the scheduled ten minutes as they waited for Ivan to regain consciousness. Alex was against using his Psynergy to heal him only to the point of waking him, explaining that he didn't want to deal with an untrained Adept firing weak Psynergy at them and making a noticeable scene.

They all had to concede to his point.

Saturos and Menardi hid back under their cloaks when he was coming to. Jenna crouched by his side, hood down and maskless, so he wouldn't immediately realise that she was the one who had helped snatch him.

"W-where…" His voice was groggy, and confusion was evident in his unfocused eyes.

"You're safe," Jenna did her best to make her voice calm and soothing. Thankfully he hadn't heard her speak in Vault.

"What happened?" Ivan's purple eyes found Jenna's, wide and scared.

"We…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "We kidnapped you."

With energy she hadn't expected from him Ivan began scrambling away from her, limbs kicking and pushing against the ground in at attempt to put distance between himself and Jenna.

"Wait! Please!" Jenna held her hands in front of her in an attempted gesture to calm him and show he wasn't in danger. "We don't want to hurt you or Hammet. We don't want to use you for money or anything like that."

Ivan's scrambling had stopped, but likely only because his back was against a tree and Jenna was kneeling directly in front of him. His eyes darted around for a moment before fixing back onto Jenna's, but no words came from him.

"I promise you'll be safe. You'll be returned to Hammet after we reach Atteka." Jenna knew her words were likely doing absolutely nothing to comfort the poor boy. "I'll do everything I can for you until then. I'm sorry to say but your chances of escaping, if you are thinking of it, are slim."

Ivan didn't respond, didn't move a muscle, maybe trying to figure some way out of this situation himself. Jenna swallowed a hard lump in her throat as Ivan's teary eyes stared back up at her.

How could anyone being okay with being taken?

How could she be okay with doing it?

* * *

Their rest had ended shortly after Ivan had regained consciousness, allowing none of them time to prepare for the new addition to their group as they continued east. For the most part they now had to try and avoid the common roads and paths since they had a recognisable hostage.

Although, a heavy cloak thrown over Ivan and threats of violence towards any that might try to free him were enough to dissuade the young merchant's son from trying anything daring if they happened to encounter traders along the way. Besides that, the strength of the Proxians Psynergy when driving off crazed beasts in the ash covered landscapes was more than enough to assure Ivan that violence was not an issue for them.

For the most part he kept exceptionally close to Isaac, probably sensing some form of kinship with a fellow young captive. Kraden was doing his best to talk to him, explain what he new about Adepts and Psynergy, essentially teaching him about a whole new world he never knew he had been a part of.

Jenna watched from behind as she followed them with Menardi, feeling a strike through her heart when she saw Isaac smiling to Ivan and talking with him. No doubt their situation was made easier now having someone to look after and make sure he felt safe.

"You won't tell them?"

Jenna glanced briefly to Menardi, the woman's fiery eyes returned a bored look. "No," She shook her head. "I want Isaac to be able to just go back to Vale after Venus, we don't need him past that. He doesn't need to be involved all the way to Prox."

Menardi didn't respond in any way, not that Jenna would notice if she had. Her mind was on the Valeans in Prox. They were as much traitors to Vale as she was, having consented to the mission and, eventually, Jenna's cooperation.

The four of them could return to Vale after the Beacons were lit, suffer whatever punishment Vale felt was right for them. Isaac didn't need to bear that burden too.

Kraden would probably insist on accompanying them regardless, his whole life had revolved around studying the very force they were to unleash. Truly a once in a lifetime concept and she doubted he would have opposed the idea under different circumstances.

Ivan though, they needed him longer. Isaac probably wouldn't abandon him given the chance. She wanted to be able to finish this quest as soon as possible, causing the least amount of damage that she could while unleashing a force of incredible power and capable of so much destruction.

Yet, Mercury Lighthouse itself was almost a two month journey, and at least another six if they could double back to Kalay via Vault without being caught by Vale along the way. The journey from Idejima to Vale had taken months itself and they had no Lighthouses to tackle or towns to run from.

By the end of the day the three captives were about ready to collapse. Having been walking for almost two full days with barely any time to rest she couldn't blame them. She was surprised Kraden hadn't fainted or worse at this point.

Saturos had lit a large campfire while Menardi and Jenna set up tents. They only had the four that they'd had during their initial travels, forcing Menardi and Jenna to bunk together while Ivan and Isaac shared another. Alex had disappeared yet again, but frankly Jenna didn't care.

Saturos began preparing animals they had hunted along the way while Jenna prepared some vegetables they still had in a pot. A few minutes later Jenna was dishing out bowls of stew to everyone gathered around the fire.

Isaac didn't take his bowl from Jenna, leaving her to have to set it beside him before he would even touch it. At the very least everyone seemed to enjoy the first warm meal they had had since before Sol Sanctum.

They ate in relative silence. Saturos and Menardi spoke in hushed Proxian. Jenna wasn't truly paying attention but picked up the topic of the conversation–what to do about their new companions. They'd need more supplies and tents, Jenna was glad to find that they were at least caring for them to some degree.

Kraden was still answering Ivan's seemingly endless questions about Vale, Psynergy, Adepts, Alchemy, anything and everything that he or Isaac might be able to answer. Jenna smiled sadly, remembering the eager questions she used to ask during their classes with the Great Sage of Vale and Kraden in her youth.

Jenna herself was quiet. She sat with neither group, just upon a log on a lonesome side of the fire. She didn't really feel she belonged on either side right now, torn between the life she knew and the life she had now. Prox or Vale… she wasn't sure who she was.

She had finished her stew and was just staring at the fire when Ivan came over to her. She blinked and watched curiously as the boy sat beside her, silent for the first few moments.

"Thank you for the soup." His voice was quiet and he didn't look at her, staring into the fire as she had been a moment beforehand.

"Oh… least I could do." Jenna shrugged a little, unsure of how to respond.

"Today has been… difficult… strange…" Ivan spoke up after another short silence.

"I'm sorry, I–"

"But, you're not bad," Ivan continued before Jenna could apologise in full, "Hammet and I have dealt with bad people. Besides, I've learned so much about what– _who_ –I am. Were things different I would have likely been ecstatic about what I've learned today."

Jenna simply nodded.

"I do have a question for you, though. One Master Kraden can't answer."

Jenna blinked again as Ivan turned from the fire to stare right into her eyes.

"Why?"

Jenna swallowed, she knew she would have to explain it to him. Isaac was a slightly different story, as was Kraden. Ivan didn't have those ties that were keeping Jenna from explaining though.

"Isaac and Kraden told me about what happened at Mt. Aleph, even the tragedy that befell you and your family three years ago. They seem to think you are trying to destroy the world out of some imagined debt for Saturos and Menardi saving your life that day."

"And you?"

"I'm undecided. I have not read a mind since being taken, your blue-haired friend taught me better than that when I tried in Vault, I know it would be no good."

Jenna sighed, glancing over the fire to Isaac and Kraden. The two were talking quietly to each other, occasional furtive glances being cast towards Ivan. She could imagine they asked Ivan to try to find out for them. From the other side of the fire Menardi was watching Isaac and Kraden like a hawk for any sign of attempted escape.

"Come with me."

Jenna stood up and started walking deeper into the woods in which they had camped. Ivan followed a moment after, drawing the attention of the other four at the fire. All eyes watched as the two of them left the campsite, Menardi even standing up and reaching for her scythe before Saturos raised a hand to calm her.

They didn't walk far from the camp, just far enough to escape any eavesdroppers.

"Read my mind."

Jenna could see Ivan blink even in the low light cast by the crackling fire some distance away.

"Excuse me?"

"It's the easiest way to show you." Jenna explained.

"I know you're able to just think what you want because you know I'm in there." Ivan replied skeptically.

"And I can't be trusted. After all I kidnapped you, my old teacher, and my best friend as well as betraying everything I was taught as a child," Jenna nodded to the boy. "I understand, but I can lie to you through words too. At least in my mind you might be able to see the truth for yourself."

The boy made to reply but stopped short. With a deep breath he took Jenna's hand in his and Psynergy sparked to life around him, both of them being encompassed in the silvery pulse of Psynergetic rings.

Jenna did her best to focus, realising she now had to try and relive the past few years of her life since she had been taken from Vale. Pushing Felix out of the path of the Boulder, waking up to the Proxians, and being taken over mountains to a ship and then sailing north.

Arriving in Prox, learning the truth about Alchemy and Weyard, learning about the second mission to Vale, her family, her thoughts of Felix, Isaac, and Garet, and how much she missed Vale.

Training, sparring, the cuts, bruises, and burns. The hunting sessions. The pilgrimage to Mars Lighthouse. Karst, Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, Puelle, the Elder, the Proxian families. The day she was accepted onto the mission home.

Before she knew it she was crying, tears streaming from her eyes and quaky breaths coming from her as all of the emotion, the betrayal, the hurt, the pain of all she had done finally catching up to her in this quiet moment.

Ivan broke the connection and his Psynergy simmered out, tears shining in his own eyes, no doubt having felt the same emotion Jenna had just bombarded him with in her thoughts.

In a slow movement the smaller boy gently wrapped Jenna in her arms, who buried herself into the embrace and sobbed against him. It was the first show of affection she'd gotten in months. How long had it been since she'd seen her mother and father and hugged them? How long since she'd had it with her brother, Isaac, or Garet?

She just wanted her friends and family back.

Ivan squeezed her, rubbing her back as heaving breaths escaped from her. Ivan simply held her for however long it took, Jenna clinging to him desperately through it all, before her crying settled down into quiet sniffles.

She broke the hug and wiped at her eyes, before Ivan produced a handkerchief for her. She blew her nose and did her best to make herself presentable again. She hiccuped once or twice before she found her voice again.

"Thank you…"

Ivan just took her hand and squeezed it again.

"Please, don't tell them."

"I won't," Ivan assured. "But you should. Maybe not now, or tomorrow. But soon, before it's been too long to say anything."

Jenna nodded and thanked him again. They remained there for another minute or so before returning to the camp. Kraden had retired to his tent, but the other three were waiting, eyes fixed onto where Jenna and Ivan had gone, for them to return.

Jenna didn't offer an explanation to Saturos and Menardi, and Ivan quietly went to his tent with Isaac following behind. When Menardi asked her about it when everyone was in their tents she simply said that Ivan had needed to relieve himself, before turning over and doing her best to sleep.

She slept more soundly than she had in some time.

* * *

Sky: Hi friends, thanks for reading sorry my notes are so short but we're posting this at a weird time. I love you guys, thanks for reading, and let us know what you think!

Droory: Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and like the changes and choices we're making as we go, looking forward to bringing you even more!  
Thanks again,  
Your friend and writer,  
Droory


	4. To Mercury

Hello! Thanks in advance for reading, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jenna let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. The group had been making their way through the Goma Range for the better part of a week now–slower than they would have liked, thanks to their slightly unwanted companions–and Jenna had taken it upon herself to make sure their companions were well.

Isaac still wasn't speaking to Jenna. Though now he'd respond to things such as 'do you want some food' and 'it's time to camp' nonverbally, he wouldn't give Jenna the time of day otherwise. It was getting _frustrating;_ Jenna wanted to explain to him, tell him why, because she knew that Ivan was right; if she didn't explain, and soon, there'd be no way for Isaac to see her as anything but a monster.

Kraden had become slightly more vocal as the days wore on, no doubt getting more used to the travel requirements and tired of the silence of the group as a whole. When possible he had tried to ask Jenna, Saturos, and Menardi about their motivations. When that had proved fruitless though, he started to ask about Alchemy and Proxian Psynergy and legends, the scholar showing strongly through him.

Menardi had grown tired of his questions and own lectures fairly quickly, but Saturos–and Alex if he was ever with the group–were more than accommodating for him. He was still somewhat distant toward Jenna herself, but occasionally showed some warmth toward her, perhaps seeing that his kidnappers were not bad people.

Ivan was easily the friendliest of the three 'guests' in their group. While usually quiet and sticking closer to Kraden and Isaac, he did spend time with Jenna as well. Jenna really enjoyed Ivan's company. Saturos and Menardi weren't exactly the best friends Jenna could imagine and the others were keeping her at an arm's length.

Ivan would tell her stories of his merchant travels, exotic things he had seen, about Kalay, and of his own life growing up as an Adept and not knowing anything. The rumours of Ivan being adopted were true–he confirmed–and Jenna found herself feeling for him as he talked about the family who gave him up and he had never known.

Jenna wondered if that's how Felix felt when he learned she was still alive...

Jenna looked back at the group for a moment from behind her mask–she had been told to go ahead, to scout out the terrain–and quickly ducked inside the next part of the cavern.

For a moment, Jenna thought she saw a red creature dart around out of the corner of her eye, but she did her best to ignore it. Whatever it was, it'd have to wait until Jenna scouted the nearby area, so she could find a way out of the caves. Jenna turned left, then left again, jumping over a stump that had been partially submerged in the river that had cut through the caves.

 _Hey._

Jenna froze; whatever she had heard, it was like a voice–both being heard on the outside, _and_ being heard inside her head–and that alone was disconcerting; it was not a voice she had heard before.

 _Hey, over here. You're an Adept, aren't you?_

"Who are you?" Jenna asked, her hands gripping her scythe, spinning it out in front of her. She was prepared. Whatever was approaching her–she'd be ready.

There was no response. Slowly lowering her scythe, Jenna exhaled once more, unaware she had been holding her breath. Clearly, she was starting to break under pressure. That had to be what it was. She took a few steps towards where she had come from, only to feel something small collide with the back of her head.

 _I said over here!_

Jenna spun around, flames forming around her fists, before she froze at the sight of the small creature. The creature was red and orange, with big blue eyes, and it had a small tail. It had a comforting glow about it, and it half nuzzled Jenna's face, making a soft cooing sound.

 _Hello. My name is Forge._

"What the–what _are_ you?"

 _I'm a Djinni._

The Djinn. Jenna had heard stories of them–from Alex, from Puelle and the Elder–and how once Adepts had been able to fuse with Djinn in order to make themselves stronger. Saturos and Menardi would think that fusion is a cheap tactic to make weak Adepts stronger. As for Jenna… she wouldn't consider herself a 'weak' Adept, but she knew for a fact she was nowhere near as strong as Saturos and Menardi. With this Djinni, though–it might give Jenna the edge she needed.

"I see," Jenna said softly, putting her scythe away as her Psynergy dissipated. "What do you want with me, little Forge?"

 _I was separated from my friends. However, I was mostly looking for Adepts to help. That's my purpose. You seem familiar though… Are you one of the people who were inside Sol Sanctum?_

Jenna froze. Inside Sol Sanctum? That was certainly one way of putting it. She inhaled sharply through her teeth, making a whistling sound.

"I am," Jenna confirmed.

Forge tilted its head to the side, watching Jenna with those big blue eyes, before it nuzzled Jenna's face once more. _Well,_ cooed Forge, _I need friends. Your group might too._

"I don't know. My companions might not like the idea. Besides–I don't know how to bond with you, or how it works, or anything like that–"

Forge was quiet for a long moment, before it nuzzled Jenna once more, _I can explain. It's… It'd be easier to show you–_

Jenna just nodded, not quite sure what Forge meant by 'show her'. However, Forge then turned into a large set of sparkling particles, settling on–and then _in_ –Jenna's skin. A gentle brush against Jenna's mind gave her information, on how to use the Djinn, and she grinned. She felt… stronger, somehow. Jenna turned back towards where she was supposed to rendezvous with the group.

She'd keep Forge to herself for now."Took you long enough," Menardi drawled as Jenna returned.

* * *

Jenna just ducked her head for a brief moment, before reporting, "Terrain is fine, we should be able to make it past the range in the next day or two."

"Inform the others," Saturos began gathering up his equipment with no pause to wait to see the nod Jenna gave as an acknowledgment.

"Hey," Jenna tried to make her voice as soft and friendly as she could toward the three travelling companions they had acquired. "We'll be heading through the caves toward Bilibin, doesn't seem to be any blockades or dangers along the way so it should be a safe trip."

Ivan spoke up. "Hammet never much liked the Goma Cave. Monsters liked it in there, it made more sense to go around via Xian."

"You've been through before?" Jenna asked as they started out toward the cave entrance she had found buried beneath a dead tree and vines.

"Once or twice. As I said, Hammet couldn't really make it profitable to go this way."

"Do you know the way through?"

"There used to be a small bridge," Ivan explained. "It crossed this river that runs through the cave, but I haven't been there in years. Who knows if it's still in working order?"

Jenna went silent; she had seen splintered and rotted wood in the early portions of the cavern she had explored, near the very river Ivan had mentioned. The bridge must have destroyed or simply fallen to time. The long way was the only option.

The travel through the caves was slow… more annoying than anything else. The monsters in the caves seemed to have more sense than the feral animals they had encountered when fleeing Vale and Vault.

They would consistently do their best to avoid engaging Saturos and Menardi, striking from behind or engaging in ambushes in order to pick off Isaac, Ivan, or Kraden. Often it was Jenna who was the first defense for the three of them, swiping at the monsters with scythe and flaming fists, before one of the Proxians would rush to her side to dispatch them with ease.

Jenna had tried to convince one of them to follow behind to help protect their captives only to be met with refusals.

"We can't hold your hands through this entire journey," Saturos had replied after yet another encounter. "You are more than capable of defending yourself and they will need to learn."

Jenna knew Saturos was right of course.

Jenna had been to Mars Lighthouse. Jenna knew the fights from this point on would only get worse, and if they were all to survive then they would all need to fight.

* * *

 _Sparks flew as a giant sickle bounced off the red-tiled floor with a loud screech. Jenna ducked and rolled away, blood smeared across her face, hands shaking, and legs wobbling in horror._

 _She couldn't do this, she couldn't do this, she couldn't–_

 _"Jenna!"_

 _Karst flew to Jenna's side with a wide horizontal slash from her own scythe, driving back the great bull like monster that had been bearing down upon Jenna._

 _"Up!" Karst's voice was loud, echoing all around the dim hallway of Mars Lighthouse._

 _Jenna shakily restored her stance, gripping the handle of the scythe so tightly that she was scared she might snap it. Jenna looked up from the floor, Karst standing ready between she and the monster that had singled her out from their training group._

 _If not for Karst coming back for her then–_

 _Both of them rolled to the sides as the monster charged forward with a bellowing cry, the blade of it's sickle glancing across Jenna's sleeve as it passed her. Both girls found their footing as it crashed into the wall ahead of it._

 _"Now!" Karst's Psynergy burst to life, a powerful force much more potent than anything Jenna was yet capable of._

 _Jenna did her best to keep up with her partner, her own Psynergy sparking into existence as Karst made the air around the monster explode. The monster roared and staggered as Jenna fired plumes of flame toward it, doing her best to focus in on any wounds she could see Karst had caused._

 _Before Jenna had even registered that her Psynergy had landed Karst had already dashed forward. Jenna saw Karst's scythe swinging through the smoke and sparks left behind by their Psynergy as she sliced at the monster's weakened form._

 _By the time Jenna had found herself in a position to join Karst she had already backed up as the monster had recovered._

 _"What are you doing!?" Karst's voice was loud and enraged. Jenna couldn't blame Karst; Jenna didn't even know what she was doing here._

 _"S-sorry, I–"_

 _"Don't think, act!" Karst ordered, grabbing Jenna's wrist and pulling her out of the way of a crystal of ice the beast had hurled at them._

 _"With me, slide!"_

 _Jenna understood. They had practiced this together._

 _They rushed the beast–scythes held at their sides–as it in turn began a charge toward them. With a terrified scream Jenna found herself and Karst sliding underneath the beast as their blades dragged through the muscles of its legs._

 _The beasts bellow rang out in Jenna's mind for what felt like hours and by the time she had managed to stop her slide and get back to her feet Karst had already leapt onto the beast's back and drove her blade through its skull._

 _Moments later Karst advanced on Jenna, fresh blood glistening upon her face and armour as she glared down at her._

 _"Are you hurt?" Karst's expression was hard but her tone was softer._

 _Jenna shook her head, too ashamed to meet Karst's gaze or answer verbally._

 _"Wear that blood with pride for now." Karst said simply, tilting Jenna's chin up with a leather gloved hand. "A reminder that you can, and will need to, fight. The others would not have returned for you. I should not have."_

 _"I know, I'm s–"_

 _"No apologies," Karst's eyes narrowed, and her hand gripped Jenna's chin a little tighter. "Actions. Fight. Show the rest of them what we have trained for together. Prove to them you have what it takes."_

* * *

"Don't think. Act!" Jenna yelled as she swung her scythe at a beast swiping at Isaac.

The monster's weapon spun out of his hand and Jenna watched as a chunk of earth drove up through its body from beneath it, shattering the monster's bones before it fell to the ground in a heap.

"Good," Jenna nodded as she helped Isaac up. Isaac was so shocked, shaking and staring at the damage he had caused to the monster, that he didn't even realise he had taken Jenna's hand and refused to let it go.

"It's okay," Jenna spoke softly, gently rubbing her hand along Isaac's back as he shook. "You did great."

It was a few moments before Isaac registered that it was Jenna who was comforting him and wrenched his own hand out of hers. Isaac froze for a second after and offered Jenna a small nod and a 'thank you' before quickly moving away from her.

Jenna allowed a small sigh to escape her, glancing at the broken body of the monster she and Isaac had defeated. Alchemy and Psynergy were dangerous weapons, Vale had always told them, and now Isaac had unleashed the full force of a Psynergetic attack and devastated a living creature. Jenna could not blame Isaac for being shaken… or for thinking less of her for wanting to unleash that power.

They continued on through the caves with Jenna doing her best to instruct both Ivan and Isaac on what to do or how to protect themselves as they went. A difficult task considering Isaac only had an old shortsword and Ivan was weaponless.

Regardless, by the time they had reached the exit to the cave two days later Isaac and Ivan were at least competent enough to defend themselves against smaller monsters.

"Some interesting news."

Jenna made her frustration known through a harsh sigh as the sound of Alex warping in and his superior tone hit all all their ears.

"Vale has indeed given chase." Alex announced.

Jenna and the others all exchanged glances at the news, she and Isaac lingering on one another for a little bit longer.

"Your brother, dear Jenna, and the boy who was so kind as to deliver the three Stars to me in the chamber."

Jenna went stiff. So… Felix really was after her. Garet too. Jenna… didn't know how to feel about that. Yes, Jenna had expected Vale to give chase, and had expected that Felix and Garet to be punished for being in Sol Sanctum, but had never thought Vale would make them chase her down alone.

"Garet…" Isaac's voice was barely above a whisper but everyone heard him clearly.

"Ah, yes, forgive me," Alex offered a bow to Isaac, who simply returned a glare. "During the commotion of Sol Sanctum his name escaped me."

"And the Star?" Menardi asked.

Alex could only offer a shrug in return. "I cannot say. However, we gave them our conditions in the Sanctum, they know they'll need it for even a chance of returning to Vale with our newest friends."

"In addition," Alex continued, turning his attention to Ivan. "It seems they have also come in possession of Hammet's rod. They were quite busy in Vault, apprehended the thieves themselves and are now entering the Goma Cave as we speak."

"No time to lose then," Saturos stated plainly as he whipped around and marched north toward both Bilibin and Imil.

The group pushed onward in relative silence. Alex's news had done little to spur the already quiet group into talking much at all for the remainder of the day. Each of them was absorbed in their own thoughts, Jenna most of all.

Felix and Garet likely thought of Jenna in much the same way Isaac did now, if not worse. They were chasing them down with the intention of stopping them, Jenna knew Vale wouldn't allow the Mars Star to be bargained away for Isaac and Kraden.

They would fight them if something wasn't done.

Ivan was right. The longer Jenna waited to tell Isaac and Kraden the truth of everything the harder it would be. Whether Jenna liked it or not they were here now, nothing she could say or do would change that, but at the very least perhaps she could ease their pain on this journey.

Maybe with Isaac and Kraden on their side then Felix and Garet could be convinced too.

Jenna almost laughed at herself. Was she still so naive?

Jenna could say all she wanted to each of them, but where was her proof? What evidence did she possibly have to show them that her parents and Isaac's father were alive? What did she have on her to prove to them that Weyard was bleeding out and was soon to die?

None. Not a gods damned thing.

Jenna sighed, knowing she would go in circles like this forever. Despite everything, she still had to try. Hell… with Ivan as a mind reader maybe there was a chance.

* * *

A few days later, after they had made camp for the evening, Jenna petitioned Saturos and Menardi for a detour towards Bilibin. The Proxians refused at first, but citing need for a proper night's rest and proper resupplies for everyone, Jenna convinced them that in the long run they would save time.

She wasn't sure how true that was. She certainly missed the feeling of a warm bed and a hot meal in the morning, she was certain Isaac, Kraden, and Ivan would all be more energetic after a stay at Bilibin's inn, not to mention the opportunity to have their own tents and canteens.

Besides that, Jenna felt she needed a room alone with Isaac and Kraden if she was to tell them the truth. While Jenna didn't think for a second that Saturos or Menardi would care if she told them at this point, she worried their presence would skew the possibility of belief.

So it was that the next day Jenna found herself entering through the gates of Bilibin. All seven of them walked quickly, Saturos and Menardi tightly wrapped in their cloaks to hide their appearance, to get to the inn as soon as they could.

Or at least, Jenna tried. Finding herself stalling, as Jenna still felt horribly disturbed at the sight that had greeted the group when they had all entered BIlibin. A tree just about a head taller than herself stood between the outer gate and the inner one of Bilibin, looking like a twisted mockery of a person.

From the ground two trunks grew upward before merging into another and numerous branches and twigs wrapped around each other in what seemed to be arms reaching out to something. The worst though, was just beneath the sprouting leaves at the top of it.

The wood of the tree seemed like some horrified reflection of a face. That of a man, Jenna would have guessed, looking as though it was constantly screaming. Knots in the wood that looked very much like a pair of eyes stared outwards, almost painfully, striking Jenna right to her core.

Jenna shook her head, swallowing, before hurrying past the mangled mockery of a human that was the tree. Isaac and Ivan seemed to have been caught by its appearance as well, quickly following after Jenna when she crossed in front of it and past them.

Jenna and Ivan broke from the group to visit the various merchants and stores while Alex and the rest went to secure rooms for the night.

"I'm telling them tonight," Jenna stated as they looked over various tents for sale.

Ivan nodded in return, sensing Jenna had more to say before seeking his words.

"I'm just not sure how to do it. How I could even make them believe me, or if it even mattered if they did. I've been going in circles with it for ages now."

"Whether they do or don't doesn't matter," Ivan replied as the merchant he bargained with sorted through the gold Ivan had handed him. "Get it out, nevermind the details. Once it's said it will be easier to talk about it, believed or not."

Jenna wrung her hands together nervously as she glanced back toward the inn, only turning again when she heard Ivan let out a light giggle.

"You're not exactly the picture of a kidnapper doing that," Ivan teased out of earshot of any others.

Jenna found herself smiling a little before gently punching Ivan in the arm, "That's a good thing you idiot."

The two found themselves laughing and teasing one another as they continued around the Bilibin market, picking up anything and everything they could for their long journey–a task made much easier by Ivan's mastery of merchant law and bartering.

* * *

It was later that night–after the lot of them had been given their new supplies and been treated to a hot meal–that Jenna was able to get both Isaac and Kraden into a room without the others thanks to the help of Ivan.

Kraden seemed much more comfortable in the situation than Isaac was, resting comfortably upon one of the room's beds while Isaac stood tense and solid near a wall. Jenna was sure if she moved from the door he would leave the room in a heartbeat.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions…"

"My dear," Kraden spoke up as Jenna's sentence faded away, "too many. These past weeks have offered us no answers, only more questions."

"You probably won't believe me but…"

"Just say it." Isaac interrupted, a cold glare being shot at the girl who reminded him of a friend he used to have.

Jenna took a sharp breath at Isaac's tone, swallowing and wringing her hands again trying to find the best way to start. Jenna wished she had practiced this rather than worrying about what would happen.

"That night… the Boulder, I mean. I wasn't… the only one who survived after the Boulder fell."

Jenna could feel time slow down around her as the words, heavy and laboured, left her. Jenna swallowed again, licking at her lips and only now realising just how dry they were.

"What are you…?"

Isaac's entire posture relaxed as he spoke, his body going from that of an unmoving statue to something more frail, Jenna worried he might fall.

"Saturos and Menardi. When they found me drifting in the rivers outside of Vale… they rescued my parents too," Jenna could feel her stomach twisting around itself, pulling at her throat to try and keep the words from coming out. "And your father, Isaac."

Jenna had been right, Isaac did fall back. Isaac stumbled a little as he registered the words before tripping and landing on the bed behind him.

"You're lying…" Isaac's voice was soft, quiet, and he didn't even look at Jenna to accuse her.

"I told you that you might not believe me," Jenna replied, wanting to close the distance between Isaac and herself but finding her feet planted to the floor firmly. "And it doesn't matter if you do, I guess. But the three of them are alive in Prox, captives in a loose sense, but cared for and well looked after."

"Shut up!" Isaac yelled but his body was still unable to summon the will to do anything but turn his head to glare at Jenna.

"Isaac." Kraden raised a hand to try and calm the boy, interested to see what Jenna had to say no doubt.

"Honestly, I thought you might have asked when you found out I was alive…" Jenna was thankful they hadn't of course, she didn't know how she might have dealt with that question before now.

"I had considered their survival a possibility," Kraden nodded to both Jenna and Isaac, perhaps meaning that the two of them had discussed that before. "If you were rescued from the river there was a chance that at least one other could have too. To hear they're well is a great relief."

"As prisoners." Isaac's voice dripped with venom as he spoke.

"Less so than even the two of you are," Jenna answered simply. "They are as much a part of Prox as they were of Vale."

Isaac made to retort again but Kraden calmed him once more in order to speak.

"While a relief, my dear, I'm afraid that raises more questions than it answers. Tell us… why are you doing this?"

Jenna froze again, still unprepared to handle any of these topics. Jenna felt like she was a student in one of Kraden's classes again, called upon to answer a question that Jenna didn't know the answer to.

"It's… hard to explain, but I guess if anyone might believe it to be true it will be you, Kraden."

The scholar sat up a little straighter at that, eyebrows raising quizzically over his glasses. "What do you mean, my dear?" Kraden asked.

Jenna inhaled, before she began telling Kraden. "Prox is a dying land. Once, there were settlements over the furthest north, but now there's only Prox and Mars Lighthouse. You both know our world is flat," a brief pause and a nod from Kraden, though Isaac crossed his arms and looked out a window.

Jenna continued.

"The land is eroding around us. Every year, at Gaia Falls, more and more of the land erodes away and at the poles of our world, more and more just. Crumbles away and ceases to exist."

"Crumbles away?" Kraden leaned forward, equal parts dubious and curious.

Jenna nodded, "Prox says that Alchemy was like the blood of Weyard. When it was sealed away it stopped flowing. The edges of the world started to wither away and die before falling away. Eventually there will be nothing left."

Jenna pulled out her map of Weyard, stretching it out. "We're heading to Imil and Mercury Lighthouse." Jenna said, pointing near the northernmost parts of the map. "Prox is further north. Only on the map with Mars Lighthouse because it was made by Proxian cartographers." Jenna pointed to Mars Lighthouse, sighing a bit. "That is, of course, assuming it's still there when we get back."

"How do I know you're not lying to get our cooperation?" Isaac asked.

Jenna sighed. "You don't. Not unless Ivan can allow others to read my mind as well–because then I'd let you look through my memories myself."

"So why are you telling us all this? What do the Lighthouses have to do with all this?" Isaac's tone was accusatory.

"I'm telling you because you deserve to know. You're going to be with us for at least a year, Isaac. You deserve to know as much as anybody else here what will happen to the world–"

"Oh, so you can guilt me into betraying Vale, like you have!"

"Because if we don't light the Lighthouses and unleash Alchemy upon the world, we won't have a world left! If not now, then in fifty years! Prox doesn't have time–our _parents_ don't have time left for them! Because if you don't cooperate then _I can't protect you!"_

There was a long moment of silence, before Kraden said, "Jenna, it _is_ a bit hard to believe."

Jenna swallowed. "It is. I didn't believe it for myself, until I saw the gap of nothingness at the end of Mars Lighthouse. But it's the truth of the world. It's ending. I tried to tell myself the world would go on with or without me, but when I saw the black nothingness at the end of the world, and knew that I had the power to do _something_ about it, I couldn't just watch the world fade into nothingness."

Jenna waited to be yelled at again. To be told to leave. Instead Jenna got, "So why do they need _me_?"

Jenna looked at Isaac. "We can't get into Venus without a Venus Adept. I'm sorry, Isaac. If there was _any other way_ , I swear–our plan was to find an Adept of each type near the Lighthouses and secure their help. But we were lucky to find Alex, you, and Ivan; there's next to no Mercury Clan left. No Venus Clan. Jupiter Adepts had always been a rarity, and we have no guarantee that there's been any near Jupiter Lighthouse in decades."

Isaac was silent for a long moment, before he said, "Damned if I do, damned if I don't, huh?"

"Something like that," Jenna said wryly, her lips curling up into an almost-smile.

"I'll help," Isaac crossed his arms and looked out the window once more. "Not like I have much of a choice. Though I'm punching Alex at some point–"

"Get in line. I'm punching him first."

* * *

Jenna did her best to make sure the newest companions were equipped properly. Isaac, with armour, a bow, and his sword, and Ivan with a sword and some traveling robes. Every night they camped, Jenna dragged the two away and taught them more about fighting than they had most likely known before.

Psynergy was harder to teach. Jenna had to practise on her own, figured out what style was best for her. She wouldn't be able to make Proxian warriors out of Isaac and Ivan, but she could keep them alive.

Why was she trying so hard? What did she ever hope to accomplish? Saturos and Menardi would see this through to the end–just as planned.

But as they approached the caves, the more clever and sentient the monsters became. They'd try to pick off Kraden first, sensing him to be the weakest link, and while Saturos and Menardi would defend Kraden, for without his knowledge, they'd potentially be lost, it was up to Jenna to defend her charges.

Which is where Jenna was now–standing down two goblins with only her body in the way between the monsters and her friends. Jenna's scythe was some distance away, and she knew that she'd have to protect them.

Psynergy flaring to life, Jenna caused fire to sprout up around her hands as she felt her connection with Forge activate. Jenna roared as she charged in, punching a goblin to cause the fire on her hands to form like a dragon around the goblin, sending it flying in the air for a brief moment, before it crashed.

Jenna looked at the other goblin, which was backing up now, before she half-snarled, " _You're next."_

The ground around where the first goblin landed was fine. All was fine as the second goblin ran away. Jenna looked over Isaac and Ivan, grinning a bit nervously. "You two okay?"

After making sure both were fine, the group started catching up with Saturos and Menardi.

The caves would take some time to get through, but then quickly it'd be Imil.

* * *

"Alex."

Jenna said it over dinner one night, looking at the man as the group chose to camp outside of the caves, under the stars in the bitter early winter the northern climates were suffering.

"What should we expect in the Lighthouse?"

Alex looked over at Jenna, before back to where they could see the Lighthouse in the distance, then back to Jenna, all smug and slightly arrogant smiles.

"It's been some time since I was there, but I know the paths well. A monster or two, since the Elemental Stars were retrieved, but nothing we shouldn't be able to handle. Mercury was said to once be one of the most powerful beacons with its healing waters after all–it should be no shock that once it is relit, then there will be a force unlike anything we've ever seen in our lifetimes."

Jenna exhaled, watching her breath fog in front of her, as she looked north to the gleaming blue tower in the distance. The smoke and ash from Mt. Aleph had finally dissipated, giving her a clear view of both it and the most beautiful night sky she had seen in some time.

Jenna had no doubt that it would definitely be something incredible, awe-inspiring… terrifying when the Beacon was ignited. Would the people of Imil be okay?

"And Imil?" Jenna turned from the Lighthouse to ask Alex.

Jenna caught the Mercury Adept tensing up–freezing, she would have liked to say–before he turned to reply. "What of it?"

"Will it be okay? I see it is quite close to the coast. Igniting the Beacon could do anything to the nearby seas, or the weather, or the monsters nearby if Mt. Aleph is any indication."

Alex pursed his lips as he looked north again, though not toward the Lighthouse this time. It was a few more moments of silence, bar the wind whistling around them, before he replied.

"Imil has no official guard like Bilibin or Kalay. Any monsters who come close to the town are either handled by the Sanctum sages or volunteers," Alex paused, eyes narrowing before speaking again. "It is a small town, smaller even than Vault. Primarily elderly as the youth generally want to leave for greener pastures, as they say. It wouldn't be difficult to relocate given it's size, the main hindrance would be how stubborn the town can be."

"Couldn't handle the rules, huh?" Jenna smirked wide. "Too strict for the high-and-mighty?"

Alex took a second before he turned to face her, smug smile still ever-present, "Oh, Jenna. How little you know."

* * *

The travel further north toward Imil and Mercury Lighthouse was brutal for Isaac, Kraden, and Ivan. The cold bit at every part of their bodies and they often needed to take more frequent breaks or earlier camping times to survive the ever harsher winter weather of the north.

Jenna could sympathise somewhat. While not as cold as Prox during its winters she could still feel herself shiver and shake as a gust blew over her. Something that brought her great shame when she realised Menardi had seen her.

Jenna did her best with her Mars Psynergy to keep the group warm–Saturos and Menardi not wanting to expend any needlessly before the Lighthouse–by creating small torches or heating the air around them.

While a nice break and relief it also drained Jenna more rapidly each day, something that the Proxians were not willing to slow down for.

Jenna was thankful, at least, that her efforts were not unrewarded. Since the talk in Bilibin Isaac had been warming up to her. Isaac offered Jenna his spare cloak when she had drained herself, he and Ivan had helped support her as they walked, and Isaac, Ivan, and Kraden had taken turns preparing meals for her so she could rest.

Isaac was still quiet, for the most part, toward her. He had started to inquire about how Jenna was and look out for her. He had even jumped in front of a monster to protect her a few times.

Kraden was decidedly more chatty now that he knew the truth of their quest, and a near constant stream of questions about Prox's and Alex's knowledge and discoveries of Alchemy poured forth from him. Kraden truly was like a new man when he discussed Alchemy.

Ivan was much the same as he had been since the night Jenna had shown him her thoughts. Yet, now he seemed more confident in himself, held himself a little higher. Jenna was quite proud of how Ivan's training was coming along, and he took to the Psynergetic portion of it with fervour.

It was nice to be able to rely on the three of them for friendly company.

It felt nice to be looked after again.

It had been many months since Jenna had last had someone who would take care of her.

The days had stretched into weeks amidst the white landscape before their group finally arrived at the base of Mercury Lighthouse just after the sun had set. There was no argument about whether to camp or not, Jenna and the others knew that Saturos would never allow it.

Jenna felt a wave of disorientation wash over her as she climbed the steps leading up to the entrance. Jenna turned her eyes upward, straining her neck to even be able to see the edges of the great tower summit far above her.

Jenna's stomach twisted around in knots as she approached a pulsing blue portal settled into a grand doorway leading inside the Lighthouse. Jenna had felt trepidation when it was her task to unlock Mars Lighthouse and prove she was worthy of entering for training, but this was a whole other level.

"Let's change the world," Alex said, raising his arms as his body pulsed with Psynergy.

With a flash the portal before them vanished, a great blue light pulsing outwards from the Lighthouse, before they crossed the threshold.

* * *

Sky: Thank you guys for reading and I hope you want to stab Alex as much as I do! 3

Droory: Hey thanks for reading! Really hope you enjoyed it. Let us know what you thought, we always love to hear from you guys!  
Your friend and writer,  
Droory


	5. The First Lighthouse

Hi everyone! So sorry this chapter has been delayed but real life has taken writing time away. However, we hope you enjoy this one, thanks in advance for reading!

* * *

If she had thought the feeling of the Lighthouse outside was oppressive then Jenna was now truly feeling the weight of being a Mars Adept in the source of Mercury's power–extinguished though it may be.

All around her was water and cooling colours, blues and turquoises, even the torches that dotted the vast hallways and passages seemed to glow with some icy shine. Waterfalls crashed through floor grates, ancient pipes fired geysers and sprays, and everywhere they stepped there seemed to be a constant squelch of boots or the unending sounds of water dripping from the ceiling above.

Jenna grumbled heavily as yet another drop of water splashed against her shoulder from above, her mood souring rapidly as they followed Alex quickly through the various puzzles that led them closer to the Aerie.

In some corner of her mind she wondered how Saturos and Menardi were handling the Lighthouse. Though they were far more skilled and powerful Adepts they had a reputation of becoming easily frustrated and angered for a reason, and if the Lighthouse alone was enough to sour her she didn't want to know if this was hurting Felix's chances should he catch them here.

Unlike the three Mars Adepts, however, Alex seemed to be relishing in the area–and as a member of the Mercury Clan, Jenna supposed he was, not to put too fine a point on it, in his element. It was sickening; Jenna just wanted Alex to _stop_.

That was neither here nor there, however; Jenna was rear guard, and her mission was, in part, to make sure Felix hadn't caught up with them. The Lighthouse, as they progressed, forced them to double back at points, causing them to delicately go over traps that had reset once they had left each room.

Much to the frustration of Saturos and Menardi.

"Are you _sure_ we're going the right way, Alex?" Saturos snarled out as once again the group was forced to double back through a room they had previously entered.

Alex, for his part didn't respond at first, looking at the puzzle in the room before them. " _Ah._ I understand now; I fear we've been looking at this one the wrong way."

"What?" Saturos' voice was the kind of anger Jenna had grown to fear, more than an explosive temperament from any Proxian warrior; it was the cold anger of the north, barely audible, but the more dangerous for it. This anger was the kind that, in other times, may have lead to duels to the death–or worse.

Jenna had to wonder, would Saturos call one here and now, and leave Alex nothing but a corpse in the room they were in–and with no Mercury Adept to help them through the Lighthouse?

But Menardi placed a hand on Saturos' arm, half-snarling, "Hurry up, Alex. We don't have all day."

Alex merely nodded, holding up a hand and pressing it to the floor before the puzzle. The rings of Psynergy burst to life around him as he cast _Ply_ , a small angel-like creature coming and floating around the area for a moment, before disappearing.

Jenna felt her stomach bottom out before the floor did.

The group of seven fell through the floor, some of them making more startled sounds than others, and they landed in a pool of water below them.

The cold water rushed over Jenna's face, going up her nose and in her mouth. At first, she gasped, trying to get air in her lungs, but they only filled with more water. Around her, she could see people starting to swim up, and Jenna begged her body to move.

It didn't.

She began to sink slowly into the depths of Mercury Lighthouse, the water around her growing cold and chilly. The light at the top of the room from the torches began to grow distant, and Jenna realised this is how she was going to die.

 _The water was cold as it rushed around every part of her body. Jenna felt her body slam into the various sides of the river as the boulder cascaded down the flooding pathways. She couldn't breathe; water had rushed in her lungs, and she was positive the only reason she was alive was her Psynergy. Ahead of her, she could almost see her parents and Kyle, their bodies as limp as her own as they were all slowly drowning._

 _Jenna would be crying in any other situation, but she watched as a hand reached down for her and–_

Jenna gasped for air the moment Menardi pulled her head up above the water. Instantly, Jenna began choking on the water that was occupying the space the air was trying to go. Menardi not-so-gently flung Jenna onto a dry piece of the room they were in, and Jenna vomited up water. After a moment, once she felt her equilibrium restored, Jenna looked over to thank Menardi, who merely grunted.

Jenna began to look around the room they were in. It was that same blue-green that the rest of the Lighthouse was, with the water-floor surrounding the inside, while the perimeter of the room was covered in white tiles, presumably so whomever landed inside it would have had a chance to save their lives, had they triggered the trap correctly.

"What was your plan if we all died?!" Menardi roared in Alex's direction.

"You ask that as though I even considered that to be a possibility," Alex responded cooly, "it's as if you don't trust me."

Jenna was still gasping for air as she tried to get back to her feet but she could _hear_ the shit-eating grin on Alex's face.

"It was merely a light defense against intruders, to stop the untrained or unprepared."

"And you neglected to give us this information so that we could be prepared." Kraden said before Menardi or Saturos could explode at him.

"I was prepared, fully capable of keeping all of you from perishing so early on in this quest. However, if it helps."

Jenna had brought herself back to standing in time to see the man make an over-exaggerated bow towards their now soaked group.

"My sincerest apologies. It should please you to know we are now closer to the Aerie."

"Yeah sure," Isaac's tone was filled with sarcasm. "Going _down_ certainly seems like it's the way up."

"This from the boy who stepped through a portal at the center of a volcano and ended up in a room filled with water." Alex countered as he made a little hand gesture for the rest of them to follow him through the Lighthouse.

Isaac simply made a small grunt of aggravation, pouting as he wrung out the water from his scarf.

Jenna was silent as they continued through the winding hallways of Mercury, focusing her Psynergy on drying herself much the same as Saturos and Menardi had immediately after climbing out of the pool.

She did what she could to heat the air around Isaac, Kraden, and Ivan, much as she had on the way to the Lighthouse, but just being there had her feeling drained. It would do her no good to exhaust herself on something so frivolous anyway.

Surprisingly the inside of the Lighthouse was not as cold as Jenna had been expecting, especially considering the frigid temperatures and weather outside. For now the group could be soaked and wet, no doubt Alex would dump them into water again before they reached the Aerie anyway.

Jenna simply kept to herself as the group followed Alex and Kraden as they studied and solved puzzle after puzzle, rolling pipes, Psynergetically hopping across pristine pools of water, passing through waterfalls, and all else the Lighthouse had in place to guard the Aerie.

Saturos and Menardi, meanwhile, seemed to have their wrath sated by the various monsters that populated the Lighthouse, cutting through them with practiced ease and unmatched ferocity.

Jenna found herself swallowing as she saw the faces of Felix and Garet on the faces of slain monsters.

She hoped they didn't catch up tonight.

Jenna felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Isaac looking at her with a look she was certain was currently on her own face. Worry, wanting a plan for if things went wrong, maybe being able to explain to Felix what was happening.

Isaac had seen how Saturos and Menardi fought, and Jenna had explained to him early on that even if they tried to turn against them to save Felix and Garet they would have no chance. Isaac knew this but Jenna could see what he was thinking, even without Ivan's powers.

That he would want to help Felix if it came to it, despite the risks, despite the emotional state the Lighthouse had put the Proxians in. Jenna didn't know what she would do, if she could turn against the two people who rescued her and gave her a home and purpose, the two who could bring her back to her parents.

Jenna swallowed, reaching to her shoulder to give Isaac's hand as encouraging of a squeeze as she could manage, and nodded to him.

She pushed forward through their group, past both Saturos and Menardi, and next to Alex and Kraden as they continued to solve and discuss the mysteries of the Lighthouse.

"Alex."

Her voice was quiet, ashamed, as she spoke to get the Mercury Adept's attention.

Alex turned his head curiously towards the girl, a rather neutral expression upon his face which surprised her.

"I need to ask you something."

Jenna flashed Kraden a quick glance and the scholar slowed his pace a little to fall back and allow Jenna some privacy with Alex.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Again, Jenna was surprised, though Alex's tone was the same as ever the volume was dropped to what hers had been.

Jenna chewed on her cheeks, feeling them burn at the outrage at herself for what she was about to ask.

"I want your help."

Alex didn't respond, he just continued through the Lighthouse, studying inscriptions and directions as he guided the rest around.

"If… if Felix catches up to us," Jenna could feel herself breathing more heavily, keenly aware of every movement of her mouth. "Can you help make sure Saturos and Menardi don't kill them?"

Jenna hated to admit it, but she had seen Alex's power, and if there was anyone with a chance to even just stall the two Proxians together for long enough for Felix and Garet to retreat then it was him. Hell, he could even warp the two of them away if he wanted to.

"They won't," Alex's response was to the point and matter-of-fact.

"That doesn't answer me."

"If it makes you feel better, than yes, I will step in," Alex commented quietly. "I assure you, they will not kill them, even frustrated as they are now."

Jenna knew why Alex was so confident in that from a logical point of view. Their honour as Proxians would never allow them to finish off opponents with such a clear gap in power, despite the importance of their quest.

But that didn't stop Jenna from worrying.

How could she not?

"Thank you," was all she could say before she turned away and headed towards the back of their group, doing her best to avoid making eye contact with either of her Mars compatriots.

She gave Isaac a small nod, hoping it communicated enough to him to settle his fears… more than hers were anyway.

* * *

"We're here."

It had felt like a full day before Alex finally announced they had reached the path to the Aerie and the ignition of the first Beacon. Jenna didn't know how long it had really been, but she felt exhausted, not remembering how long it had been since she'd had a chance to sleep.

She heard Saturos and Menardi barking at Alex about a waterfall and dead-ends but she didn't really hear them.

Alex pulsed with Psynergy in front of a waterfall they had just passed through and Jenna had to blink several times, sure her eyes were playing tricks on her, as she watched the water start to flow upwards.

The man bowed to the two Proxians allowing them to step up first. Jenna watched as the two stood in the flow of water and were carried up and away into the higher levels of the Lighthouse.

One by one the rest of them stepped up into the reversed waterfall, Isaac struggling to keep his balance and thrashing somewhat on the way up, before it was Jenna's turn. She felt the water rush around her feet, almost forming a solid platform, before she began to rise along the current.

Above her she could see the others continuing upwards, Isaac having finally gained a solid footing, so to speak, in the water. As they climbed Jenna noticed fewer people above her, before Isaac disappeared from her view.

The cold started to creep back along Jenna's skin and into her bones as she went. The water around her was gradually becoming more and more frigid, freezing along the edges of her clothes.

Jenna eventually reached the peak of the waterfall, a window in what she guessed to be the back of the Lighthouse that offered nothing but an expansive view of the seas around the Lighthouse. The sun had risen while they were in the Lighthouse and the snow had stopped falling, Jenna could see as far out as Gaia Falls… and into the consuming expanse of nothing beyond.

Directly in front of her was a small platform and nothing else. With a shaky fogged breath as the freezing air of the north bit at her she stepped out onto the platform and kept herself steady as a board, wondering where the others had gone upon reaching this point.

On cue the platform began to move and rise, circling around the Lighthouse slowly before depositing Jenna at the top right platform by the Aerie. Elevators, as they had been called in Prox when describing the Lighthouse layouts.

Teeth chattering and body shivering Jenna ignited her Psynergy as she took a glance around. Saturos and Menardi had already moved from the elevators and toward the Aerie proper, while Isaac, Ivan, and Kraden stood shivering and soaked.

With more effort than she realised it would need Jenna used her Psynergy to heat the air all around them, as well as igniting a small flame in her hand for them to warm themselves with as they too made the approach to the Aerie with Alex having just arrived.

"The first Beacon."

"And the worst."

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked as she approached the two of them.

"Prox already struggles with the dangers of blizzards and winter, unleashing Mercury will only amplify this until Mars can counterbalance it," Saturos answered.

"Not a major concern for the foreseeable future for Proxians, but others…" Menardi added plainly.

Jenna swallowed. _Her parents. Kyle._ While she knew Prox would do all they could to keep the Valeans safe and warm during the harsher times, they would still feel it more than any.

"Venus should help to counteract Mercury's power somewhat," Kraden said, stepping forward towards the Well curiously. "Mars and Venus have a close bond, much like Mercury and Jupiter. While not a full counter, it should still lessen the effects Prox feels."

"Then we hurry to Venus from here," Jenna said.

"Quite right," Alex stepped up to the group. "So shall we hurry before there are any interruptions? I have no doubt Imil will have sent someone, if not our old friends from Sol Sanctum."

"Yes, no time to waste."

Saturos pulled a mithril bag from his belt, unravelling it and allowing it to blow away with the wind as he held the Mercury Star up to the Aerie's Well. Jenna bit her lip, eyes darting over to the elevator they had come from and then to Isaac. He was pale as a ghost at the realisation of what he was about to see… Jenna wondered if the clamminess she felt on her hands meant she was just as pale.

Time seemed to slow down as the Star was lifted by some force from Saturos' hand and hovered above the Well for several seconds. Sound was non-existent for a few moments before it all came rushing back as the Star plummeted down into the depths of the Well.

Jenna counted the seconds with the heartbeat she could feel in her throat.

One.

Two.

Three.

Altogether underwhelming for something that was supposed to unlock a raw destructive force.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Jenna swore she could see something. Maybe feel something. Was her mind playing tricks on her?

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

No, there had to be _something_. They couldn't have come all this way for nothing to happen, for the Star not to work… for Weyard to be doomed to a slow dea-

Ten.

A quake rocked through the Lighthouse. A beam of blue light fired upward from out of the Well and all at once Jenna felt all of the strength leave her. The spark inside of her Mars Psynergy extinguished and washed out by the raw force she was feeling.

She staggered backward, falling to her knees, and bracing herself as she tried to keep her eyes on the Well. Between she and it Saturos and Menardi were shaking under the power of Mercury, Isaac was still standing but barely, Ivan and Kraden seemed wholly unaffected, while Alex stood proud with his arms outstretched, no doubt relishing in the power washing over him.

Jenna blinked tears from her eyes, feeling them freeze against her face while all the warmth left her body. Through blurred vision she could see something beginning to form at the centre of the beam of light, a gradually expanding orb that seemed to be drawing in energy from all around them.

Is this what Jenna was helping to release upon the world? This was just one Beacon. What could happen to Weyard if all four were ignited? She would save the world but what would become of that world with the seal unlocked?

With a loud shrill the beam expired and from it a swirling orb of energy burst into existence, raw Mercury Psynergy radiating from it in a constant unending wave, less so than the ignition, but consistent and powerful enough to keep Jenna staggered over.

"It's magnificent," Alex breathed, inhaling deeply through his nose as he stared up at the newly formed Mercury Beacon.

"I'll take your word for it," Menardi snarled, drawing herself back up and glaring at the embodiment of her most opposed element.

"No time to… appreciate it," Saturos said blunty. "Menardi, take the rest and go. I shall wait here to… bargain for the Mars Star from our pursuers."

"Saturos," Jenna started as she stumbled back to her feet.

"I have no intent to gravely harm them, Jenna," Saturos added. "But I will not hesitate to use force to get that Star. Now, leave."

Jenna made to speak again, but a quick glare from both Proxians quickly silenced her. With a last look to Alex, Jenna nodded to Menardi before guiding the others away and to the western elevator.

"I shall join the merry band in my own time," Jenna heard Alex speak as she hopped along the platforms to the elevator. "But I have waited a long time to see this Beacon lit, and will not allow that time to be cut short."

Neither Saturos nor Menardi gave the Imilian an answer as Jenna heard the telltale sound of his Psynergy spark up, no doubt to Float or Warp to some new location to appreciate the Beacon.

Jenna waited patiently upon the elevator, eyes cast to the eastern one for any sign of her brother. She had almost expected them to catch up before the Beacon had been lit. Maybe they were much further ahead than she thought, with any luck she wouldn't have to worry about Felix being hurt before the other Beacons were lit.

Then again… who was to say he hadn't been? Angara had become a much more dangerous place in the aftermath of the eruption. Who was to say Felix and Garet even made it this far? They weren't warriors or accomplished Adepts. They had no more skill than Isaac or Ivan, and Jenna had to keep them from getting hurt multiple times.

She found herself staring at her feet.

Maybe her brother was-

"It's too late! The Lighthouse has already been lit!"

Jenna's gaze snapped back up and towards the Aerie. She found all the breath in her body leaving her as she looked over at Garet and her brother, as well as a blue-haired girl, staring up in horror at the Beacon.

She felt a great wave of shame wash over her as she saw the horrified looks upon their faces. Jenna desperately wished her mask was available to her in that moment, never wanting to have to meet Felix's or Garet's eyes after what she had done.

"I have failed in the one duty placed upon me…"

Jenna breathed as she heard the girl speak. While she may have failed, Jenna had essentially destroyed the duty placed on her as an Adept of Vale.

"Felix! Garet!"

Jenna turned shocked eyes from her brother toward Isaac as the boy shouted out to them. The three upon the Aerie yelled out to the group with a mix of emotions, but Jenna couldn't bring herself to hear them.

"So, they're still alive?" Menardi turned a smirk towards Jenna before facing the others, "You came all this way to save your friends?

"And recover the Elemental Stars!"

It had been months since Jenna had heard Felix's voice, but it was still filled with so much hate and betrayal over everything that was happening. Each word felt like a dagger through her.

"In other words, they've come to stop us."

"Go!"

All eyes turned back to the Beacon as Saturos stepped out from behind it.

"Leave, Menardi. I shall speak with these three. Continue on to Venus!"

With a nod from Menardi she boarded the elevator, hitting the panel at the base of a maiden statue and beginning the descent.

As Jenna watched her brother and friend disappear from view she found her voice once again.

"Felix! Garet! Don't die!"

And with that, they disappeared behind the blue walls of Mercury Lighthouse as the elevator brought them quickly to the ground. Now wasn't really the time for more words, the surrounding area of the Lighthouse's base was still rumbling with the release of Mercury's power and the frozen coast was starting to break against the force of now awakened tides.

The lot of them quickly retreated from the Lighthouse, past Imil, and toward the caves that would lead them back to Angara proper.

But they were exhausted, Ivan, Kraden, and Isaac even moreso. They had been travelling the entire day before reaching the Lighthouse, however long the Lighthouse itself took, and now the escape. They were barely in any condition to make it very far, especially through an awakened snowstorm.

Eventually the group was forced to collapse in a snow covered forest, Menardi and Jenna doing what they could as fast as they could to heat and dry the area to set up shelter and camp for the night.

No one spoke as they camped, an odd occurrence. Alex and Saturos may not have been there, but Kraden could usually be relied on to make conversation, and given the sights he had seen in the past day Jenna had expected him to be launching into theories and lectures over the wonders of Mercury Lighthouse and Alchemy.

Were they all scared by what they had seen and the realisation of what they had released? Jenna knew she was… but that's not why she was silent. And she wasn't silent for fear of what may happen to Felix, Garet, and that girl, she knew Saturos wouldn't kill them or leave them for dead, and that Alex would intervene if he did.

No… Jenna was silent because of what she had seen on her brother's face. The hatred. The betrayal. The fact that even though she had called to him, nothing changed, and he still glared towards her all the same.

Perhaps she was still dead to him, like she had been all those years.

Now she was something much less than a sister or a friend. Something to be hated and hunted down.

Maybe it would have been better to have stayed dead.

Jenna bit her lip, glad the cold and the snow that managed to get into the little canopy they had managed to camp in was hiding the tears she felt in her eyes. She swallowed, realising how hard her fists were clenched, and did her best to relax her posture so as not to give away her weakness to Menardi.

She cast careful eyes around the camp. Ivan was staring north towards the now shining blue light of Mercury far to the north. What could have been on his mind about all of this? She knew where Isaac's must have been, but this boy was thrown into this whole new world he didn't know he was a part of only a short time ago.

She wanted to speak to him, feeling he was the best option of her campmates. Kraden given the opportunity would probably try to comfort before talking about Mercury… Jenna doubted Isaac would want to talk to her at the minute, and had even less confidence that if he was willing that it would be a healthy conversation. Menardi was never much of a conversationalist anyway.

But Jenna never found her voice. None of them did. They all sat around the campfire and ate their rations as they periodically stared north at the way they had forever changed Weyard, before they retired for the night.

No one wanted to mention that Saturos had been expected back long before that.

It was several more hours before the Proxian in question and Alex came to their camp. Jenna sat up from her bedroll and opened the flap to her tent just enough to watch the two of them return, surprised to see Saturos supported against Alex's shoulder as he announced their arrival.

"What…" Menardi was quick to support Saturos to a makeshift seat as she reignited the campfire.

"Underestimated them." Saturos landed heavily upon the seat, a hand clutching a slice through his armour.

"It seems they are more capable than we gave them credit for." Alex spoke, a taunting smirk on his lips as he looked to the Mercury Beacon.

"Not them. The Beacon, and those blasted Elementals." Saturos spat in return, drops of blood flying from his mouth and staining the snow nearby.

Alex chuckled as Jenna watched the scene unfold, "Perhaps, but you cannot deny they have grown more than expected in such a short time."

Saturos snarled but made no further retort.

Saturos… had lost? In all the time Jenna had known the man, he had never lost a battle, training, mock, or otherwise. How had her brother managed to best him? She could understand the Beacon weakening his Psynergy, but his prowess with a blade was unmatched. Even outnumbered he should have been able to handle three untrained teenagers.

" _Stay down."_

 _Jenna cough and wiped her bloody nose with the back of her sleeve. Saturos was standing over her, training blade pointed directly at her. She knocked it aside with the handle of her scythe and rolled to a stand, the cuts in her arms and legs staining the snow beneath her a deep red._

" _You're weak."_

" _I don't care," Jenna spat back as Saturos' eyes stared her down._

 _Saturos said nothing for a moment, both just stood staring at one another for a few short second._

 _The Proxian lunged._

 _His blade connected with Jenna's scythe and she did all she could to parry him away from her, to stop his attacks bearing down onto her with such aggression and fury she could barely comprehend._

 _This was training and he was out for blood. He had sliced, he had stabbed, slashed, and cut Jenna so many times now and every muscle in her body was screaming out for her to end the training before it became too much, but she couldn't give up._

 _She swung back as desperately as she could any time she found even the slightest hint of an opening, but even those were few and far between. Her arms yelled out in protest as she tried to connect even a single attack with Saturos, but all were dodged, parried, or countered and left her with another wound._

 _Jenna coughed as she felt a fist connect with her stomach. A kneww followed and she was tumbling away through the snow from the force of it._

" _Stay down," His voice was measured and calm, not a trace of fatigue while Jenna struggled to gasp in breath after frozen breath._

 _She planted the handle into the ground and used it to bring herself to a shaky knee, and then to a wavering combat stance._

" _No."_

 _She heard a noise from the back of Saturos' throat as he renewed his assault. She couldn't give up. No matter how badly she was beaten by Prox's greatest warrior, no matter how many times she was knocked down. She had to get back up, she had to keep fighting._

 _It was the only hope she had of getting to see Felix again._

"You could have warned me about the girl from your clan."

"I must admit, even I had not expected her to fight so fiercely. Had we not made our hasty retreat I imagine she may not have let up," Alex paused, still watching the Beacon. "Quite the change from the girl I knew."

So, that girl would have been a Mercury Adept too. That made sense, Jenna reasoned, and with her power bolstered by the Beacon she could have caused enough trouble for Felix and Garet to challenge Saturos.

She would have to remember to thank her if she ever got the chance.

Jenna left the three of them to discuss what happened on the Aerie between themselves, no doubt Saturos did not wish to have her or the other "guests" in camp to be privy to what happened.

She had been having trouble getting a wink of sleep, but with the knowledge that her brother was alive and well somewhere nearby… well, it gave her a more restful sleep than she'd had in some time.

* * *

skybean: Sorry for taking so long! We love and appreciate you all! See you soon!

Droory: What Sky said! Hopefully we'll be able to update more frequently than 5 months at a time :D Thanks so much for reading!  
Your friend and writer,br /  
Droory


	6. Cursed Woods

**Hello! Sorry this update took so long, hopefully we can be a bit better for the rest! We hope you enjoy this one and that it was worth the wait!**

* * *

There had definitely been a mood shift in the group since news of Saturos' loss on Mercury had reached everyone. Saturos and Menardi were quicker to snap and bark, while Isaac and Ivan felt just a little more free with the knowledge that their captors both needed them and weren't invincible.

Jenna wasn't sure what to make of whatever new group dynamic was developing. She was fairly sure that even with their newfound sense of freedom Ivan and Isaac wouldn't do anything to provoke Saturos or Menardi… but there wasn't much to stop them, or to stop the warriors from beating manners into the boys if they acted out of turn towards them.

She just hoped that Kraden and herself would be able to keep things calm and civil… Alex couldn't be counted on since he rarely travelled with the group and even then he would likely instigate something for his own amusement.

Jenna found it best to simply swallow down any worries she had and plant one foot in front of the other as they approached Bilibin territory. Supplies were beginning to wear thin after the journey to and from Imil, almost two and a half months in all, so another stop would have to be made there to restock, a prospect the leaders of the group did not favour.

To avoid the inevitable argument Jenna quickly volunteered to head to Bilibin alone to secure whatever supplies they needed and would catch up to them farther down the road, a task which Alex included himself in. Isaac and Ivan spoke up about staying at the inns, but Jenna silenced them before Saturos and Menardi could retaliate.

It had to be a quick in-and-out; Jenna knew Felix and Garet were close on their heels, as there was really only one way to go to reach Venus Lighthouse, especially since there was news that the bridge to Kalay was still destroyed. Vaguely, Jenna wondered how long it took to construct things, but that was neither here nor there.

What made the journey difficult, though, was when Jenna overheard Ivan's name from a group of guards. She could pinpoint them easily enough; the people of Kalay had a much more olive skin tone than the locals, had bright colours in their silky clothes, and their accents sounded much like Ivan's own–gentle, with some sounds that didn't quite sound right to Jenna's ears–though she could be certain that the Proxian accent she had picked up, and the ones Saturos and Menardi spoke with, could also be said to not sound right to somebody else's ears.

They were looking for Ivan. It made Jenna inhale sharply, ducking her head down, wishing she had her mask–but also being glad she didn't, for when the guards described a masked woman, she knew what would happen if she did.

Jenna really didn't want to fight the guards of Kalay if she could avoid them.

But quickly, she had pulled Ivan–who had been in _quite_ a stint about how water prices had gone up so quickly since between them leaving and coming back from Imil–and Isaac along and away from the guards, hissing under her breath, "Of _course_ this has to happen now. If I thought we could get away with it, we'd be getting horses."

But she saw the glimmer of something in Ivan's eye. The longing for freedom? The hope that he could be saved? Or perhaps concern, for even though he had agreed to help, he knew as well as she did what would happen if it came to blows.

Leaving Bilibin was stressful, as Jenna was the one to insist that they walk, and keep walking. Alex wasn't anywhere to be found and Jenna didn't care enough to worry about it, he would show up eventually. The sooner the three could catch up to Saturos, Menardi, and Kraden the better, she insisted. This way they could be far enough away from the guards of Kalay.

After two weeks, they reached the barricade, where Saturos, Menardi, and Kraden were.

There had been bickering, Jenna picked up on by the tenseness of the situation. She gnawed on her lip for a moment, before rubbing her temples and calling out, "We're here!"

Alex warped in at that moment, as if to emphasize on Jenna's point. However, instead of some sort of apology himself, he said to Saturos and Menardi, "There are cursed trees on the other side. From the preliminary scouting I've done, they're not the only ones. The curse appears to be Psynergetic in some way, but I couldn't pinpoint the source."

"Surely there has to be some other way around–" Kraden pointed out, before Jenna cut across.

"Doubling back means that we risk encountering Kalay's guards, or Felix and Garet. We don't have much of a choice."

"How did Kalay's guards get here?" Saturos lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Jenna said, "Stragglers from Vault maybe? But I know going back isn't an option. Let's break this barricade down and get moving."

"There's a weak point here," Isaac chirped up after a brief second, "I could use my Psynergy to move it out of the way."

"No time." Saturos levelled his arm toward the barricade, Psynergy flaring, as he blasted through the towers of wood and stone blocking their progress.

The group quickly ducked from the force of both Saturos' Psynergy and the resulting detonation as bits of the barricade flew in all directions. Through the destruction Jenna watched as a tower of trees beyond the barricade tumbled into the river, flames alight in their branches being extinguished by the rushing waters.

"Move." Saturos' order came quickly, before the pieces of barricade had even stopped falling, as he marched forward through the burning wreckage.

Jenna hurried after the warrior, making sure Isaac, Ivan, and Kraden were safe, before throwing a passing glance to the felled trees.

People, just like the one at the Bilibin gates, Alex had said. Could they feel pain like this? Were they aware of what was happening around them now? Could they even be saved from whatever this "curse" was? Alex claimed it to be Psynergy. If they found the Adept who caused it, or a Psynergetic cure of some form, could they solve these issues?

All wishful thinking, Jenna and her group did not have time to waste in Angara, they needed to hurry to Gondowan and Venus Lighthouse. For now, all they could do was press on towards Kolima village and hope to survive the journey through and past it.

* * *

The approach to the Kolima village through a deforested area had been a long trek. Kolima forest covered almost the entire eastern edge of Angara, practically stretching from the Bilibin barricade to just shortly before Mogall Prairie according to Jenna's map. The town of Kolima was situated along the southern edge of the forest, nearby a river, which was now more easily reached thanks to the forestry efforts and roads Bilibin had forged.

There had been no actual majestic trees that the group had assumed would be there. Instead, there were plenty of scattered human-like trees throughout the deforested area–which stretched out some miles–sparkling with some strange dust that seemed to carry on the wind from elsewhere in the forest, and as such, the group had been lulled into a sense of security. Perhaps they were lucky, as the curse had not yet fallen upon them. They had camped and rested numerous times on the two week long journey from the barricade with no ill effect despite growing closer and closer to the village, where they had presumed the curse started, with every step.

Kraden had been slowed down quite a bit over the course of their long trek. Perhaps it had been because of the intense pace through Kolima, nearby the river just on the edge, or perhaps it had been because he was getting on in age.

That was what Jenna had been hoping. The sparkling dust–which they had all seen littering the human-trees, the regular trees, and the ground–had fallen on the group more than once and began again to seemingly no effect. This time, however, Kraden let out a groan of shock. Jenna looked back for a brief moment, thinking nothing of it, until she saw the bark on Kraden's face. She spun around, screaming his name as she ran to him.

Then her scream turned to one of pain, one echoed out by Kraden, Isaac, and Ivan. She fell to her knees as… _something_ assaulted her. There was a screeching noise in her head and it felt like her body was being battered by invisible weights as she was forced to the ground.

Kraden had been laid low by the same force, collapsed onto his knees as his body stiffened and hardened into wood ever so gradually. Jenna sobbed out as she watched him, through the protective shield of her own Psynergy, succumb to the curse.

Behind her she could hear grunts from the Proxian warriors, no doubt feeling the same assault she was even if to a lesser extent. There were voices, but Jenna couldn't hear them over the noise, of what she now understood to be Psynergy, screaming through her body.

With Kraden turned, the Psynergetic attack seemed to fade out moments later. The group did their best to scramble back to their feet and to Kraden's body.

"No…"

It was undoubtedly Kraden, in those last horrible moments Jenna had witnessed him in, his face contorted in both pain and fear, his body twisted into branches and roots, a truly horrible fate for anyone.

Jenna wretched and tore herself away from the sight, unable to bear looking into Kraden's eyes. Behind her Isaac was vomiting.

Had she been the cause of this curse when she went against Vale's teachings?

Had they truly come so far, only to be destroyed by it? Without Kraden's knowledge about the Ancient's alchemy and the Lighthouses, they would be lost.

Saturos swore then, breaking Jenna's heart even further, for even he sounded distressed–something that rarely happened externally with the man. There was an uneven wait for a moment, before he said, "We have no choice. We have to keep moving before that happens again."

"Wait."

The entire group looked towards Alex, who had pulled a vial of liquid out of a pouch. Saturos raised an eye.

"You think it will work?" Saturos asked Alex.

"We have no choice." Alex approached Kraden, uncorking the vial, and dropping precious few drops of the liquid onto Kraden.

"What is it?" Jenna asked, aware of how tight her voice sounded, aware of how intensely she was holding back tears.

"Water of Hermes," Alex explained as they waited, "It's holy water. Or well, water from Mercury Lighthouse, named after one of the deities of the Mercury Clan, said to have remarkable healing properties."

"Do you think it will work?" Jenna echoed Saturos' own question.

"We have no choice." The same reply.

Long moments stretched out before them. Ever so slowly, agonisingly so, the leaves began to fall off the tree. Then, bark receded. Kraden slowly became more and more human again, before he coughed, and coughed, slouching down. Saturos caught him, supporting him for a moment.

"Are you well?" Almost a sound of concern from Saturos.

"I will be. What happened?"

"The curse of Kolima." Saturos said, letting Kraden go as Kraden stood on his own.

"We have precious amounts of the Water of Hermes left," Alex said after a brief second, eyeing the remaining liquid in the vial before stowing it back in one of his pouches, "so we should get moving, before the curse takes hold of Kraden once more."

Without missing a beat, the group took off again, pounding their sore and weary feet as fast as they would carry them until there was no longer any strength in their bones–and they kept moving beyond that.

The assault they had been subjected to was only the first of many as they tried to escape to and beyond the edges of the forest. Luckily they seemed to grow weaker the further away they got from the forest proper and Kraden kept close to Alex, who used his own Psynergetic shield to protect Kraden from the curse. They couldn't afford to expend any more of the Hermes Water.

It was another two weeks of frantic travel through the forest, no longer warm and cozy, but instead a threatening woods that nearly consumed them. Camping was a stressful and frightening prospect, with the strongest of them gathered close around Kraden in the event of yet another attack. Thankfully, each day brought fewer and fewer of them, with the last week of travel having shown no sign of attack or even of the sparkling dust that had coated every inch of Kolima, until they had finally put miles between them and the edge of Kolima forest.

Reaching the rocky coast of the ocean had never seemed so relieving in their lives. As they finally decided to camp, at least for a few hours, Jenna found herself curled up against Kraden, her eyes closing as she heard him say, "It was a very unique experience."

Unwilling to take much of a break through, their camp lasted for a very short time, and they began to march once more–although this march was not as much of a breakneck pace. Regardless, it was still almost another fortnight before the reached Kolima Bridge, which Alex had to help circumnavigate due to its controller being cursed, and another week on top of that before they came close to Fuchin Temple.

As if the worst of Kolima was behind them, they had been consulting the map as they passed Fuchin Temple, not daring to stop at civilisation beyond a quick resupply, having heard whispers of the monks saying they'd never make it through the south, for the evil forest consumed the Mogall Prairie.

"Surely they can't be serious," Menardi scoffed when she overheard Jenna repeat the rumours as they camped that night. "An evil forest? After the problem in Kolima, I highly doubt this isn't something we can't burn our way through."

"We've already seen the effects of the Elemental Stars being removed," Alex countered, "Frankly Menardi, I wouldn't put the idea of another curse too far out of reach. We've already seen the Mogall Forest off in the distance now; who knows what it means for us."

Jenna lifted an eyebrow wondering aloud, "Well, I know it'll be hard on Alex, but isn't it possible for him to _Warp_ us through or around the wood? If the monks are saying people vanish in there it sounds like somewhere we should avoid if we can help it."

Kolima had been proof enough of that last sentiment.

"Doubtful," Alex said as he looked in the direction of Mogall, about another week's travel away "but, we can try."

* * *

It had been halfway through the second day of traversing Mogall that Jenna had wished they had heeded the monk's warning or perhaps taken the risk of rounding back to the Vault-Kalay bridge. Time had seemed to pass by both quickly and slowly–and with Mogall being as misty and overall dark as it was, with the constant looping around inside, it made it difficult, if nigh on impossible to tell what time it truly was. Truthfully, Jenna was assuming it had been days since they had entered. They had stopped when they had gotten tired the first time–and Isaac and Jenna nearly got lost from their hunting trip, merely ten feet away from camp.

"I hate this forest," Jenna griped over the meal–some sort of not-so-tasteful meat from an ape and some crackers from rations.

"I wish we could use our Psynergy," Isaac grumbled in agreeance. He had taken up learning a bow recently–which is how they had managed to capture the ape in the first place–but still… He would have much preferred to have entangled the ape in a vine from a _Growth_ , he had reassured Jenna repeatedly.

"Stop your whining." Saturos snarled. "The both of you. The lack of Psynergy, while a problem, should be less of one the further we get away from this place."

Jenna sighed as they concluded their meal. She felt eyes on them from every direction–from creatures or from something more sinister–as she looked down at her compass yet again, which just moved around every which way, even as they walked in a straight line.

"I believe the properties of this forest make it so dense in Psynergy that it prevents the use of it," Kraden said–seemingly uncaring that it irritated the Proxian warriors, "It's an oversaturation of Psynergy. Makes it hard for us to navigate."

"Yes, Kraden," Ivan chirping up now, a sour tone in his voice as well, "We can tell–do you hear that?"

Almost instantly, the chatter stopped as a dull roar echoed through the woods. Jenna looked around, watching Alex try to _Warp_ away, the Psynergetic rings appearing around him, before flickering out. Figures.

"We run." Menardi ordered.

"Where?" Jenna asked, half-gesturing around her to indicate that they were lost.

Before they could run, though, a large ape-shaped _thing_ that was no longer an ape–and may have never been–crashed through the trees, coming down right upon them.

Almost instantly, every Adept in the group drew a weapon. Jenna, Isaac, and Ivan moved to defensive stances around Kraden, their eyes darting around to make sure that there were no other monsters coming.

Jenna wanted to see Saturos and Menardi make quick work of the creature. But it didn't happen.

Every blow was matched equally between the two, and it quickly clicked that without their Psynergy, the three were equally matched against the creature. They were wearing it down, yes, the numerous cuts and slashes had slowed it, but the effort of fighting off such a tremendous beast was starting to show. The oppressive forest was no doubt draining all of them faster than anticipated.

But Jenna had a trick up her sleeve.

"Stay here and guard Kraden," she ordered.

Charging in, she called Forge's name–potentially loud enough to be heard–and felt the strength flow through her like fire in her veins. She inhaled, feeling the air spread to that fire, and sliced an arm off the creature–only to watch it grow back like vines.

She skidded to a stop next to Menardi, listening to an order for her to go back to Kraden, before she sliced, and kept slicing, each wound deeper than the last. The beast made a large sweeping motion, forcing the Proxians away from it but catching Jenna in its hand.

Jenna screamed as the monster started to squeeze, pain alight in her body from all sides.

 _Summon Mars! Now!_ She heard Forge cry out in her mind.

So she did.

The ape roared as it's hand began to burn, tossing Jenna high into the air and away from it. Jenna did her best to reorient herself as she fell, watching the spirit of Forge fly into the ground beneath the ape.

Lava started to bubble and spread around it as Jenna came down, her scythe slamming her into the creature's head, tugging it with her as she brought herself to the ground.

The beast roared despite its bisected head, vines rapidly re-tangling about in the place where Jenna's scythe had just been. But then the power of Mars erupted from beneath it, magma and lava spouted upwards burning away all of the vines until the monster lay dead.

Both sides of the monsters head now fell to either side around her, dissipating into the blue orbs that buried itself into everyone's skin.

"What was _that_?" She heard Saturos ask.

Jenna panted heavily, hefting her scythe back to her, and made a show of how exhausted she was, "I… I don't know…"

Both of the Proxians advanced upon Jenna and the spot where the ape creature had been moments before.

"An elemental Djinni." Alex spoke up from across the clearing.

All eyes quickly turned to Alex and then back to Jenna at the revelation that she had bonded with an elemental.

"How long?" Saturos question was quick and to the point. Menardi simply let out a heated breath beside him.

Jenna swallowed, no matter the answer she gave it would damn her. "Goma Range."

Twin sets of dragon eyes narrowed, loud breaths being quickly exhaled through their noses. "We will talk about this more once we are out of this accursed place."

Jenna could only offer a meek nod in return as the two warriors started off down a pathway through the trees again.

"...What's a Djinni?" Ivan whispered as the warriors led the way.

Jenna swallowed as Kraden began to explain to Ivan in full detail everything he knew–which as ever turned out to be a lot. The lecture Ivan, and subsequently the whole group, received seemed to last hours.

Jenna wasn't listening though, not really. Her eyes were focused on the warriors ahead of her. Disappointing them was one thing she hated above all else. She had strived in Prox for so long to do nothing but impress and not let them down, to prove she was worthy of this journey.

Now it seems she may have undone three years of hard work.

* * *

 _Heart pounding, Jenna managed to parry every blow. Saturos' blade wouldn't stop coming; he was determined to quell the thoughts of leaving Prox with the warriors inside of her. She knew why; she was weaker than they, she was fragile, she had too big a heart for too cruel a world._

 _But Jenna was determined; she knew there was a fire in her equal to any Proxian warrior. Karst and Menardi had seen it. Now it was a matter of making Saturos see it._

 _She needed an edge of some kind against him; going blade-to-blade every time, only caused Jenna to fail. Saturos never used his Psynergy against her._

 _Probably because Saturos never needed to._

 _Jenna inhaled deeply, the fire in her veins expanding as she parried blow after blow against Saturos. He was quick, and so was she; while she is on the defensive, she can meet every blow against Saturos to defend herself. Jenna is no longer tossed around in the snow and dirt._

 _"Give up." Saturos snarled as their blades meet once more._

 _"Never." Jenna kicked him in the knee, hoping to unbalance him, before she pulled away, raising a hand to cast Psynergy._

 _She had never done this before in a battle against_ him. _Against Karst and Menardi, yes, but before she had time to think about the spell, Saturos was lunging in._

 _This time, Jenna barely lifted her scythe up in time. She saw a glimmer of something in Saturos' eyes, before she activated the Psynergy from the ground up_ –Impair– _tiny dragons of fire rolled up Saturos' arms and legs, weakening the joints in his armour. It hurt Jenna's head to do this and fight at the same time, but she had to do this. If she wanted to_ win _beyond a reasonable doubt, she had to._

 _Saturos noticed. He lifted an eyebrow, shaking his head, "That doesn't hurt me, Jenna."_

 _It's not supposed to._

 _Jenna lunged in, having the fire bite into Saturos' flesh, then watched as it prevented him from moving at his fullest degree, and she managed to land an offensive blow for the first time in… ever._

 _Quickly, Jenna started moving, her mind working even harder than it ever had. Jenna watched Menardi and Karst do these sort of defense-lowering tricks before, had them used on her before. Jenna knew the purpose behind this._

 _Jenna lunged in again, with her full strength behind the blow, knocking Saturos' blade out of the way, and slicing him in the stomach._

 _It was not as strong a blow as one intended to kill; he managed to block part of the blow. But Saturos staggered back, his red blood staining the white ground and his blue coloured armour._

 _Jenna wondered if the look of shock on her face mirrors Saturos' own._

* * *

"Since Goma Range?"

Jenna knew that was her cue.

She moved from where she was sitting, walking over to both Saturos and Menardi with a dead look in her eyes, hoping to give away nothing at all. She knew they wouldn't understand. She wanted them to, however, so desperately, because she couldn't afford to bring upon them shame.

"Yes."

After more time, the Mogall Forest was behind them. They were spending the night in the area outside of it, knowing it may be safer to go to Xian, but unwilling to push much further than was already done.

"Why?" Menardi asked as the three walked away from the camp.

Jenna looked at her feet, constantly moving forward all the while. "I felt that, at the time, it would come in handy, to have some kind of trick up a sleeve."

"Why?" This time, from Saturos, before he tacked on, "We felt you were capable of this journey. If we had not thought so, you would have remained in Prox. But you have proven that we cannot _trust_ you, Jenna–"

He cut off, an angry snarl coming out. Saturos pinched the bridge of his nose, gesturing for Menardi to leave the two. Menardi let out her own, low grumble, shaking her head.

"You _can_ trust me." Jenna insisted. "I've only used the Djinni once."

"It naturally augments your own abilities, even if you haven't actively used it." Menardi countered. "You heard Kraden's _lovely_ dissertation on them."

Jenna snarled back–not in a way to intimidate, but out of frustration–before she threw her hands in the air. "Well, it happened. I made a mistake. Part of why I didn't want to tell you though was because of this exact thing happening! I _knew_ you wouldn't trust me, and I–I didn't want you to have this exact conversation with me."

There was a long moment of silence stretching out.

Jenna spoke up again. "You can disapprove all you like. I understand why you do. But another point comes to mind: if I hadn't found the Djinni, Felix and Garet would have. That would make them more of a thorn in our side than anything."

There's a long bout of silence as the group of three finally stopped walking. That last sentence seeming to strike something in Saturos. Jenna looked over her shoulder at least twice to make sure they hadn't been followed. Then, Jenna redirected her gaze north, across the continent, vaguely wondering how far in the distance that light north of them was. Had it been so long since Mercury? It didn't feel like it, but when Jenna counted through her mental calendar, it had been four months since then–from winter to summer.

"I _know_ I am not as strong as either of you," Jenna grumbled, tightening her cloak around herself, "But who knows how long that battle would have stretched if I hadn't said something? If I hadn't done something?"

She looked at both Saturos and Menardi, who were both eyeing her with a curious expression.

"I don't like it." Saturos said, "But it seems as if it's too late for anything to change. This just means we expect more out of you now."

That was clearly the end of the conversation as both warriors stared Jenna down. She gave a small nod to them and retreated back to the camp ahead of them.

"Didn't go well?" Ivan asked quietly.

"Better than expected," Jenna sighed in reply, portioning out some stew for herself.

There was a short silence before Ivan spoke up again, "Can you show us the Djinni?"

Jenna offered a small and nervous smirk to Ivan before gesturing towards Saturos and Menardi who were now having a heated whispering debate as they returned. "Not now."

* * *

"This feels weird."

Jenna quickly shushed Ivan as the two of them and Isaac sat crowded in her tent. Ivan scratched at his face, scrunching up his nose, having just bonded with Forge.

"Is this what Mars Psynergy feels like?" He whispered.

Jenna could only offer a small shrug, never having known any other Psynergy in her life. "What're they saying to you?"

"A lot." Ivan admitted, puffing up his cheeks as he scratched them. "Something about how since I should be able to use Psynergy that's not just Jupiter anymore? A lot of info for someone who didn't know he was an Adept a few months ago."

"You'll get the hang of it." Jenna assured.

Ivan nodded, and then continued nodding as Forge no doubt continued to teach him about all the changes his Psynergy could undergo while bonded with a Djinni.

"And there's more of these out there?" Isaac asked.

Jenna nodded.

"And they make Adepts stronger?"

Another nod.

"So if the three of us collected more then–"

"No." Jenna's answer was firm and almost too loud. She wasn't entirely sure why Isaac was still insistent on escaping from the Proxians. She thought after she had explained the situation the world was in and about their parents that he'd happily go along.

But then, she doubted he trusted that Saturos and Menardi _only_ wanted to save the world. Vale always told tales of anyone wanting Alchemy returned surely meant they wanted the power to rule as well.

"But–"

"Isaac you can trust them," Jenna said simply. "I've seen them in the more vulnerable moments; they just want to be happy at home. Like all of us. There's no need to fight them, and even if we did what then? Would you kill them if we won and then go on to light the Lighthouses ourselves?"

"No, but–"

"No buts, Isaac."

Isaac pouted but went silent, staring at the floor between Jenna and himself. Jenna let out a breath as she turned back to Ivan. The boy had eyes wide staring back and forth between the two old friends.

"Sorry." He offered.

Jenna simply gave him a small wave to let him know not to worry about it, and hoped he understood what she had just tried to tell Isaac. Forge appeared then, a trail of glowing red orbs separating him from Ivan.

"That feels just as weird." Ivan blinked a few times, turning to the sprite that had just appeared.

"Your turn, Isaac."

The boy looked up from the hold he had been staring into the floor and gave a nod, first to Jenna, and then to the Djinni.

* * *

The following morning was tense. Saturos and Menardi were quieter than usual and only gave quick brief orders to Jenna. She considered letting them both know she had passed the Djinni over to Ivan for the morning so that she was as they had always known her, but she doubted they would find much solace in that knowledge.

For now Jenna was happy enough to simply follow orders, and not use her Psynergy in battle if it came to it as a means to hopefully regain some measure of trust with her teachers.

Unfortunately the day's travel was rather uneventful, with any beast being quickly dispatched. This meant, much to Jenna's chagrin, that Kraden was more than free to pursue a long line of questioning about Djinn and their bonds with Adepts. A line of questioning not helped when even Alex seemed to have an interest in the answers Jenna provided.

Jenna did her best to give quick and curt answers, but many of them amounted to a simple "I don't know." Kraden, for his part, didn't seem to grasp how infuriating this may have been for Jenna who was doing what she could to keep the conversation out of earshot of the Proxians, and Alex seemed to simply enjoy it.

She was thankful then, when the next town on the map soon came into view, giving Kraden something new to talk about.

Xian had a rather rich history that Ivan was all too happy to engage with Kraden over, considering his adoptive father had started the trade route of the Silk Road. Jenna wanted to hug the boy for taking Kraden's focus off of her.

Jenna heard blips and such of information–though primarily she was more interested in the geography of the Silk Road, which neither seemed to touch on too much–and as she heard the order to get more supplies and rest, Jenna must have shown on her face how delighted she was, as she got shot a rather annoyed look.

"This is not a reward." Saturos said.

As Jenna, Ivan, and Isaac approached Xian, Jenna's eyes widened at the beautiful buildings. Blue roofs, red supports, and white walls everywhere she looked. Doors slid instead of opening, and unique calligraphy littered the walls, and the cloth Jenna presumed was silk…

It was everywhere.

"Xian is very rich in materials," Ivan chirped up. "A lovely trading partner. You have _got_ to try the dumplings."

Jenna lifted an eyebrow as Ivan continued to go on about food. Isaac looked more interested than she, and Jenna instead slowly milled around a marketplace. A quick glimpse of a shock of purple hair caught her eye–as everyone else had dark brown or black hair–but the person it was attached to quickly ducked around the other side of the market.

Maybe they dyed hair in this part of the world. It was an uncommon practise, to be sure, but Jenna had seen it a few times on the way to Vale to enter Sol Sanctum.

Pushing it out of her mind for the moment, Jenna turned back into Ivan and Isaac's conversation.

"–so you see, they steam the buns with meat in them. It's very good. Very delicate–"

"Ivan… I'm not sure."

"We'll take three." Jenna said to the merchant, handing the appropriate amount of coin over, before handing the food out to everyone. She bit into the dumpling with surprising amounts of vigour, the taste exploding within her mouth.

"This is really good." She said between bites.

Ivan grinned around his mouthfuls. "I _told_ you so. Let's get those supplies and rest, shall we?"

As the group began shopping, Jenna caught glimpses of the purple-haired person throughout the day, all the while growing more and more on edge. They were being followed. She knew it.

They sat down to eat dinner, and Jenna finally got a good look at the purple haired person. A young woman, about their age, who was chatting it up rather quickly with the innkeeper. Jenna couldn't ignore the looks continuously being shot their way, and she inhaled through her nose angrily, murmuring to Ivan as quietly as she could manage: "We've been followed all day."

Ivan looked over for a moment, then back to Jenna. "What should we do?"

Jenna inhaled nervously, before she said, "I don't know. We don't want anybody following us through the pass to the Lamakan desert… But I don't want to cause any sort of harm to anybody–"

"I wouldn't worry." Ivan cut in, gesturing to the girl and the innkeeper. The latter seemed to be waving off whatever concerns the girl was expressing to her. The girl huffed and then stormed away, "We'll be gone by the morning, this town will be long behind us."

Jenna supposed he was right, and it's not like they ever slept in an inn without someone watching guard so even if that single girl _was_ capable of causing them trouble she wouldn't.

By the time the night was over, Jenna collapsed into the warm covers of the bed in her room. She didn't quite realise just how exhausted she had been after the journey through and from Mogall but it suddenly came crashing down on her in waves that seemed to have her sink deeper into the welcoming embrace of her bed.

For the first night in a long time she didn't dream about Felix.

* * *

 **Sky: Hello everybody! So sorry this took so long, but hopefully we will have more content soon! Can't wait to hear what you think 3**

 **Droory: Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we apologise again for how long it took! We can't wait to hear what you thought of this one and hope to bring you the next ones asap!**  
 **Your friend and writer,**  
 **Droory**


	7. Lamakan

Hey all, yet another chapter that has not been delayed! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

They left before sunrise that morning. Jenna would have loved to stay in bed for much longer, the comfort of the Xian inn was incredible after months on the road. It seemed like forever since she had last slept in a bed and not in a tent.

Her sentiment was matched by everyone else at the inn, Ivan, Isaac, and Kraden, all groaning and whining as she woke them far earlier than they had expected. Jenna apologised, but she didn't want to spend any longer in Xian than need be after she'd realised that girl had been following and watching their every move from the moment they arrived.

No time was spared for breakfast and the group was quickly rushing out into the chilly morning air and away from Xian as fast as their feet could carry them. Jenna was at the back of the group, after having informed Isaac and Kraden where Saturos and Menardi were camped, to keep watch in case that girl wanted to try anything.

"You don't really think–"

"Rather not take the risk," Jenna replied briskly to Ivan's doubt. "Besides, sooner we meet back up with Saturos and Menardi, the sooner we can get through and to Kalay."

"Ah–"

"Sorry," Jenna tacked on. Kalay was going to be a difficult town to deal with. Not only was it the largest on Angara, as Jenna had seen on her return to Vale, but it was very likely that the entire region was on high alert for a group matching their description.

Staying in Kalay proper was definitely off the cards for all of them. Restocking would have to be done through travelling merchants, who were thankfully in abundance thanks to the trade routes established there. Either that, or less than ideal means… Jenna wondered how long she had considered theft a suitable action to take for their cause.

The sun began to rise as the group continued their way northeast to where Saturos had said they would make camp. Kraden coughed, one that rattled through his chest, as they hurried on. The travelling lifestyle was certainly not suited to someone of his age.

More than once Alex had been the one to heal him through an illness or fatigue that overcame them as they travelled. He was certainly a liability to their progress without a dedicated healer to keep him safe. Menardi and Jenna had done what they could with their limited healing Psynergy, but more often than not it was Alex's own or his expertise at brewing potions that kept Kraden capable of such intense travel.

Jenna quickly weaved an _Aura_ into him, watching as the ragged fogged breaths that he coughed or spluttered out calmed, the heat of her Psynergy warming his body and renewing him.

"Thank you, my dear," Kraden smiled, his voice rather level for someone who had just been panting for breath in the early morning air.

It only took about an hour, maybe two, for their group to arrive at the campsite. Both warriors were up already, cooking something around the campfire as Jenna made her approach.

"You're early," Menardi said simply as Jenna dropped the bag of fresh supplies she'd purchased the previous day onto the ground.

"Someone was watching us in Xian," Jenna answered, starting to sort through the supplies and separate them out amongst everyone accordingly. "Didn't want to give anyone the chance to cause trouble."

"Then we should get moving soon."

The order came from Saturos as he stood and started to take down his own tent, while the others panted from their seats on the ground. Jenna apologised to the boys and Kraden for their early and rushed start, offering them some rations to eat for breakfast while they waited for Saturos and Menardi to finish packing.

Unfortunately for them the warriors were rather practiced at this and the entire group, bar Alex, was on the move toward the Alpine Crossing. Surprisingly, Saturos asked Ivan for information about both it and the trade routes of the Silk Road that his father had established.

Ivan was surprised, having never been engaged in casual conversation with either of the Proxians before, but was happy to tell them all he knew about the merchant lifestyle and the various routes one could take, limited though they may be.

"There are a few optimal routes through the Lamakan Desert, a bit winding, but generally safer," he said after having talked about the routes from Tolbi to Kalay. "From there it's the Alpine Crossing itself, it's a rather cramped crossroads that leads to Kalay, Altin, or Xian. There's a small temple nearby as well, but I've never been."

"What makes the Alpine Crossing so cramped?" Saturos inquired, though his gaze was fixed forward.

"Well, on top of being the only route at all that leads through the mountains separating Xian and Kalay, it is also a terribly small space. Usually only one caravan can fit through at a time and even then it takes some work. Hammet had been looking at excavating it recently but the land is a bit too unstable for a proper survey."

"As we'd heard, then," Menardi said simply, but offered no more explanation.

Most faces of the group turned quizzical in one way or another at that, but the statement wasn't pressed. Instead, Ivan continued to talk about the routes leading to Xian from the Crossing, as well as some tidbits of information about Altin.

Saturos had seemingly stopped listening though, or at the very least stopped responding. Once Ivan was finished, and was sure to make a point of it by specifying that was all he really knew, Saturos gave a quick thank you and silence fell on the group.

Jenna scratched the back of her head as they walked, watching as Ivan slowed his pace to fall back to walk alongside her.

"Um…" he whispered under his breath. "What was that about?"

Jenna could only make a face and offer a shrug to him. Neither Saturos nor Menardi had ever expressed any interest in the trade routes or the Silk Road before. They'd studied the maps before, and yes, some roads, rivers, or coasts were outdated, but for the most part their mapped pathway was planned well ahead of time.

Maybe it was just because they'd had to divert via Xian since the Vault-Kalay bridge had been destroyed during the eruption, they wanted to double check. Granted they had consulted the maps long ago, they were still in the Imilian region when their new route was planned well ahead of time.

All Jenna could do was breathe a confused breath as they marched onwards.

* * *

The Alpine Crossing was just as Ivan had described more than a fortnight before: cramped. Jenna found it difficult to see how any a single caravan could get through the place, let alone an entire merchant train, when their group had to single file their way through the high cliff faces and uneven boulder covered road.

Jenna was sure that the boys, Kraden, and she held hands as they took careful steps along the crossing. To the north the road got easier, wider. To Altin, Ivan explained, Jenna almost wished they could detour around the Crossing through Altin so as to not deal with the uncomfortable terrain.

Thankfully about halfway through the pass the road seemed to settle a small bit, the road becoming a little more sandy and soft, no doubt as they came closer to the Lamakan Desert. Saturos and Menardi continued quickly ahead of them, making considerable time through the rough terrain. Now and then they would stop, staring up to the tops of the cliffs on each side or feeling the faces of the rock walls on either side of them.

At first, Jenna thought nothing of it, thinking they were merely pausing to rest or wait for her, but the repeated stops told her something was up. Perhaps they feared someone watching from the top of the cliff after Jenna reported about the girl in Xian? Regardless, she didn't question it, she just continued to follow their lead as she guided the others along.

It was just past the afternoon when they finally passed through the Alpine Crossing fully, the view of Lama Temple to the north unobstructed by cliff faces or mountains. Oddly, Saturos and Menardi both stopped to wait for Jenna and the others.

Once Jenna passed them, she was ordered to continue ahead. She did so, showing confusion but expressing none, only to turn around as she heard the strong sound of Psynergy activating behind her.

Jenna whipped around defensively, ready for a fight, hand on her scythe and her stance lowering, only to see Saturos and Menardi facing east towards the Crossing, Psynergy ablaze around them.

It took a moment for Jenna to put two and two together.

"Wait!"

Both sides of the Crossing erupted into bursts of lava and magma as Mars Psynergy burst forth from beneath the ground. Boulders and rocks came tumbling down and around from all sides, the summoned lava quickly pooling and hardening into a solid base that completely blocked the path they had just taken.

The resulting landslides lasted for quite some time, rumbling no doubt all the way back to the crossroads for Altin and to the other side.

"What are you doing!?" Jenna cried out over the noise of a still collapsing way of life.

"We can't risk being followed," Saturos stated plainly. "Your brother no doubt still pursues us and we would rather avoid yet another reunion."

"Besides, we don't want any brave fools from Xian trying to mount any rescues do we?" Menardi grinned wide. "This way, no one has to get hurt."

"Except for the people who rely on the trade route for their livelihood," Ivan mumbled under his breath.

Menardi exhaled a heated breath through her nose, but Saturos waved a hand to keep her from acting.

"What's done is done," he said. "You say Hammet wished to expand the road, he has no choice now. In time the Silk Road may be more profitable and easier to traverse than ever before."

The Proxians smiles turned Jenna's stomach a little, she'd always hated the condescending smirks they faced her with. They were right of course, and perhaps even Ivan could see the fact that the Silk Road wouldn't be blocked for long and likely benefit from the forced expansion it had gone through.

Still, it didn't sit right with any of them.

* * *

The Lamakan Desert was unbearable.

The heat was unnaturally powerful, beating down on all of them without a single break in its unceasing attack. Jenna gasped, wondering as she knocked back yet another gulp of water from her canteen, just how big the blasted place was… and if the fact it was early summer harmed them any.

Jenna has lost count of how many days and nights they had been in the desert now. They had done their best to camp in the shelter of rocky outcroppings or caves in the surrounding mountains to shield them from the heat, but it did little.

She could barely put up with it, despite her affinity for Mars and all under its power, and even Saturos and Menardi were expending their Psynergy to push the heat away and off of themselves. If she was stronger like they had always wanted maybe she could do the same.

Unfortunately, for the rest of the group, the desert was even more oppressive. Isaac was holding up decently, Venus was tied pretty closely to Mars and the sand at least gave his power an anchor to keep his feet moving forward and a base to try and keep the heat away from him. Ivan was doing his best, trying to keep both Kraden and himself wrapped in a small cocoon of cooled air and wind.

No matter what he tried the heat always got to them, eventually breaking through his Psynergy and leaving both of them completely exposed to the dangers of the desert. Jenna doubted Kraden would make it.

"Saturos! Menardi!" She called ahead to them, breaths escaping in dry gasps that scratched at her throat.

The Proxians turned their heads to acknowledge her, but didn't stop. Jenna continued to gasp as she sped up just enough to try and close the distance between them.

"Where the hell is Alex!?" She almost yelled, and likely would have if she had been capable. "Kraden isn't going to make it through without some help. You guys need to share your Psynergy around him, or get Alex to show himself."

It was an almost twice daily question and reminder that Jenna spoke, and she was sure the Proxians did not care for the reminder of their "ally" being missing. Neither of them answered, they were breathing hard through their noses, the effort of getting through this place clearly more taxing than either of them wanted to let on. Saturos tipped his head backward as he looked at Menardi, who only offered a scowling nod in turn.

The blonde slowed her pace, falling behind Jenna, before walking side by side with Ivan and Kraden. Jenna overheard some relieved gasps from Kraden, obviously feeling the pressure of the desert heat leaving him.

"That'll only keep him going for so long, Saturos," Jenna said as she stepped up to march beside him. "We should have waited for Alex, wherever the hell he is."

"We had to keep moving," Saturos answered, the same one he had given her each day, his voice heavy. "I don't doubt that fool will catch up to us with his usual grandiose appearance before long."

It was always heartening to remember that no one on their team trusted or liked Alex very much. Frankly once they had cleared Mercury there was no true need to keep him with them, but it was hard to be rid of him and his knowledge and power were certainly helpful… whenever he was actually around.

Jenna decided not to mention it, or the fact that they could have waited at Lama Temple for Alex to show himself considering Saturos had effectively shut off all access to the Silk Road to everyone but Alex since the man could warp. Rather, she kept her lips shut, tongue trying in vain to wet them briefly, as she continued the trek through the Lamakan sands.

Seconds stretched into minutes and minutes stretched on into hours, which eventually stretched into the night. Jenna had hoped that maybe this night would be different and temperature would drop at least a little, she had heard tales of deserts becoming freezing cold at night. She would have infinitely preferred that, having become accustomed to such temperatures, even if Kraden and the boys wouldn't have agreed with the shock of the temperature change.

Yet it seemed to only get hotter. Sweat poured down across every bit of skin, soaking through the armor and clothes of even the Proxians before long. Everywhere they looked was a haze of shifting images–mirages, Kraden called them–a constant wave distorting anything the group tried to fix on to move towards next.

The worst part was that they were not alone in the desert, and many beasts and monsters seemed to thrive and use the shifting sands and mirages to their advantage as they attacked the group.

With Menardi at the back supporting Kraden, and Isaac and Ivan barely capable of withstanding the heat, it was down to Jenna and Saturos to fend off any would be attackers. This of course meant their focus shifted away from battling the heat to battling monsters.

For the most part Jenna could deal with that, she could still swing her scythe or drive a lesser beast off with a _Fume_ or _Beam_ if she needed to. Saturos had much more success, often brutal in his defence of the group, much stronger Psynergy destroying or scaring off even the relentless.

But then there were the pits, hidden to the naked eye. They gave no warning, no hope of mounting a quick defence or counter attack. Saturos and she would simply be marching forward only for the ground beneath them to give out, the sand quickly draining into a central pit with a titanic beast all pincers and claws at the bottom.

Often both of them were caught completely off guard, too much so to recover quickly, and were left to tumble down into the pit as they struggled for a foothold before the beast caught them for itself. More than once Jenna's only saving grace was her scythe catching on a rock and allowing her to pull herself up and away from the very crab-like monster the pits tried to drag her into.

The pits themselves were a dangerous nuisance, but the beast at their bottom was even moreso. When their traps failed they proved to be deceptively agile, burrowing through the sand and bursting out from nearby, pincers ready to snap around any part of Jenna or Saturos that it could find. Menardi thankfully kept the others back and away so they would not be targeted, but Jenna having to put herself front and centre to an enemy's attacks only made the desert so much harder.

Sword and scythe clanged against pincers and carapace. Sand was tossed high and exploded around the beast while fire and magma erupted around the two Mars Adepts. Saturos and Jenna held a tight circle, doing their best to make a show of where they were to keep its attention away from the others.

The beast burst from the ground nearby, hurtling towards them at shocking speed. It turned as it charged, its dense carapace slamming into Saturos' armor and knocking him away, while its pincers snapped in a deadly grip inches from Jenna's arm.

She was quick to duck away, sand flying all around her, as the monster pressed its attack, the snapping of its pincers getting louder as she rolled back into a defensive stance. She did her best to retaliate and try to drive it off, but her weapon proved unwieldy for striking at the softer exposed flesh of her attacker beneath its carapace.

Jena screamed as the beast lunged in, pincers locking in around both her scythe and arm and crushing hard. Jenna felt the bones in her arm break and shatter under the pressure, her scythe dropping down into the sand between them.

The beast only crunched down on her harder, dragging her closer to a waiting mouth beneath its armoured shell that hissed and snapped hungrily. Through the pain Jenna did her best to summon whatever power she could, firing a weak _Beam_ directly into the creatures mouth.

It roared, pincers releasing and tossing the girl far across the sands, as it reeled back from the attack. Jenna tumbled and fell through the burning desert, bouncing on her shattered arm more than once. All she could do was cry out in pain as she tried to bring herself to a stop, landing with an unceremoniously dull thud in the sands, skin burnt from it and blood staining it.

She did her best to stagger back to her feet, seeing the beast quickly recovering and beginning a new charge. Saturos was back on his feet and had placed himself between it and Jenna, while Menardi had abandoned her defensive role to assist.

Together the two of them managed to beat the monster back before Saturos forced a series of fireballs through the exposed hole in its shell that had held its face and through its entire body. Jenna did her best to stagger back to her feet, clutching her ruined arm delicately as she took shaky, unsteady steps, back to where Saturos and Menardi now stood.

The woman crouched low, digging Jenna's scythe out of the sand before presenting it to her.

"Sit." The order from Saturos was final, but spoken softly.

The two warriors got close to inspect Jenna's arm as she took her scythe from Menardi into the other. A quick look from Saturos and Jenna knew to turn the weapon around so she could bite down on the handle.

The man grabbed her arm and with a quick force drove the dislocated shoulder she had back into place. Jenna screamed out around the wood of her scythe, spit flying about as the pain bit at every fibre of her being.

"Jenna…"

She wasn't sure which of the boys was speaking, or how much they could see of her injuries, but she didn't want them to.

"Hold still." Menardi said, her voice soft through the hiss she spoke with.

The woman took Jenna's arm into her hands, Psynergy flowing from them and into her. Jenna exhaled a breath, despite the heat of the desert the soothing warmth of Menardi's _Aura_ Psynergy felt so relaxing she could almost–

"Stay awake," Saturos said, standing back up as he went to the monster that was still being cooked from the inside out.

Right… right, she thought to herself. She'd almost forgotten how calming healing Mars Psynergy could be.

"You'll be fine," Menardi said as she looped a bandage around Jenna's arm and shoulder to help steady it. "I won't use all my Psynergy to heal you, there's still a lot of this desert to deal with."

Jenna nodded to the woman, accepting her hand as she helped her up. Things were hazy for her, much more than the heat had previously been doing. She shook her head lightly, sand falling from her face and hair as she took careful steps over to where Kraden and the boys were standing.

"Jenna," Isaac's voice was soft as she approached, his hand reaching to her good shoulder. She could feel the gentle touch of a _Cure_ working into her, soothing the stinging burns on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Her smile was somewhat lopsided and her words slurred just a little, but she was able to focus on Isaac just enough to look him in the eyes properly as she answered.

"We got you," Ivan said, his voice more of a struggled breath from the effort of the day. He wormed his way beneath her good arm to help support her. "Try and rest up."

"Thank you…" She shut her eyes as she leaned maybe more of her weight than she meant to onto the little Jupiter Adept. Regardless, the group managed to continue walking forward with determination through the burning heat and sand.

Jenna drifted in and out as they pressed on, trying her best to stop leaning on either Ivan or Isaac, whichever one had taken to supporting her at the time, doing what she could to find her focus again. There was little she could do though, she was certain her arm was probably still bleeding a little, the wetness there didn't feel like sweat.

In the back of her mind she registered days passing and snippets of conversation, Kraden and the Proxians, talking about a cave and some monsters. She blinked a few times, realising the sun was peeking over the cliff faces surrounding the desert and beating down upon them again.

"A manticore," Kraden said, looking down from their spot in the shade. "Rare monsters, not often depicted in texts. It's an amalgam of various creatures, no one knows how they come to be or if they are born as they are. I've theori–"

"I don't care about your theories." Menardi hissed. "The important facts, Kraden."

Kraden coughed, "Um, yes. As I said they're not often spoken of, but this one seems much larger than often described. Texts usually describe them as being unnaturally quick, with tails that are capable of poisoning."

"So, be faster, avoid the tail." Menardi summed up.

"Er… to put it bluntly, yes," Kraden nodded.

"Try to put it bluntly from now on," Menardi drew her scythe as Saturos approached Jenna.

The man's red eyes narrowed as he looked from Jenna, crouched on the ground and leaning against a rock, and to both Ivan and Isaac. Jenna blinked, doing her best to match Saturos' gaze before following it to her companions.

"Menardi and I shall not be able to protect you from the desert or it's monsters while we fight the manticore," he explained, addressing Isaac. "I ask that you prove yourself able to keep both yourselves and Jenna safe from harm until the deed is done."

"You don't need to ask." Isaac almost spat the words out, his body stiffening up to stand up a little straighter but still only coming up to Saturos' chin.

There was a tense few seconds before Saturos only gave Isaac a slight nod before turning away from him and joining Menardi's side.

As he left, Jenna did her best to support herself into a standing position by bracing against the rock beside her and the scythe in her stand.

"Jenna, sit down," Ivan said firmly, pushing the girl back to a resting position. "We'll be fine. You've been training us and we got Forge to help if need be."

Jenna slumped back into her position on the rocks beneath her, leaning back onto the larger one she had been resting on. Ivan gave her a dumb and slightly guilty smile.

"What…?"

"Okay, um, don't be mad."

"Ivan."

There was a sudden flash of purple colour and between them floated a little lavender creature. It hovered around them both briefly, introducing itself as Blitz, before bonding back to Ivan.

"I found 'em yesterday," Ivan explained in a hushed tone. "They thought it better to join us since we already had Forge with us, it was no real problem. They're with Isaac right now, if you're wondering."

Jenna shut her eyes, exhaling a long breath. She wanted to give out and argue, but there wasn't much she could do about it. At the very least the presence of another Djinn made it more likely that the two boys would be able to keep she and Kraden safe while Saturos and Menardi tackled the bigger threat.

Jenna simply gave a wave, dismissing him and assuring him it was okay, provided he didn't make it a recurring thing. With any luck things would be calm, minus the battle the Proxians were about to engage in.

Isaac and Ivan stood watch at the edge of the small amount of shade they had, while Kraden and Jenna sat quietly on the rocks. The heat was getting more and more unbearable and Jenna could see the two boys panting from exhaustion despite not actively doing anything. She took a thankful sip of the small amount of water Kraden still had available, even though the aged scholar likely needed it more.

From behind the wall they rested against Jenna could hear the roars of the manticore and the loud noise of Psynergy erupting as the battle began.

"I worry," Kraden spoke up, his voice dry and ragged.

"They've fought worse," Jenna assured, her eyes closed as she remembered sounds so familiar from Prox to the ones she heard now.

"I don't doubt it, my dear," Kraden nodded, neck repeatedly craning around as though to see any sign of the battle. "However I believe that cave to be a nest of some sort, and if that is the case there is a chance of there being a mate to that Manticore, or possibly offspring within."

Jenna offered a tired nod, not quite processing every word she heard. In some part of her mind she registered that she'd have to warn Saturos of that once the battle was settled so they could hurry past the caves and to what they believed to be the Kalay lands beyond.

The sounds were getting louder, the battle undoubtedly more fierce, it sounded like the earth was rumbling and steel was sparking with power. Jenna exhaled calmly,remembering her time training with Ka–

"Jenna!"

Her eyes opened to find Isaac standing in front of her, a strange worm creature jabbing a small spear against Isaac's sword. A lightning bolt landed on the Grub's head, knocking it back and into the wall, quickly followed up by Isaac's sword through its body.

The little thing let out a few noises before it lay still, and Jenna turned her gaze back to Isaac. He gave her a quick look to check on her before hurrying away. Jenna watched him run back towards where Ivan fought two more of the Grubs, Jupiter Psynergy sparking as he threw small lightning bolts and whipped up sandstorms around them.

Jenna did her best to stand, trying to stagger onto her legs with one hand gripping her scythe tightly.

"They can handle it, my dear," Kraden urged, keeping her close to the ground as the two boys fought.

Jenna watched, more focused now than she had been in hours, as the two boys she had been training over these long months fought. Fear and worry gripped her heart, but also a strange sense of pride as they battled the little beasts.

They were certainly no Ant Lions or Manticores, but the numbers and the terrain gave them an advantage over Isaac and Ivan, but the boys held up considerably well against them. Once they had finished off two more of the creatures the third ran.

Jenna beamed with pride as she watched Isaac quickly draw his bow, level himself, and fire an arrow directly into the fleeing head of the final Grub. There'd be no renewed attack from wherever those monsters had come from.

"You two okay?" Isaac asked, hurrying back, while Ivan searched where the creatures had faded away for any items they may have had.

"Thanks to you, my boy," Kraden smiled.

"You did well out there," Jenna answered as Ivan approached, with a small sack of gold and some herbs.

Ivan and Isaac both exchanged smug little smiles at the praise.

"Of course!" The shorter of the two replied, grinning broadly as he turned back to Jenna. "We had a great teacher after all."

Jenna found herself smiling wider at that. She never thought she would be teaching new warriors.

* * *

 _"_ _Stop, stop, stop!"_

 _Jenna let out a frustrated sound as she fumbled with her scythe, nearly dropping it at her feet as they padded in the snow._

 _Karst advanced on her, grabbing her limbs one by one and moving them into the correct position, patting them firmly to emphasise how much sturdier her posture would be under the correct stance._

 _"_ _See?" The girl huffed, steam floating away from her mouth._

 _Jenna nodded, swallowing back an angry defensive retort. She still wasn't used to this; practicing Psynergy was one thing, it didn't take as much thought, but training with a weapon was something entirely new. Jenna didn't even want to ask where Karst had obtained the scythe she was supposed to be handling._

 _"_ _Hold higher up," Karst hissed, grabbing Jenna's hands and shifting her grip up closer to the blade. "Scythes are unwieldy weapons, you need to know how to handle them."_

 _"_ _Shouldn't I start with a sword or something then?" Jenna replied snarkily despite her chattering teeth._

 _Karst stood up straight, matching Jenna almost eye to eye, eyebrows arching in frustration, "No." It was the only answer she gave, and no explanation followed. She simply put Jenna into the right position with the right grip and then paced a few steps away to brandish her own scythe._

 _"_ _Just do what I do." For a girl whose voice still squeaked on some high notes, she could be surprisingly bossy._

 _Jenna didn't say anything though, she just kept her eyes on Karst as she tried to match whatever movements the pink scaled girl made. A task made much more difficult by her balance being a little off since she had to keep an eye on everything._

 _Jenna stumbled more than once, her stance faltering, or the scythe slipping from her freezing hands, but did her best through it all. Karst's frustration was clear, the snow around her steaming as they went through the same motions over and over._

 _Jenna knew she likely wasn't the best student. Despite her fiery determination, she was unfocused, her mind on a million other things rather than wherever her feet were supposed to be or the movement of her arms, but Karst had been the one to insist on teaching her the scythe before Jenna had even considered weapon training. She knew she was still a long way off convincing the Proxian warriors to train her in any way._

 _Karst huffed a few more times as she swung her scythe in practiced motions, it was fairly obvious that she was going through her own training drills and was simply allowing Jenna the honour of practicing alongside her. Maybe it helped her learn faster to teach another, or have the company of someone who wasn't Menardi for practice._

 _She wasn't the best tutor in the world, but Jenna was grateful all the same._

* * *

"Jenna, up."

Jenna blinked, bleary visions coming into a slow hazy focus–or at least as much focus was possible in the heat of the Lamakan desert–to see two exhausted Proxians standing over her. The battle with the Manticore was likely much tougher on them than any in the group could have guessed.

Both the warriors were bleeding some small amount here and there, possibly poisoned on top of that. Their armour was battered and dented, scratches scuffing the once gleaming insignia of Prox. Steam and Psynergy poured off of them in waves as they expended what they had in reserve to keep the group protected from the Lamakan heat as Isaac helped Jenna to her feet.

"To the cave, quickly," Saturos' order was tired, but he kept his voice measured and calm despite that.

"What of the Manticore?" Kraden asked.

"It fled, took to the skies after a number of injuries," Menardi hissed, clearly displeased at the lack of a victory over the thing.

"Precisely why we must hasten out of this blasted desert," Saturos added on, grabbing Kraden's shoulder while Menardi gripped Ivan's and sped their pace towards the cave the monster had guarded.

Nothing more was said, except for perhaps a surprised gasp or grunt from Kraden and Ivan as they were shoved forward, as the group almost ran to the cave mouth. Jenna did her best to keep up, her injuries still slowing her more than she would have liked, but Isaac did his best to keep her under the Proxian's Psynergy to protect from the heat.

The cave mouth was like a wondrous sanctuary when they passed through it. The cave itself was cold, much colder than any of them had been expecting, with unlit torches littered along the walls. Ivan explained that they were often used by Kalay traders to keep monsters at bay, something the Manticore obviously didn't care for.

All but the Proxians practically shivered as the two lit the fires of the torches, progressing further into the cave, almost feeling the sweat on their bodies freeze from the stark contrast of the temperature. Jenna was now keenly aware of just how completely drenched in sweat she was, how soaked every inch of her body–as well as everyone else's–was. She breathed a fogged breath through chattering teeth, placing a shaky hand onto her injured arm.

The bleeding had long since stopped, but her clothes were absolutely ruined. The scratches and tears were one thing, but the bloodstains, burns, sand, and sweat would likely never come out. She hoped the spares everyone had packed up survived the journey through the desert in a better state.

As the group exited the cave, a warm and relaxing summer breeze hit them, almost the perfect temperature to soothe their burned skin and fight the chill of their now freezing sweat.

"You!"

Saturos' voice came in a loud snarl from the head of the group, Jenna's gaze snapped up to see the Proxian darting forward towards–

"You certainly took your time," Alex replied calmly as Saturos advanced on him. "And my quite the journey it seems you had on top of it all."

"Explain yourself."

Alex offered a yawn as a mocking answer, his body flashing with Psynergy as he waved his hand over at the group. A light mist descended upon them, any and all wounds closing up, Jenna could feel her bones clicking back into place, her muscles flexing back into the right position, as her skin stitched back together over it all. Not a painful process, but certainly not one she was used to. Mercury's healing always felt so different from Prox's.

Everyone in the group let out a relieved sigh, even Saturos–no doubt to incredible frustration on his part–as Alex's healing Psynergy soothed them practically back to the state they had been in before entering the desert. Had it not been for their soaked and torn clothes one could not have told they had ever been through it.

"That is not an answer," Saturos' voice was a low growl, clearly still unhappy with Alex's absence.

"I simply took a route over the mountains," Alex answered, turning away from Saturos, an act that angered the man even more. Jenna knew well how much Saturos hated the disrespect Alex had for him and his power. "I kept a close eye on you all, do not worry. Had I been needed I would have assisted."

"And what about when Jenna was injured?" Isaac barked, an outburst that earned a surprise turn and smile from Alex.

"My, my, a rare chance to talk with the boy from Vale," his voice was a sign song of mockery. "As you can see, Jenna is no longer injured. I had considered entering the fray when she took that blow, but you all handled it so well. I've no doubt you are all stronger for it."

His eyes fell on Ivan as he said that, a knowing smile on his lips. The boy swallowed and turned away from him.

"And the manticore?" Menardi's voice was as low as Saturos', all snarls and hisses.

"I had no doubt you could handle it, despite the poison it managed to inflict upon you." Alex smiled back, only prompting Menardi to take another few steps toward him.

"Tempers are high," Kraden said, stepping forward a little, "I believe we should make camp as soon as possible and try to rest up. We have time the desert will slow anyone who is pursuing us, as well as the damage to the Alpine Crossing."

There was silence for a moment, tension between the Proxians and Alex bubbling up, before the Imilian clapped his hands together. "A wonderful idea, a meal to celebrate your defeat of the desert is in order."

Another silence, but Alex didn't stay to enjoy it, he turned around and began marching away to the west. Jenna could see Kalay far beyond his silhouette, they'd have to choose where to camp carefully.

It was a few more hours before the group finally had their tents set up and a campfire going to cook their food, but when Jenna was finally able to sit upon a small bit of earth Isaac had raised to act as a bench for them, it suddenly hit her just how exhausted she was.

They had been travelling for who knew how long through the unbearable conditions of the desert, suffering injuries and setbacks. While Alex's Psynergy had given them a burst of relief and energy, when things were finally calm it all came down upon the young Mars Adept as she yawned wide between mouthfuls of stew.

In her more lucid moments, separate from the tired motions she was going through as she ate, her mind turned to her brother. He and Garet were likely still chasing after them, which meant they had to deal with the damage to the Silk Road, and worse still the terrible conditions of the Lamakan Desert.

Jenna had barely made it through without powerful Adepts like Saturos and Menardi there to guide and protect all of them through it. How was Felix to manage? She doubted Garet was anywhere near powerful enough to keep the heat at bay while also fighting off any of the monsters that attacked.

Would her brother die there…?

What if she finished this quest, lit the Lighthouses, restored Alchemy, and returned to Vale with her parents, only to find that Felix and Garet had died in some random corner of the world? It would be her fault, she would be the one to get her brother killed, one way or another.

Maybe she should wait for him, try to explain like she had explained to Isaac.

No… Saturos said he had tried to explain, tried to get them to cooperate, only to have Felix answer with violence and disbelief. What were the chances Jenna could get him to believe, she had seen on his face what he thought of her now.

She sighed, pushing away a half-full bowl of stew, offering a quick explanation that she was just tired, as she retreated to her tent for the remainder of the day. She hoped that maybe sleep would get these thoughts to leave her for now.

Sleep never came though, only more images of her brother and Garet dead, beaten by some monster or bandit. Jenna did her best to keep her crying quiet, burying her face into her pillow to hide the tears and the sniffles.

She tried to tell herself that Felix must have been strong enough if he could face up against Saturos… even if the Beacon was lit at the time.

It didn't do much to help.

* * *

Sky: Hello friends hope you enjoyed our chapter we have been so eager to share with you and also pls provide us with that lovely feedback so we know what you all enjoy! 3

Droory: Hey all! Glad you made it this far, hope it was a fun read! We look forward to hearing from you so please let us know what you thought!  
Your friend and writer,  
Droory


	8. To the Karagol

**Hey! Thanks for stopping by, we hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Tempers had been high since Alex rejoined the group after the ordeal of the Lamakan Desert. Camping since had been a rather tense affair, Alex seemed content to stir that pot by choosing to camp with them more than he regularly did. He gave no reason for doing so, simply citing that sometimes he enjoyed the company.

Fireside conversations and those heard during travelling were usually just between Alex and Kraden as they discussed Alchemy–a subject even a disaster couldn't stop Kraden from engaging in, often enough it seemed to encourage him.

Ivan had been mostly quiet since exiting the Lamakan, though if that was due to nerves from getting closer to Kalay city itself or unease from Alex knowing about his new Djinni companion Jenna couldn't say.

Any conversations Jenna had with him or Isaac were all hushed whispers, almost afraid that saying something too loudly or in the wrong tone would finally blow the tempers of Saturos and Menardi who headed up the group on their journey west.

Jenna knew better than to assume her tutors would do anything. They were impulsive and as passionate as the element she shared with them, but they were not fools. At most one of them may issue a formal challenge toward Alex, but Jenna doubted even that would happen. For now it would be snarls and bites until emotions simmered down.

"Hold."

The first words Saturos had said since they left the camp that morning.

The group stopped as the two Proxians turned to address them, forming a small half circle around them.

"We split up from here," Saturos said simply. "Kalay will be looking for a group of our size and description. We'll travel as pairs or trios, take different routes toward the Kalay Docks by the Karagol Sea."

"Kraden, with me." Menardi said as she turned to march before the rest of them had been assigned.

Kraden stumbled over his words a bit before he hurried after the blonde woman, perhaps thinking it better than to begin a conversation with her.

"Jenna, you go with Ivan. Avoid the larger roads, I'm sure the young merchant will know suitable paths to avoid patrols," Saturos said, waving the two of them off as he turned to Isaac. "And you're with me."

Isaac grumbled, turning some pleading eyes to Jenna before he simply nodded and stepped forward to Saturos' side.

"And I?" Alex asked, his voice trailing haughtily through the air.

"I don't care," Saturos snarled as he turned away and marched off with Isaac at his side.

"My, my, how dull," Alex chuckled before giving Jenna a smile as he warped away.

Jenna gave Ivan a quick look, the young Adept looking suddenly much smaller than he had as he looked up at Jenna with big purple eyes.

"Let's go, we'll be fine," Jenna offered him as winning a smile as she could muster. She was confident nothing would happen, and even if they did encounter guards along the way they could likely disguise themselves or escape before there was any issue.

For a while they were quiet, Ivan perhaps waiting until the silhouettes of the rest of their group on the other roads were just distant shadowy blobs, before they started into conversation.

"I miss them," Ivan eventually spoke up.

"Who?"

"My parents," Ivan clicked his tongue. "Lord and Lady of Kalay."

"Tell me about them," Jenna offered a smile, not wanting to dwell on the thought of missing her mother or father… or her brother.

"They're nice," Ivan responded with a shrug, probably not knowing how best to describe his parents. "Always looked after me and kept me safe."

"Safe?"

"I wasn't exactly popular," he said, swallowing slightly. "At first things were okay, I played with other kids. But then things no one understood at the time, that I know now was Psynergy, well, they just started happening. So the other kids, even the parents, got scared."

Jenna reached out a hand and squeezed the boy's shoulder. She'd never considered it before–an Adept growing up without someone to guide them through the awakening of their Psynergy–she couldn't imagine how Ivan must have felt.

"It was tough, and honestly, I came to resent it so much. I ended up reading a lot–" a small grin spread over his face. "–but a lot of the books in the library were to do with trade, marketing, diplomacy, that sort of thing, so it kind of naturally led into Hammet taking me under his wing as a merchant."

They continued slowly along the path, Jenna's eyes mostly on Ivan–flicking upwards now and then to scan the road for patrols from Kalay–and his were mostly on his feet.

"I'm sure he would have anyway, but I was undoubtedly much younger than anyone else when I first started joining caravan trains. It was helpful though, got me out of the castle and of Kalay. Got to see new places, the only issue was the crowds."

"The crowds?"

"Thoughts," Ivan answered, tapping his head for good measure. "That was when I started to learn about my capacity to mind read. I couldn't turn it off at first, so hearing a good twenty people all thinking about whatever was on their mind at the time all at once was a little overwhelming for little eight year old me."

Eight years old. Jenna could remember a time when her own Psynergy was acting up when she was younger. The rogue spit of flame or drape set alight by accident. Thankfully there were other Adepts there to help train her, help measure her power and control it, and even healers if something were to happen.

Who would have been there for all the strange things a child could have heard?

"I thought I was going crazy, I didn't know what was happening," Ivan sniffed the air, exhaling a large breath. "Avoided people for a while after, didn't go with Hammet anywhere. Just stayed inside and tried my best to not hear anyone. Amazing how quiet things can seem after you've heard others in your mind."

Jenna's hand was gently rubbing the boy's back. She wasn't sure where this was coming from, all the months together and he'd never revealed quite so much. Either way, she wasn't about to interrupt him.

"It's only when I ended up aware that it was me, throwing around some wind or sparks that I finally told my parents," Ivan sniffed again, a longer one this time. "They didn't really know what to do, but they did their best for me. They kept me away from too big a crowd and stuff like that. I guess meeting you made everything make more sense. I'm an Adept, and I have control over myself now, for the most part."

"They've really always done what they can. Even when the problems I was going through weren't just Psynergy related," he let out a little chuckle before quickly clamming up. "' _Growing up'_ you know? Supportive through it all."

Jenna gave him the warmest smile she could muster as the boy turned to look at her, big purple eyes shining a little with tears.

He coughed and wiped at them, "Sorry, I dunno why I'm saying all this."

"I did ask," Jenna smiled wider to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him into half a hug as they continued down the path together. She felt him bury himself a little tighter into her as they did.

"Yeah," Ivan said, his voice cracking a little. "Yeah, I'm just worried about them. They're probably sick with worry too."

Things got quiet again, Jenna simply holding the younger Adept close to her as they walked. She'd missed her parents this whole time, just as she missed Felix for so-so long. She breathed a breath, careful not to sound like a sigh in front of Ivan, as she remembered how worried she was about her brother for all those years.

* * *

" _What's that?"_

 _Jenna spun around as soon as she heard the voice of the interloper. Jenna_ had _been stuffing a bag full of clothes and what she had presumed were camping supplies._

 _It was that girl, Karst, who was Menardi's sister, leaning against the doorframe to the room. Jenna instantly tossed the bag under the bed. She didn't need a lecture about trying to escape from their captors._

" _I'm not doing_ anything _." Jenna hissed out angrily._

" _Funny," Karst took a few steps closer to Jenna, "because it looks like you're trying to leave. You'll die out there, you know."_

 _Like a cornered owl, Jenna felt herself puffing up a bit, trying to seem bigger than she appeared. "Yeah?" She snapped. "I bet you that you'd like that. One less little stray to worry about."_

 _She was covering her fear with anger, she knew that._

" _I could always call downstairs, if you need help packing." It was said mirthfully, while Karst held out her hands to either side of her. "Look, I get it_ –"

"– _you don't know what my world looks like." Jenna cut Karst off._

" _Where are you going to go? Back to Vale? You know you'd die before you could get out of the Northern Reaches, right?"_

" _Shut up!" Jenna swallowed. "I_ – _I have to see Felix again."_

 _Jenna did not want her last memory to be of Felix, scared and hurt, being shoved into the house as the boulder collided with her limp body_ –

" _Are you crying?" Actual concern from Karst now, or what sounded like it, but the sharp hissing Proxian accent was like constant mockery to Jenna's ears._

" _Shut up." Jenna hissed out again._

 _Karst said no more, sitting on the bed, an almost pitiable look in her eyes. Jenna didn't say anything; she didn't want to deal with the pity Karst was giving her. Instead, Jenna moved towards the door, putting a hand on the frame as she listened to people discuss things downstairs._

" _You really want to go back to Vale, don't you?" Karst eventually chirped up._

" _Obviously." Jenna snapped, choosing to ignore how suicidal the attempt would have been. After all, Jenna had no proper training with a weapon, her Psynergy was about self control, so people wouldn't be hurt, not combative techniques_ – _it would have resulted in her dead body not too far away from Prox, had she even managed to get out at all._

" _You're not the only one," Karst said, leaning back onto the bed and clasping her hands behind her head. "Everyone wants a spot for the next raid, but after how many people we lost it's not happening unless those who go are prepared."_

 _Jenna stayed quiet, eyeing Karst curiously._

" _My sister was lucky enough to survive the first time, but she might not have been. So I get it," Karst said, gesturing to the tear tracks on Jenna's cheeks. "But having someone who knows Vale gives her a better chance next time. So, I'm gonna train with you."_

" _You're what?"_

" _You're no warrior. Saturos, Agatio, Menardi, they'll_ never _allow you anywhere near the training grounds to prove yourself. You'll be stuck here while they go back to Vale," Karst said, a mocking smile on her lips. "If you're lucky I'll still be here to keep you company."_

" _So what, I train with you and then challenge them or something?"_

 _Karst let out a loud laugh at that. "As if you'd ever have a chance! Not a challenge, just a chance. They'll likely put you up against someone to spar, maybe even have you engage in the trials. They won't prepare you either, if you don't impress the first time, you're out."_

" _So why help me, don't you want to go on this raid?"_

" _Playing the odds," Karst sat up, stepping away from the bed and back towards the closed door. "If I can't watch my sister's back, I'd rather have someone I trained do it for me."_

* * *

"Jenna."

After a few hours, Jenna felt a tug at her arm. Jenna blinked and looked up, further down the road was a caravan, a few guards escorting it. Whether they were Kalay officials or not was tough to tell at a distance, but Ivan seemed concerned enough to bring her attention to them.

She took her arm from Ivan's shoulder, allowing the boy to toss the hood of his cloak over his head, as she tied her short hair up into a small bun above her head. Whatever small changes they could make to their appearance before getting close to the caravan was essential–at least their skin had tanned considerably after their journey through the Lamakan. They couldn't really go off the beaten path now, it'd be fairly suspicious.

Jenna feathered out her cloak behind her, doing her best to hide the scythe behind her. If there was anything that was a dead giveaway to who she was, it was her weapon.

"Greetings," a merchant at the head of one of the caravans called to the pair, pulling them to a stop. "It is rare to see travellers so far east, few choose to make the journey through the desert."

"Colosso," Ivan's reply was quick and to the point, he even tried to make his voice sound deeper.

"Ah of course, of course," the merchant smiled. "Our train has just crossed the Karagol from Tolbi. Preparations are in full swing."

"Good to hear," Jenna responded, doing her best to be curt but forceful to suggest they wished to hurry there.

"Allow us to show you some wares!" The merchant said happily, hopping down from the carriage before lifting the canvas at the back. "Fine wares from both Tolbi and Kalay, quick to sell out in both and at a price that cannot be beat!"

"Then you wouldn't be selling it to us," Ivan was quick to counter. "You're either gonna try to gouge us or sell em off in Xian for silks. It's not called the Silk Road for nothing."

The merchant's happy demeanour faltered slightly at Ivan's statement, clearly not having expected to have met someone who was as familiar with trade as Ivan. Unfortunately this also brought added scrutiny upon the boy.

"Apologies," Jenna spoke up, trying to draw the merchant's eyes away from trying to get too close a look beneath Ivan's hood. "We simply wish to continue on to Colosso and we are low on coin as it is."

Jenna did her best to make a show of patting the small pouch of gold she had strapped to her belt to emphasise this. Thankfully the bags they were travelling with didn't look to have anything too valuable at a glance.

"A word of warning before we continue on," Jenna added, trying to remain on friendly and less suspicious terms. "The Lamakan Desert is particularly hot right now. Your horses and guards may struggle with it. Perhaps it would be wiser to travel via Vault?"

The merchant turned his eyes east, stroking his beard as he studied the mountains that surrounded the mountains. "If that is so, then how is it you came to be here?"

Jenna swallowed, unprepared for that question.

"Chi." Ivan answered, still keeping his gaze low. "The monks there taught us how to focus energy to keep the heat off of our bodies, it's not just used for offense."

Time ticked by slowly. Jenna was keenly aware of her heartbeat, as well as the bead of sweat that ran from her forehead and down her cheek. She dared not wipe at it for fear of somehow arousing the merchant's suspicions even more.

"Interesting," the man mumbled after a few moments. "I had never bothered to learn much of what Xian does, always cared more for their wares and their coin." He let out a laugh, slapping his belly as he did. "I apologise for keeping you, travellers, and I thank you for the warning."

Jenna and Ivan both bowed low to the man, before quickly turning on their heels and beating as hasty a march as they could in the direction of Tolbi. Both of them seemed to hold their breath for a full minute, afraid to turn a glance behind them in case the guards suddenly realised who it was they had spoken to, before letting out a deep exhale.

"Chi?" Jenna asked, heart pounding in her chest as she kept pace along the road.

"I don't know," Ivan admitted, swallowing a few times. "I'd heard of it a few times in Xian, some kind of fighting technique they study. Never had much of a chance to learn it, never stayed in Xian too long and always just passed by Lama Temple."

"Well thank the stars you knew about it," Jenna breathed, trying to steady her heart. "I could have sworn he was onto us."

"Lucky too, if they couldn't capture you they'd have killed you. I'd have been returned to Kalay for a 'reward' of some kind no doubt."

Jenna nodded, pondering that possibility. If it had come to blows, what would Ivan had done? Jenna would have fought–even seriously injured–the guards if they had tried to subdue them. Would Ivan have helped her? Would he have been forced to step back? He was playing the role of the kidnapped son of Kalay.

Jenna wasn't sure she liked any of the outcomes if a fight had broken out, unless they had killed them all then word would have returned to Kalay of Ivan's whereabouts. Getting across to Gondowan would likely have been impossible if that happened.

And Jenna didn't want to kill.

* * *

"You think the others are alright?"

Jenna nodded as she stepped away from the now lit campfire. The small alcove they had found formed under a hill had made a suitable location to camp for the night–protected from most sides thanks to the natural formation.

"They'll be fine, Saturos and Menardi know what they're doing."

"I mean Isaac and Kraden," Ivan repeated, settling closer to the fire.

"I know," Jenna's response was quiet. She doubted Saturos or Menardi would allow for anything to happen to either of them, but none of them travelled alone. Kraden may risk angering Menardi by talking her ear off but Jenna doubted she would actually do anything to him directly, other than a few threats.

Isaac though… well, he was still defiant, despite understanding the importance of their mission. Unless he and Saturos travelled in relative silence and didn't engage with anyone or anything at all Jenna feared arguments would break out, Isaac may say something to cross a line. Saturos wouldn't be above harming him if he got too rebellious.

"They'll be fine," Jenna repeated, wanting to believe it, though her tone didn't do much to reflect that. She just hoped Isaac could keep his resentment of Saturos down for a day or two… Or however much longer it took for them to get to the docks.

Ivan said nothing in response, only nodding as he set up the pot to cook their meal for the night–stew, as was common enough. They sat relatively silently as they watched the fire crackle and spit while the broth began to bubble and boil.

"About earlier," Ivan said in between taste testing their dinner.

Jenna made a small noise in response.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Complaining," Ivan answered, taking a seat on a nearby rock. "Didn't mean to vent to you about when I was younger and all the rest. Being closer to Kalay just–"

"Ivan," Jenna cut across. "Don't be silly."

The blonde blinked, looking up from where he had been gazing deep into the flames of their camp.

"We're friends, I was happy you were willing to share it all with me," Jenna flashed him a bright smile, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder in her hand. "You can always talk to me, I know how hard this entire thing must be on you, especially now with where we are, but you're not alone out here."

Ivan stiffened for a moment as Jenna gave his shoulder another reassuring squeeze, swallowing as his gaze went from her hand to her eyes. Jenna could see him chewing the insides of his cheeks a little before he gave her a nod and a small smile.

No doubt he still felt a little embarrassed about sharing, and–judging from what he shared–was unused to hearing anyone call themselves his friend.

"Thank you," he replied eventually. "But…"

His voice went quiet, but Jenna didn't try to prompt him, simply allowing him to find the words on his own.

"I know how hard it is on you, as well. I didn't mean to remind you of being away from family. I know it must be hard enough being away from your parents, but with Felix chasing us and everything else I–"

"It's okay, Ivan," Jenna gave him another wide smile, though it was noticeably less so. "I've been preparing for it for a while. I knew what I was getting into, and I've been in your shoes. You were thrust into this, and I'm more than happy to be there for you when you need it."

To say his words from earlier _hadn't_ affected her in some way and dredged up all memories and emotions that bit at her resolve would be a lie. But, that didn't really matter, once upon a time she too was young, scared and worried about the family left behind, be it her brother all those years ago, or her parents in Prox. She understood all too well how Ivan must have felt, and she knew how much it helped to confide in others about it.

"Thank you," Ivan nodded to her, his hand reaching up to hold the one on his shoulder. "And, not for nothing but, if you ever need… well I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'm here too."

Jenna giggled a little, perhaps he had forgotten about how much he had helped when she first needed to tell the others about the importance and reasoning for her lighting of the Lighthouses.

"What are friends for?" She smiled, her brightest that night, one that earned a beaming grin from the young Jupiter Adept with her.

* * *

Kalay came closer to them than Jenna had intended, but with the way the merchant roads wrapped around one another the closer one got to the city, the more difficult it became to avoid roving merchants or guards.

Crowds were growing more dense the closer they got–thankfully allowing them to blend in amongst tourists and travellers along the Silk Road or those going to Colosso–and so too were guard patrols.

Jenna doubted heavily that any of the guards were actively looking for Ivan this close to Kalay. It had been close to a year since they had been in Vault and all signs pointed to them fleeing to Bilibin, the chances were that any search parties were out that way and towards Kolima, perhaps even as far north as Imil.

However, that didn't stop Jenna from keeping a cautious hand on her scythe beneath her cloak as they weaved between people with her other holding Ivan's tight. Now and then he'd squeeze it tighter, usually when closer to large throngs of people all alight with the gaggle and excitement of the upcoming festival.

Jenna did what she could to reciprocate and if possible pull him a little closer to her as they moved around, doing their best to be as far from guards at all times as they could. She was tempted to sneak the boy into Kalay, to try and give him some kind of reunion–even if only the chance to leave a letter for his parents–before they hurried away from the place.

She thought better of it in the end. Whenever she turned to look at him as they walked though, and she saw that longing look cast to the north and over the walls of the city, it was hard not to see a small snow-covered girl desperately looking south.

The path eventually diverged away from Kalay proper and towards the docks further east. Things started getting a little less hectic as they went, people were led in organised and numbered groups along the path by tour groups.

This however meant they could no longer blend in as easily, and stuck out as a pair on the road to any who saw them. Ivan was sure to keep his hood up, and his head down, wrapping it around himself as best as possible to disguise any and all recognisable features.

It felt like every step they took brought them closer to a guard shouting at them and for some fight to erupt. Jenna's eyes–while doing her best to simply keep them focused on the road ahead–flitted around nervously on the lookout for any who might correctly guess as to who they were.

Her heart was pounding the whole way, particularly as they had to try and avoid guard checkpoints closer to the docks that each tour group passed through, before eventually arriving at the coast of the Karagol Sea.

"There," Ivan pointed ahead.

Jenna followed the finger along the coast to what looked to be a collapsed part of a cliff up ahead. Two figures were standing by the fallen earth–one cloaked, the other topped with spiky blonde hair–arguing.

Ivan and Jenna hurried closer, finding the rest of their group–save Alex–gathered behind the building all the tour groups were moving to in order to purchase tickets.

"-and why can you not?"

"I've never done anything like that!" Isaac's voice came in an annoyed whisper.

"Pathetic," Menardi snarled.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked as she reached the group.

Saturos and Menardi turned to give her curious looks from beneath their heavy cloaks. Kraden gave her a small smile while Isaac only greeted her with a frustrated nod before turning back to Saturos.

"Your Venus Adept friend lacks the power we need," Saturos hissed, gesturing to the fallen earth they were gathered by.

"The ships aren't leaving," Isaac said. "Something about too many monsters, not enough sailors, no lucky keepsake. Saturos wants me to move all this earth out of the way without making it obvious so we can walk the Silk Road to Tolbi."

"It should be child's play for a trained Venus Adept," Menardi countered. "Simply make a tunnel through it so we can continue to Tolbi."

Isaac chose to ignore Menardi's words and her tone. Jenna sympathised, 'trained' was something that Vale and Prox had very different definitions of. One practiced restraint and control, while the other trained to master their power.

"We don't have any other options, boy," Saturos hissed before any other retorts could be made. "All the ships here are for crews of dozens, and if they are not sailing we do not have the ability to get them all to work."

"Though we could try if you prefer," Menardi's chuckle always ran shivers down Jenna's spine even after all these years.

"There might be another way!" Ivan spoke up, his whisper carrying louder than he had intended. He shrank away slightly when all eyes turned to him, stammering over words for a few seconds before finding his bearings. "Th-there's a cave south of Kalay, the only other way to Gondowan from Angara. Hammet had tried to use it as a quicker route to Suhalla in the past, but it's filled with monsters and is kind of unstable."

"Unstable?" Saturos asked, taking a step toward Ivan.

Ivan nodded, a bit more rapidly under the pressure from the taller man, "Uh, cave-ins happened a few times. Some ceilings or walls collapsing down. Blocked a few paths and tunnels, he deemed it too big a risk to make a regular travel route."

"How far?"

Ivan swallowed, lifting his hand to point at a small array of mountains beyond a forest to the south-east. "Maybe about a day? There shouldn't be anyone on the way there, Hammet discontinued any roads to the area."

Grumbles and hisses from the two Proxians, clearly displeased with the length of the detour.

"Quickly then," Saturos said, ordering them to move out. "Alex will just have to–"

A Psynergetic flash. "Worry not, Saturos, I have heard the plan."

There was a collective grumble from the group as they made their way away from the docks as stealthily as they could. Travelling as a group of their size again was likely to arouse the suspicion of the guards or even the common populace if word had gotten out.

Thankfully no one noticed as they left, likely taking them for yet another frustrated tour group who had been turned away by the ticket sellers, sailors, and captains of the ships too afraid to set sail into the monster-infested Karagol.

Additionally, Ivan's report proved true. While the lack of roads to the south of Angara where the mountains met Gondowan meant the way was prowled by more monsters, there were no merchants, travellers, or guards to be found at all.

With Ivan's guidance and Saturos' insistence that they barely make time to camp or rest they found themselves at the cave mouth by the following morning. Clearly the cave had been excavated and expanded to allow for caravan access, he had told them about.

The cave walls were damp and water dripped from the ceiling, pools shimmered along gleaming rock surfaces and small streams ran about every which way within the cave. There was the constant grumble and growl of monsters deeper in the shadows along with that, the noise of fights between various species audible even from the entrance.

It was obvious how far Hammet's excavations had dug, which was to say not very far. There were abandoned supports and the ruins of bridges scattered beneath rocks and debris, no doubt a result of both the monsters and the instability of the cave itself like Ivan had said.

Their first obstacle was crossing a gap that Hammet's group had tried to bridge. Stones had tumbled and fallen through to a stream down far below, dragging the bridge with it. Alex was quick to help, which surprised them all, but none more than Isaac.

Before any of them could blink the Mercury Adept had grabbed Isaac and warped them both across the gap. There was some distance between them and Jenna, but she could hear Alex faintly–despite the sounds of Saturos and Menardi yelling at him–suggesting that Isaac use his Psynergy on a nearby stone pillar to create a path.

There was a slight argument from the Valean before he relented, stepping up to the pillar Alex had indicated. Jenna watched curiously as the ghostly hand of Isaac's _Move_ Psynergy grabbed hold of the pillar and started to shove it forward.

The grating of stone and the rumbling of what was once a supported rock wall now unsupported drew the attention of monsters deeper into the cave. There was nothing Jenna could do from here other than anxiously bounce on the balls of her feet as she watched Isaac use his Psynergy to try and heft the stone into the chasm to form a makeshift bridge while the hissing and growling drew ever closer.

Psynergy erupted from the other side of the gap, water and ice spewing out in mighty torrents and flurries and washing down and along the many tunnels with but a wave of Alex's hand.

Jenna had never seen Alex display offensive Psynergy before… she knew he had been powerful, he would have to be for Saturos and Menardi to have tolerated him this long, but to see his active Psynergy requiring so little of his effort shocked her.

Beside her, the two Proxians hissed, sparks spitting from their mouths likely equal parts impressed and angered by Alex's display of power. His element was direct competition to theirs and while they no doubt had the edge in combat, it would mean little if Alex's own Psynergetic mastery kept them from closing the distance.

Jenna pieced it together as Alex turned back to Isaac, his display finished, and caught the grin on his face. After the unpleasantness after the Lamakan Desert Alex likely wanted to remind Saturos and Menardi of his strength and why he was 'useful' for this quest.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the cave started to shake and crash, Isaac having shoved the stone pillar into the gap. The thing smashed against the cave walls on its way down before catching on the side of the cave Jenna stood upon.

It took some time for the cave to settle, the threat of another cave-in seeming more than possible as bits of the wall fell away while the pillar strained against its new position.

The group was careful to cross the precarious bridge Isaac had moved into place for them, single file with careful steps across the wet stone, before coming face to face with the two on the other side.

There were no words or questions spoken, other than from Alex who suggested they thank Isaac for his hard work–something Ivan and Kraden did–before the group continued deeper through the cave.

Jenna didn't wish to speak at all. The cave shimmered with the dissolved particles–that gathered and descended upon the Adepts as they walked–of the many monsters Alex had slain with a single gesture.

She wasn't sure what she could say. For a long time she had wondered about Alex's true goals and motives for joining the quest to restore Alchemy. Many times he had answered about simply wanting the Golden Age restored.

But seeing him display how powerful he was like that…

Jenna had to wonder.

* * *

 **Sky: Thank you for reading 3 Really hope you enjoyed this one and leave a comment so we know what you think! 3**

 **Droory: Thanks so much for reading this new chapter! Perhaps not the most exciting one, but hey it can't all be action! Let us know what you thought of this one, we honestly love each and every comment we get! Thank you again!**  
 **Your friend and writer,**  
 **Droory**


	9. Tolbi

**Hello and thanks for tuning in to a new chapter! We hope you enjoy this one and that you're all staying safe out there!**

* * *

The journey through the Gondowan Cave had been a relatively quiet affair. Most of the monsters had either been washed away by Alex's display of power or were intimidated enough to not attempt any attacks.

This in turn left a tense air over the group: Saturos and Menardi quietly fuming over the challenge to their own power that it had so obviously been, while Jenna and the others dared not speak for fear of igniting something within the slighted Proxians.

Alex, naturally, was the only one to speak, though sentences and thoughts were often cut short by gruff orders from Saturos or the quiet responses he received. The serene smile on his face sickened Jenna, he knew what he had been doing.

She doubted the partnership he, Saturos, and Menardi had forged would last much longer.

Once they were out of the cave and in the green fields of northeastern Gondowan everything seemed to calm down a little bit. The fresh summer breeze brought grateful sighs from everyone tired of the cold damp rock they had been subjected to for the past day.

To their immediate north a lone ship could be seen at the centre of the Karagol. Seemed the sailors had finally been pressured or persuaded to set sail after all. That put a bit of a damper on Jenna's own mood, knowing that if they had simply waited a day they could have bought their way across the ferry.

Though as she looked north while the group headed south she couldn't help but wonder. Were Felix and Garet aboard that very same ship? They couldn't have been far behind after all, despite what Saturos had done to the Alpine Crossing. The two boys had been hot on their heels the entire way.

Perhaps it was better that Jenna had not waited around to catch the ship to Tolbi… who knows what might have happened on board if Felix and Garet had been there on time.

She shook her head; thoughts of that nature doing nothing for her now. She was headed south and wouldn't be anywhere near Tolbi, giving her at least a few days head start if her brother truly was on board the ship.

If all had gone well, they would have been able to head deeper south into Gondowan but they had been met with a considerable roadblock.

All passages and bridges to and from southern Gondowan leading to the Suhalla and Venus Lighthouse beyond were shut tight. There had been no issue for Jenna when she had first been here nearly a year ago when heading north to Vale, but now what seemed like an army of guards were stationed at and patrolled the connecting bridges.

"Apologies," a guard said. "The passage south is closed until Colosso is finished. The situation in Lalivero has worsened and we cannot allow strangers passage until Lord Babi allows it."

Jenna could see a fire alight in Menardi and Saturos, both of them clearly contemplating tearing through the soldiers stationed at the Gondowan Crossing–a feat they could accomplish without breaking a sweat she was sure–but allowing them to do nothing. The bridge controls were manned on the opposite side of the ravine and it was too great a distance for even Alex to _Warp_ across to.

It was then that she noticed a flash of Psynergy, but not from the expected source. Ivan was standing rather nonchalantly close to the guard who had informed them of the closed passage, Psynergy pulsing as he read the guard's thoughts.

With no explanation Ivan walked up to the two Proxians and muttered something to them. The guard gave a curious look to the group, a common enough occurrence, but said nothing as Ivan hadn't come close enough or moved enough to have pilfered anything from him.

Saturos nodded to the boy and then to the guard saying that they may as well try to enjoy Colosso until they can continue south in that case.

"What was that?" Jenna asked as the group made their way away from the guarded bridge.

"Some suggestion," Ivan whispered back. "We couldn't do anything to get across, so starting a fight would've only caused trouble. I read the guard's mind, the finals are soon so we shouldn't have to wait long. We're low on supplies too since we didn't stop in Kalay, Saturos saw the sense of it."

That all seemed a bit too easy, generally it was harder to quell a Proxian temper.

"Just like that?"

"They're angry but not dumb," Ivan smirked. "You told me that."

Jenna let out a little amused breath from her nose. She doubted Ivan ever would have said anything like that a few months ago. Well, he did still quietly whisper it to her at the back of the group, but nonetheless it amused her.

* * *

"Head north?"

"You heard me," Saturos grunted as he poked at the campfire.

"You want me to head _toward_ where my brother will most likely be?" Jenna asked, incredulous. When Ivan had suggested they find somewhere to restock Jenna assumed he had meant one of the travelling merchants or numerous inns along the roads leading to Tolbi, not going into the heart of the city itself.

Saturos indicated his own damaged armour, as well as Jenna's and her chipped scythe. Supplies and rations could likely be found and bought, but having a skilled blacksmith on hand to repair the damage they had suffered while travelling over the past year was a different story, and Tolbi was sure to have some of the best.

Jenna groaned as Saturos easily won out the argument. He was right of course, the dents in her own armour after the fight in the Lamakan often dug into her sides or the chips scraped at her skin. Repairs were needed, and as it was the last proper city before they were out at sea again–Suhalla and Lalivero not having much in the way of businesses–Tolbi was truly their only option for such a feat.

"Take Ivan and Isaac with you," Menardi said simply. "Be back as soon as you can, I'd prefer to be across that bridge the moment the champion warrior from Colosso is announced." She laughed a little to herself, likely thinking the very concept of a powerful non-Adept warrior ridiculous.

"And Kraden?"

"I am from Tolbi, my dear," Kraden answered. "In a manner of speaking at the very least. I would be quite recognisable as part of the group and only bring undue attention to us were I to accompany you."

"Wouldn't I do the same?" Ivan asked, bringing attention to the fact that his likeness had likely been passed to Tolbian authorities after his kidnapping.

"You have a heavy cloak and are small enough to not be picked out of a crowd," Saturos' answer earned an indignant huff from the Jupiter Adept. "Less likely to cause a fuss compared to the missing scholar of Alchemy."

Jenna almost smiled as she heard Ivan mumble some words about being a missing prince, but made no obvious objection to accompanying Jenna to Tolbi. The break away from the wilderness and having a chance to be amongst civilisation for the first time in months since Xian was no doubt comforting.

"Very well," Jenna said, nodding to the orders she had been given.

The two Proxians merely nodded and stripped themselves of their armour as they handed it off to Jenna. It was such a rare thing to see them in simple clothes, without any form of physical protection. They looked like completely different people and Jenna was never sure what to make of it, even in Prox she rarely, if ever, saw them without armour.

* * *

" _The Proxian crest is_ earned _."_

 _Jenna pouted as she looked up at the new armour Karst was wearing, a gleaming golden crest embellished upon her chestpiece. The pink scaled girl was smirking , tapping the emblem with her gloved finger._

" _I know," Jenna answered through the same pout._

 _Karst hadn't exactly made a secret of it through all the secret training sessions they'd had together. Jenna had asked once why Saturos and her sister almost always wore their armour._

" _It is a symbol of pride. Of honour." Karst had answered as scythes parried off of one another. "A warrior earns both their crest and their armour, and will rarely be seen without."_

 _Jenna had studied the various crests of Prox during her time there, a necessity in order to pass some of the various trials a warrior must take. Emblems for hunting, for study, construction, farming, teaching, healing, leading, and so much more. Saturos and Menardi had warrior's crests, emblazoned with the additional lines beneath to mark them as leaders._

" _You'll earn yours yet," Karst said, her haughty smirk turning to one of more taunting encouragement. "Else I'll kick your ass for letting down the person who trained you."_

 _Jenna smirked back, jamming a finger against the polished gold of Karst's new warrior emblem. "I'd like to see you try, boss."_

 _There was a fire in Karst's eyes as she tilted her head, before nodding towards the closet where Jenna hid her training scythe._

" _Let's see if you have what it takes to_ really _be a warrior worthy of Prox then, Valean," Karst spun around, her long red hair lightly whipping against Jenna's arms._

 _Jenna smirked, confident in her ability to stand toe to toe with Karst. If Karst could pass the trials to become a warrior, then so could she._

 _It wouldn't be the first time they'd both ended up bruised in the snow._

* * *

Tolbi was honestly overwhelming for Jenna. Never before had she been anywhere even remotely close to this populated. In the back of her mind she knew it had to be like this based on the throngs of people she had seen travelling to and from the place both this year and last.

Yet the absolutely packed streets, the noise of vendors yelling to customers to entice them to their stalls, children excitedly running around as though they were in Colosso themselves, the many cheers and excited conversations from those who had just come from the Colosseum was all a lot to take in.

Jenna had to take a deep breath to try and calm the worries that she, Isaac, or Ivan would be recognised and apprehended. Ivan, thankfully, took to the place in a snap, easily guiding Jenna and Isaac through the many streets to the stores and vendors he knew would have the best deals.

He did of course have to keep his face hidden, but he gave Jenna a script to work with for each vendor and often nudged his elbow into her sides to get her to haggle for better prices.

Jenna turned, smiling, to Isaac with the goods she'd been able to buy at what Ivan assured them was a bargain, only to see him looking around the town in slack-jawed wonder.

His eyes were wide and his voice came in small breaths and gasps as he looked at the tall stone buildings stacked higher than any of those in Vale, the numerous different faces from all over Angara and Gondowan–maybe even further beyond–and the sheer array of life and activity that seemed to populate every street.

Jenna doubted Tolbi was like this when Colosso was not happening, but it was hard to think of it any other way. Even if many of the people flocking through the streets were only there for the spectacle of warriors fighting one another, many more were doubtless there year round to profit or purchase from the Silk Road.

"You alright?" Jenna asked as they went about the task of bagging their newly purchased goods before attempting to find a smith.

"Yeah… yeah," Isaac nodded, head still often turning about to look at all the people who walked by as he packed.

"But?"

Isaac let a breath out through his nose, tilting his head back and forth as his thoughts mulled about in his head. Jenna found herself grinning, he always used to do that when they were younger, she'd always imagined whatever thoughts were in there bouncing around off the inside of his skull.

"There's a lot of people here," he said eventually, hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "More than I could have ever imagined in one place, more than I ever thought I'd see."

Jenna raised an eyebrow at that.

"We never thought about leaving Vale when we were younger, huh?" Jenna could see him chewing the inside of his cheeks whenever he paused between words. "Always thought I'd just be there fulfilling my duty as a Valean, like we'd been taught."

Ah, the Valean teachings. Despite the long time away she still remembered them… not quite so fondly. What she now understood to be fear-mongering and indoctrination to scare the next generation of children into being guardians of Sol Sanctum.

…She stopped herself there, almost thinking she sounded too much like Menardi. The truth was the teachings were harsh, but they came from a noble place. Psynergy _was_ dangerous if uncontrolled and unleashed, and Alchemy even moreso. On top of that the elders themselves likely didn't know the full truth of the world, and were simply passing on what had been taught to them or forgotten bits of knowledge throughout the years.

"It makes me wonder. If not for… what happened," Jenna could see him physically stop himself from calling the raid a crime or a sin. "I never would have seen this, all these people. I probably would have lived and died happily ignorant in Vale, and the world would have just faded away along with all these people."

"Isaac…"

"I'm not thankful," he almost snapped, withdrawing his hand sharply when Jenna reached for it, but quickly trying to relax himself. "I still don't like any of what's been done or how it's being done but… it needs to be done."

Jenna nodded to him. It had been months since she had revealed the truth to him in Bilibin, and they had spent many more nights with the other talking about it, having to listen to Kraden's lectures and theories on the connection between Weyard and Alchemy, but she had hoped after all this time he'd feel better about it all.

"I just…" Jenna hadn't expected him to keep talking. "I miss my mom. I'm all she had left, and she was all I had. I'm worried, Jenna."

Of course, that made sense. Isaac had said Dora hadn't been well during the time of the raid, who knew what the news of her son being kidnapped after invading Sol Sanctum and causing an eruption and unbalancing the world would do to her.

Jenna couldn't quite say she understood. She had missed Felix, terribly, but she knew he'd be okay in Vale. He still had Isaac and Garet and all the others to look after him.

"Kyle's the same," Jenna gave a weak smile as she packed some apples into a bag. "He worried constantly, always talking about the both of you, saying what you might be doing at certain times of day, or mentioning when it was your birthdays or an anniversary. Never stopped talking about you."

"You've told me," Isaac rolled his eyes a little, having heard about how much Kyle gushed and worried about the two of them more than a few times at this point. Regardless, Isaac couldn't stop the grin on his face at the mention of his dad alive and well, and never forgetting about him.

"Yeah," Jenna smirked. "I did, and I told you we'd get to Prox and get you and him back to Vale and Dora before you know it. It's all gonna be okay, Isaac."

Isaac nodded, hand reaching up to scratch his chin again. Jenna could see him trying to hide how the dumb grin on his face was only getting wider.

She'd make sure he had a happy family again.

* * *

Colosso was going to last a few days more and while it made sense to return to Saturos and Menardi as soon as possible it was hard to not drag both of the boys to an inn and purchase a room for the night. They could get a proper rest for the first time since Xian and hopefully a well cooked meal on top of that.

The two Mars Adepts likely wouldn't be too happy about the delay, but seeing as they were stuck in Tolbian territory until Colosso ended there was really no harm… unless of course Felix and Garet were also in town in which case they ran an increasing risk of encountering them, but Jenna considered it a worthwhile risk.

Both Ivan and Isaac offered _some_ protest, but they were weak at best and the glimmer in their eye when Jenna brought them to the nearest inn betrayed any objections they may have had.

The inns were just as lively as the streets, but warmer and cozier at the same time. People gathered around tables, laughing and delighting with one another as they shared in hearty drinks and food.

Isaac stared wide-eyed to the back of the room where a group of people were playing music–the likes of which he had never heard before–and dancing–a passionate dance he had never seen–on a stage.

It reminded Jenna so much of when they were children, he was always so happy to see new things, which is why it surprised her so much to hear him talk about never leaving Vale earlier.

She wasn't sure what she used to think if she was honest with herself. Perhaps growing up without the raids on Mt. Aleph occuring she'd have been perfectly content in Vale, and happy to live her whole life there. Her parents had been, and countless generations before them too, why couldn't she have been?

Maybe if she'd been in Vale as long as Isaac, without knowing more about the world beyond, she'd have thought the same as him.

She grabbed the stunned boy's hand, as well as Ivan who was inspecting a menu by the innkeeper's desk, and pulled them to the nearest available table. Isaac, initially stunned by Jenna's tugging of his limb, was quickly back to watching the musicians and dancers on stage, singing some tale of a past warrior from Colosso.

"They're pretty good, huh?" Ivan smiled, with Isaac absently nodding, as their food was served to them. "I've seen em a few times before, they travel around performing to make gold, stopped in Kalay a few times too."

"Interesting sound," Jenna said between wolfing down bites of her meat, perhaps a taste she acquired in Prox. "Instruments are a bit different from those in Vale or Prox." Though, Jenna admitted inwardly, neither was anything particularly impressive on that front.

The song the band was singing faded out before picking up again into a more boisterous and lively tune which had many of the inn's patrons up out of their seats and onto the floor in front of the stage to dance like the band.

"Care to dance?" Ivan smiled wide, his hand extended neutrally across the table.

Jenna shook her head, never having been much for it and being at least four years out of practice by now. Isaac, however, swallowed despite not having any food in his mouth. He looked from Ivan's hand and then to the dance floor.

Before he could form an answer Ivan had rounded the table and grabbed the older boy and dragged him closer to the band with a beaming smile and a laugh. Jenna laughed loud, after almost choking on her food from it, as Isaac stammered and stumbled over his words in meek protest as Ivan happily brought him up to dance.

Isaac's moves were sloppy at best, he was shaking and nervous and didn't quite know where to put his feet, but Ivan was simply happily laughing with him as he did his best to guide Isaac through the steps as the song went on.

Jenna smiled, watching one of her oldest friends and perhaps one of her now-closest ones dance together. Despite her relaxed and honestly happy mood, even the admittedly cute sight of her two friends dancing together could do little to calm her nerves. Her eyes constantly flitted about the crowd, forever afraid that Felix or Garet would be somewhere amongst the crowd.

She did her best to simply enjoy the moment, to relax in what may be the last opportunity they get to do so in an environment such as this, but the weight of the quest still hung heavy upon her shoulders.

* * *

Sleep came more easily and more quickly than it had in some time, with the warm food in her belly and the comforting embrace of the snug Tolbian bed, Jenna found herself drifting off within moments.

That was not to say she had a pleasant sleep. Her dreams were tormented by unsettling dreams and nightmares, all focused squarely on her brother. Perhaps it had been the worry about how close she might have been to him now in Tolbi, or perhaps it had been the recent talk about Vale and Isaac's parents, but Jenna found herself plagued by her brother's image.

It was one horrible outcome or another. His body, battered and broken, blaming her for what had happened to him and the world. Beaten and burned at the feet of Saturos and Menardi, pleading for help she could not offer. Skin and flesh melting away in the desert heat of the Lamakan, his shambling skeleton clinging to Jenna's limbs and interrogating her about all she had done. His body twisted unnaturally, as he was turned into a tree just like Kraden had been in Kolima, blaming Jenna for all the hardships Weyard now suffered.

Worse still were when it was her on the receiving end, run through by Felix's sword, or crushed by his Psynergy, or torn apart with his monstrous claws and teeth as he denounced ever having a sister.

She awoke many times with tears running down her cheeks, hurriedly batting at them and wiping them away in case one of the boys might have been awake. Jenna sniffled and shook her head, eyes turning to the sliver of moonlight that came in through the room's window.

She wiped her nose on her sleeve, thinking Felix might be looking at the moon just as she was, just like both of them used to late at night as they sat on their home's dock during the warm summer nights.

What if Felix really was somewhere nearby? Apparently the last ship from Tolbi had docked the day before, he could well have still been staying somewhere close to–if not in–the city. It was entirely possible they had missed each other as she headed north from the guarded passage while he headed south towards it.

Her stomach turned at that thought, her dreams flashing into her mind again at the thought of Felix and Garet running into Saturos and Menardi at their camp nearby the passage.

Jenna shook her head, blinking hard as she wiped her eyes again, knowing that likely wouldn't be the case. Besides, even if it was, they would never kill Felix or Garet…

She hoped anyway.

Part of her wanted to get dressed and run out into the Tolbian streets, searching each inn and asking anyone she could if they had seen anyone who looked like her brother and where he might have gone. She could go home with him and Garet, they didn't need to continue on.

Isaac and Ivan were still needed to access Venus and Jupiter respectively, but Prox was full of Mars Adepts and there was no need for her to be there. She could find Felix, explain the truth of the world, and go back to Vale to wait for Saturos and Menardi to return triumphant to Vale with Isaac, Kyle, and her parents.

She had joined this quest for the express purpose of wanting to see Felix again after all… and what had it gotten her? Nothing but betrayed, disgusted, looks and hate-filled words.

All she had wanted was to return to Vale all these years and see her brother again, to let him know she and their parents were all okay, but she couldn't. The desire to go and tell him everything now, to try and make things right, to rebuild their family was so terribly strong.

But what would the Proxians say? After all she had done to prove herself to them, to make herself worthy of the crest she bore upon her armour, to make herself deserving of joining on this quest when so many others wished to go in place of her, could she just abandon it all?

Karst's cocky grin flashed in the reflection of the window for a moment, the same she had given when Jenna had finally been approved to join the raiding party, and Jenna felt her resolve to find Felix faltering.

She couldn't betray Prox and what they expected of her after all they had done for her, and all they still did for her parents and Kyle. Everyone was expecting her back in Prox with three Lighthouses lit, on a victorious march towards Mars to save the world. She couldn't let them down, despite how much it hurt.

She curled up and held her knees close to her chest, breathing deeply into the Tolbian blankets.

It wasn't fair.

None of it was fair.

She had never wanted any of this. One day four years ago she had been happy, enjoying her life in Vale, her family together and all her friends with her. The next she had to witness her brother nearly drown, his horrified face as she was crushed and taken away, and then waking up to strangers who stole her away.

She had never wanted to go to Prox, never wanted to live in the blasted cold, never wanted to learn to train and fight or be a warrior of any kind. Another birthday had come and gone over the course of the quest–she hadn't bothered to bring it up–and while she was one year older she still felt so helplessly small and young sometimes.

Jenna sniffled, feeling like that same scared little girl who had watched her brother holding on for dear life in the river. She had never wanted to save the world, she just wanted to live and be happy, she didn't want any of this.

Now she had dragged all of her friends as well as Ivan and Kraden, into the same damned quest she had never wanted a part in to begin with. All she ever wanted was to see her brother again, and now she was on the run from him, afraid to see him and having to fight him.

Jenna just wanted to be his little sister again.

* * *

Morning came before Jenna knew it, sleep barely having been kind to her at all and it showed. She looked more exhausted than she had when sleeping on the cold ground in tents for several weeks and from the looks and questions Isaac and Ivan gave her it was all too obvious.

She gave brief answers about simply not sleeping well or the food or drink not settling well during the night, not wanting to worry them–and keeping an eye and an ear out for Ivan's Psynergy just in case–since she was the temporary leader of their little group.

They settled at a table for a nice little breakfast before they were out the door as soon as possible. Many of the people of Tolbi were already up and about, the air positively buzzing with excitement as the Colosso finals were to begin. Ivan lamented the chance to not be able to stop a while to see a match before heading south, but quickly dropped the subject when Jenna gave him a very tired stare.

They needed to head south, if the finals were happening that day then the blockade at the Gondowan Passage would be lifted, and they needed to regroup with Saturos and Menardi hopefully before the way south was opened.

People flocked in droves past them, often getting many curious looks since they were the only group heading _away_ from Tolbi and the spectacle that Colosso was sure to be.

Idly, Jenna did wonder what it may be like. Fighting to her was always a very brutal thing, training and harsh sparring lessons being the way Proxian warriors fought and bettered themselves in order to protect Prox from the many monsters that prowled the Northern Wastes. To imagine something that was to be celebrated and cheered for in a spectacular arena seemed so foreign to her.

Ivan gave an account of a year he had been present in Tolbi with his parents during Colosso and being able to see every match of the finals from some of the best seats the Colosseum had to offer.

The way Ivan told it, of warriors having to race over obstacles and puzzles in order to enter a ring to claim a piece of gear for themselves, all sounded like it would be wonderful training. Something that even the warrior trials of Prox might have seen a challenger in.

She'd certainly have to see if she could compete once this was all over. If she had proved herself in Prox, she could do it here, maybe even be the first Adept to participate.

The way south was incredibly quiet, there was no one on the roads after a few hours of travel. Everyone had made their way north to Tolbi, including any guards. While this certainly made travelling south less of a worry about getting recognised it had the unfortunate effect of allowing monsters to wander closer to well worn paths than they would normally dare.

Ivan darted in between the small Gnome Mages and the various forms of Bats and Dirges that accompanied them, weaving between scratches, fangs, and Psynergy as he sliced with his light blade.

He did his best to be quicker, relying on hastily cast _Whirlwinds_ in order to throw off any bats descending onto him.

Isaac stood more still, Psynergy pulsing in his body as the ground quaked and separated, monsters tripping into small chasms as rocks pelted upward or falling backwards as _Spires_ shot up beneath or into them.

The constant screeching from some of the bats as they flitted about and swooped down on them frustrated Jenna to no end. The noise grated at her ears and every swing of her scythe only cut through the air as the flying creatures nimbly dodged every slash.

The air sparked with Psynergetic lightning and fire from the gnomes, lashing out in all directions by the uncontrolled and untrained power the eruption had gifted to the creatures. Regardless, untamed though it was, it managed to strike against the three Adepts, singeing cloth and skin all the same.

Jenna responded in kind, a dragon of flame roaring up from behind her and swallowing a group of the bats in its mouth before crashing them into an explosion against the ground. She'd eliminated almost half of them, but it only served to enrage the rest, their ceaseless screeching and swift attacks only growing more ferocious.

Ivan continued to slice and shred at the gnomes, the little beasts growling incoherently as they swung their staves and Psynergy fired haphazardly over the fields. Isaac was doing his best to follow up, too afraid to cast Psynergy too close to where Ivan was and even more afraid to fire an arrow into the fray, by closing the distance with his own sword.

Jenna almost yelled as she watched his body glow a faint yellow while the apparition of a Djinni appeared about his blade for a moment, before slicing deeply into one of the mages assailing them.

She did her best to make quick work of the remaining monsters, another _Fume_ to clean up the remaining bats and joining the fray with her scythe to eliminate the last of the gnomes before she rounded on Isaac.

"What the hell was that?"

Isaac staggered backwards a little, she still hadn't sheathed her weapon which dripped with blood from the last gnome.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"The Djinni, Isaac," her eyes narrowed and focused down upon him, expecting to see the little sprite to appear from him at any moment.

"Um…" Isaac sighed, before extending his hand where a series of yellow orbs coalesced into the form on a little round and brown Venus Djinni.

 _I'm Flint!_

"Jenna. A pleasure," she said, politely as she could to the friendly little spirit, before turning an accusatory gaze back to Isaac.

He returned a meek shrug and sideways grin, "I stumbled across him a couple days ago, he asked to be friends when he recognised me as an Adept. Couldn't really say no…"

Jenna looked back at Flint, their big round blue eyes staring back up at her, and could at least understand where Isaac was coming from. The little bundles of Psynergy were deceptively cute and adorable and it was hard to not want to be friends with one. More than that, she and Ivan had one, at least it was fair.

"Not a _word_ to anyone else," Jenna said, levelling a finger directly at the grinning boy's face.

"My lips are sealed," he smiled, reaching a hand out to rub Flint's head.

Jenna made a show of rolling her eyes while Forge asked her why she never gave them headpats in her mind.

"Let's go, want to have a solid amount of travel done before Colosso ends tonight."

* * *

At camp that night, Jenna set down Saturos and Menardi's weapons and armour in front of them. She would have apologised for the wait, but honestly Jenna felt exhausted to her very bones, the sleep in Tolbi having done nothing for her.

Jenna slumped over a bit, leaning on Menardi after a moment–who had a startled look on her face–and mumbled, "I miss Karst."

Karst would have mocked Jenna mercilessly had she heard that.

Menardi slowly put an arm around Jenna, sighing a bit. "I do as well."

Jenna smiled a little into the half-embrace. It was rare for Menardi to offer comfort, even to Karst, but Jenna was happy if just for a few seconds they could be sisters.

And then, as if aware that somebody would turn around any second and see the moment of vulnerability between the two, both Jenna and Menardi pulled away.

Jenna rubbed at her face, looking at Menardi for a moment, before she said–a bit more clearly now, "I have reason to believe that Felix isn't too far behind–but far enough that when this gate lets people through, we can get out of here."

"Then we leave first thing in the morning," Menardi replied simply, turning away from Jenna's gaze. "Be sure to get your rest… you don't look like you have."

Menardi had never been good at showing concern, even to Karst, but perhaps the mention of her sister did enough to prompt an attempt at it. Jenna just answered with a tired nod, retreating to her tent for the night.

Before she fell asleep that night she made sure to honour a request–by giving Forge some loving headpats and thanks for their help and company on the quest.

* * *

 **Sky: Thank you for your patience! We hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we'll see you soon! 3**

 **Droory: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this one and hope to hear what you thought too!**  
 **Your friend and writer,**  
 **Droory**


	10. Suhalla

**Hey all, another Jenna chapter for you to enjoy! Hope you like it, have fun!**

 **Sorry about the formatting error! There was some problem with the doc manager when I posted the chapter earlier! (Thanks static2000 for letting me know!)**

* * *

The winds of the Suhalla Desert threatened to blow each of them off their feet, if not to just blow the sand out from under them completely and leave them tumbling into a pit. Whirlwinds and tornadoes of almost entirely sand tore through the desert, trails and mounds of sands crisscrossing through the high rock walls left in their wake.

Jenna was very glad for the mask she had to shield her face from the constant stream of sand being thrown at them from every angle. The odd particle would catch under it and threaten her resolve with how it would scratch and irritate her skin, but seeing how the others skin was being rubbed raw and burned by the hot earth pummeling against them kept her from removing the mask.

Now and then Jenna was almost sure she could see lightning sparking outwards from the centre of whirlwinds whenever any of them got just a little too close to their group, arcs of electricity travelling up and along the spiralling currents of wind and air. Had it not been for the roaring winds in her ears and the lenses over her eyes she would have easily been able to identify the Psynergetic influence that flowed through the Jupiter-laced desert.

As it was all she could do was keep planting one unsteady foot in front of another as their path was ever changing and shifting with the powerful gusts. Where there was once what looked to be a solid mound of sand to step upon was often replaced with a gap that would catch an ankle, and so often the reverse was true as sand filled up every available space, before rapidly being torn out once more.

Despite the harsh weather conditions–though admittedly nothing Jenna wasn't used to, although her experiences were decidedly more frigid–they progressed south rather rapidly. Since the opening of the Gondowan Passage they had been marching in double time towards the waiting Venus Lighthouse, completely skipping over the town of Suhalla in favour of besting the desert as soon as was humanly possible.

The week or so journey south had been largely uneventful, save for having to fight through the now opened bridge connecting the Gondowan–Angara crossing that Tolbi controlled. The guards posted there had been informed of what their group had done across Angara and attempted to stop them. The guards served as no more than a mere distraction to the Proxians who easily swept them aside as they rushed south unimpeded.

Their first roadblock came in the form of a high pair of rock walls with the only narrow passage that passed between them being completely blocked by a violent spiralling sandstorm. Attempts were made to simply walk through it, despite how the sand bit and burnt their skin the closer they got, but the sheer strength behind the winds was enough to knock Saturos and Menardi off balance and blow them back tumbling into the sands nearby.

Alex was the one to quell it, a geyser of water bursting up from beneath the apex of the spinning sands and dissipating it almost completely. In its place stood a very soaked and very angry lizard–easily twice the size of a man, orange scales shimmering in the sun as beady blue eyes narrowed upon the group–that let out an enraged roar before leaping upon them, electricity crackling through its claws.

Alex was gone in the blink of an eye, never one to stick around for an actual fight, while Saturos and Menardi had regained their stance and rushed in between Jenna–and those she stood ahead of to defend–and the Tornado Lizard. Rays of lightning arced from the lizard's scales and up along the Proxians weapons and through their armour while pulses of wind pushed out in all directions to unsteady both the already malleable footing and the Adepts upon it.

Jenna, Isaac, and Ivan held back and close to Kraden to keep him safe from any and all possible avenues of attack and were forced to leave the brunt of the fight up to Saturos and Menardi. Lightning and wind arced over and past the two Proxians as they fought the beast, keeping it from advancing upon the others, zapping at the Psynergetic protection the three younger Adepts tried to extend to Kraden.

Fire and steel seemed to unphase the lizard–the heat of a desert more than preparing its own natural defences for such attacks–but the Proxians were undeterred. Synchronised attacks, scythe and sword swinging in smooth clean motions together, cut down the monsters defences bit by bit. It always struck back, claws slashing where a warrior had been and jaw clamping at the sand-strewn air where another had just moved from.

Luckily the fight proved short, not proving that difficult of a task. Like many of the monsters they had already encountered it was more rage and instinct than intelligence now, the effects of Mt. Aleph's eruption having warped it into a simple beast.

Jenna remembered when she had first passed through the desert a year ago. Some folk from Lalivero to the east had been with some Tolbian guard and informed Jenna and the others of the spirits of the desert–these same Jupiter-empowered lizards. They had been just as imposing then, but entirely more docile–content to keep to themselves. Jenna had watched in muted awe as she made her way through the Suhallan Desert at the time as the lizards played together, occasionally causing mischief or making travel a little more difficult.

She wondered if they would ever recover from what she had done to them.

The group did their best to give a wide berth to any roaming whirlwind's they encountered, even when they proved particularly persistent in chasing them down, only taking on the ones that were an absolute necessity to pass the desert. Any that did catch them or block their way were quickly doused in one way or another by Alex, and they quickly erupted into Jupiter-empowered rage that Saturos and Menardi dispatched with little difficulty.

The only time a lizard gave them pause was when it assaulted a group that was not their own, a group of Tolbian guards gathered around a carriage now half buried in the sand. The Tolbian guards struggled and fought, spears, glaives, and swords mostly bouncing harmlessly against the lizard's armoured scales as it pressed its attack.

As much as Jenna, and undoubtedly Isaac and Ivan, wanted to help, there was little she could do. They were wanted criminals, responsible now for who knew how many different listed crimes across Angara. Even if they did help and save the guards they would have to flee or fight afterwards.

So Jenna and the others continued their advance south, while the Tolbian guards closed ranks around a smaller figure and retreated north away from the advancing lizard. Days and nights passed, camps made in caves and hollows away from the more obvious paths the roaming whirlwinds and lizards took, before the group eventually emerged into the Suhalla Gate that led to Venus Lighthouse just beyond.

An entire battalion of Tolbian guards was posted along the stairways leading up through the mountain pass made checkpoint. With how quickly their weapons were readied and drawn on the group it was clear that news of who they were had reached as far as Lalivero following the opening of the Gondowan Passage.

"Halt!" A guard yelled from high atop the checkpoint. "By order of Lord Babi, I hereby place you all under arrest. You are to lay down your arms and submit to Tolbian law, any resistance will be met with force."

Jenna let out a sigh, turning to give a weary shake of her head to Isaac and Ivan, before turning her gaze ahead of her to where Saturos and Menardi were exchanging equal parts amused and impatient grins.

"We have business at the Lighthouse, no force you muster can stop us."

A whistle rang out from above them, from the same guard who had addressed them, and a shout rang out from each Tolbian stationed at the checkpoint. Jenna, Isaac, and Ivan circled close around Kraden while Saturos and Menardi simply unleashed a cataclysm of flame upon the Tolbian checkpoint.

Bodies of the guards tumbled down, shouts and screams of pain echoing over the mountain range, as not a single guard managed to get within any reasonable fighting distance to challenge the Proxians. Fire and flames erupted from both Proxians as the group proceeded up through the mountain pass and any and all opposition they faced, leaving behind injured and charred bodies.

At the very least, they were subdued in their actions. Jenna knew they took no joy or pleasure in this. While they had been amused at the notion of simple guards stopping them, it was really more of a nuisance–as much of a chore as packing up a tent–as they knocked guards aside with a minor gesture. Each guard, while injured and burned, still had plenty of life in them to groan in pain, and Alex even deigned to heal some of the worst of it as they passed over the bodies.

The captain of the checkpoint trembled in fear as the group approached, but to his credit did not flee. He made his attempt to stop them and was knocked aside just the same, body impacting the wall as a blast of flame tossed him away, and the group continued on without breaking stride even once.

* * *

Some days passed after the incident at the gate, and Jenna found herself mulling over thoughts she didn't need at this exact moment. Her faith in her mentors was unwavering, but as time went on, doubt came in, and she began to wonder to herself–not daring to put these thoughts aloud– _were_ Saturos and Menardi going about this the most honourable way?

But Jenna kept those thoughts away, the closer to Venus Lighthouse they got; Venus Lighthouse had long been visible over the mountains of Gondowan even as far back as the surrounding lands of Kalay but as they approached its base the magnitude of the monument to Venus truly hit Jenna. Just as Mercury Lighthouse all those months ago had made her feel like an insignificant speck, Venus Lighthouse truly had her in awe of the wonders of the ancient world… and the possible terrors of the power she was unleashing in order to save the world.

Scholars surrounded the base of the Lighthouse–there on orders from Babi apparently–and were milling about studying the carvings in the mountain walls, the statues, the emblems and crests, and the doors that were shut tight to them.

They attempted to shoo the group away, and Saturos and Menardi were quick to intimidate and even attack in order to drive them off. None of that sat right with Jenna, soldiers and guards she could understand the need to drive off with force but these were simple scholars very much like Kraden. She understood they were under a tight time limit, the roadblock having worn patience thin and given their pursuers time to close the distance between them, but it still seemed like an unnecessary step.

Nonetheless, Saturos grabbed Isaac by the scruff of the neck as scholars ran off or collapsed winded next to trees and shoved him forward towards the closed double doors.

"Open it," he snarled out.

"How?" Isaac stammered, eyes darting from the Proxian, the heavy doors that towered over him, and the height of Venus standing above them.

"It will only answer to you, well any Venus Adept, but you have to do," Alex said. "Channel your Psynergy, touch the door, it should respond to you."

Jenna could see Isaac struggling with the weight of what he was about to do. He had agreed to join the quest, to help save the world and their families in betrayal Vale and all he had been taught as a guardian, but to be a pivotal member and key to why the Alchemy would be released on the world no doubt hit him hard.

"Now," Menardi hissed, shoving him forward until he almost struck the wall.

Isaac straightened up and reached out, hand resting on the decorative and detailed carvings of the Venus Lighthouse doors. For a while there was nothing, save a small grunt as Isaac pushed the weight of his body against the door, and then the spark of his Psynergy.

The doors opened wide in an instant, Isaac tumbling through them and into Venus Lighthouse proper. Saturos, Menardi, and Alex all walked forward and past him without a word as he got back to his feet to dust himself off.

"You okay?" Jenna asked, fixing the collar of his tunic and the scarf about his neck.

"Yeah," he said, brushing dust off the red panelling of his chest place. He nodded ahead to where the Proxians marched on, "They're showing their true colours though, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked, though she hardly needed to.

"Come on, seriously? You can't tell me you agree with how they've been behaving since we got back from Tolbi. You told me plenty of times they just wanted to save their home, would people who use their Psynergy like this really be better in a world with Alchemy unleashed?"

Jenna didn't have an answer, but the doubt came back into her head, a bit louder than it had been before. She'd always believed in Saturos and Menardi and had experienced their way of life, so had a deeper understanding of it all than Isaac ever would. Though she couldn't disagree with him. Frankly, it didn't really matter, better or not they didn't have a choice.

Weyard was dying, they had to choose between waiting to crumble into nothing or take action and risk making all of Weyard a dangerous world to live in. Jenna was happier to take the gamble for the latter if it meant a chance to reunite her parents and her brother, as well as Isaac, Dora, and Kyle.

* * *

" _Pathetic."_

 _Jenna stumbled back to her feet, wiping at the tears that were quickly freezing on her red cheeks. Her body burned in equal parts embarrassment and shame as Menardi and Saturos looked down on her._

" _Run home, girl," Menardi said dismissively. "The trials are for warriors, not ignorant villagers."_

 _Jenna let out a cry, rushing forward with a flimsy wooden sword drawn and Psynergy flaring in an attempt to even so much as nick the accomplished warriors._

" _Don't be a fool," Saturos said as he knocked Jenna to the ground again and the weapon from her hand. "Go home. Leave the quest to those with the resolve to see it through."_

 _Jenna_ had _the resolve. She wasn't about to give up, she couldn't. She had to see her brother again, she had to get back to Vale so she could see everyone again. Maybe if she was there she could even get them to help._

 _The Proxians had said they had tried that, envoys sent and ignored a number of times, but maybe if one of their own plead the Proxian case things could be different._

" _No!" She yelled, charging the two lead warriors with just her fists enveloped in a weak flame._

" _Stubborn," Menardi said, her own flames smashing against Jenna's Psynergetic shield and sending the girl tumbling into a nearby mound of snow. "We do not need some lost little girl slowing us."_

 _Jenna stumbled back onto two shaky legs, her clothes singed and burned, one boot getting caught in the heavy snow she had been thrown into. She did her best to charge forward again, one foot freezing in the snow, only to be grabbed by Saturos and pounded into the thankfully snow-padded ground beneath them._

" _Stop this nonsense, Jenna," he snarled, fanged teeth showing and Mars-laced breath heating against her face. "Warriors twice your age and power failed and died in Vale, even more were unable to pass the trials."_

" _I don't care!" Despite her position, pinned to the ground with Saturos's hand gripping at her neck she struggled and swung her limbs. Her fist made contact with the man's face, fingers cracking against the armoured plate Proxian warriors wore._

 _Jenna yelled as pain surged through her hand while Saturos' face snapped to the side in response to the strike she had delivered him. Tears fell from her eyes and there was little she could do to stop them freezing on her cheeks as she struggled under Saturos' grip._

" _Pah, what hope do you have like that?" Menardi taunted. "You are untrained and unprepared. Warriors your age such as my sister have trained for years to be a warrior, they have yet to pass the trials, what do you think you can do?"_

" _Train me!" Jenna yelled, her voice cracking in a sobbed mixture of rage, and desperation._

 _Saturos worked some healing Psynergies into Jenna's broken fingers before lifting her from the ground and dropping her onto her feet unceremoniously._

" _Demonstrate your Psynergy," he pointed at a snow-covered tree several feet away._

 _Jenna huffed shivering and freezing as she tried to contemplate what exactly she could do. All her life she'd done little more than warm her body or maybe create a small flame to light her way when it was dark, what did they want her to do to demonstrate?_

 _Filled with doubt, her Psynergy activated–pittering about her body in weak silvery circles–and a flame travelled the few feet between her and the tree before extinguishing pitifully upon the frozen bark._

 _Her cheeks–already red and stinging in the freezing cold–burned in embarrassment, though Saturos and Menardi said nothing to belittle her. Saturos walked between her and the tree staring down with unamused eyes before turning to the tree._

 _Powerful rings of Psynergy ignited around his body, the snow melting under his feet and even warming Jenna's frozen body. Fire erupted from beneath the frozen tree, a pillar of it rising up and engulfing it entirely. In an instant the tree was nothing but ash._

" _Warriors capable of more than that have died trying to save Prox. We are prepared to risk death to save our home, however we will not risk Prox's fate on an untamed and stubborn girl." Saturos turned back to look Jenna directly in the eye. "As well as that, I am not foolhardy enough to risk your life on this quest. I've already lost many. No more, Menardi and I will do whatever is necessary to ensure that."_

 _Jenna sniffled as Menardi tossed her boot to her and the two warriors walked off towards Mars Lighthouse. She stood there for longer than she realised, until some other Proxians found her and brought her home, using their Psynergy to warm her freezing body before her parents wrapped her in blankets and sat her before the hearth._

 _If they wouldn't take her with them then she'd just have to make her own way to Vale._

* * *

Purple and green tile decorated the walls and floors of the Lighthouse and they moved deeper into the heart of Venus' power. Despite the extinguished Beacon Jenna could feel a pull at her Psynergy, lighting the fire beneath her and keeping one foot moving in front of another. Ivan however, fared noticeably worse.

Where he normally moved quietly his feet were landing heavy upon the Venus Lighthouse tile, staff tapping consistently against the floor as he moved forward. His breathing was heavier and his expression soured with every step.

"Doing okay?" Jenna asked, having fallen back to keep pace with him just in case there were ancient horrors waiting for them in the tunnels and passageways of Venus.

"Peachy," he replied dryly, eyes focused dead ahead of him before he let out a sigh. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Jenna smiled, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "Mercury did the same to me, we'll get through it."

Ivan only nodded in response as they followed Saturos's lead forward. Despite Isaac lingering back with Jenna and Ivan, it was clear that the Lighthouse–even deactivated–was imbuing his Psynergy with strength and clarity beyond what the mostly untrained Adept could normally do.

Though admittedly Alex did more of the actual leading ahead, Saturos was simply at the head of the group, frustration growing as they reached dead ends and electrified hallways with no discernable deactivation mechanisms.

While the Proxians grew more heated as time wore on, the knowledge that much of their own was being wasted while Felix caught up to them causing both to snap at any setback or or new dead end they reached. The Lighthouse base was decidedly more of a maze than Mercury had been.

Thankfully Alex took time to stop and read inscriptions and ancient murals while the Proxians stormed away in frustration, eventually coming to the realisation that–just like with the doors that barred their initial access–Isaac was needed to unlock hidden passages and stairways.

Isaac did as Alex asked, moving where he pointed and–under protest–following instructions, and the group watched in amazement as previously solid walls withdrew and retracted upon themselves to reveal new avenues for the group to travel down and explore.

It took some time but they eventually found themselves before the statue of a great goddess, a miniature version of the Lighthouse–standing as tall as Saturos–linked to it through a series of strange panels on the ground.

"Go on," Alex instructed, pointing Isaac forward.

The goddess was quite similar to the one Alex had stood before in Mercury Lighthouse that gifted the group the ability to jump across water. Isaac nodded stepping up into the figure's sculpted stone hands and pressing his palm against a glowing gem at the centre of her chest.

The room lit up with light, then several flashes followed as the panelling connecting the statue to the model of the Lighthouse started to pulse with a gentle coloured glow.

Isaac stepped down from the statue, looking up at the female face, before turning to the group with an expression equal parts confused and worried.

"We're not in the right place," he said after a moment, the Proxians expectant eyes turning to fury at that.

"What do you mean not in the right place?" Saturos asked, advancing on the blonde.

Isaac took a reflexive step backwards but tried his best to stand tall and unafraid of the man. "This was just a way to unlock the entrance to Venus Lighthouse's true entrance. The statue spoke to me, told me that the way forward was hidden north and far underground."

Psynergy pulsed off both of the Proxians, the air around them becoming a haze of heat at the knowledge that they had walked in circles for far too long only to have unlocked an entrance unknown to them.

"The Laliveran ruins," Kraden spoke up before anything was to happen. "I investigated them in my youth, there is a barred passage there that no man could breach. Perhaps that is the entrance the statue spoke of?"

"A shame then that your Lord Babi has decided to stomp upon those ruins to build his lighthouse. No doubt they held some secrets of the Venus Clan." Alex said.

"Silence. If the statue said north then Lalivero is our best option. Move." Saturos said, voice overly level and calm, "Now."

No one said a word as they worked their way back through the labyrinthian halls of Venus Lighthouse. Jenna's mind was on the image of her two superiors bearing down aggressively on her best friend for simply delivering bad news to him.

She understood, she truly did, how important the quest was, what it meant to all of them. Saturos had lost his brother in Sol Sanctum along with five other warriors who had accompanied them that fateful day. She understood the pain and sense of duty he and Menardi must have felt to them, but their behaviour had not been that of the honourable warriors of Prox since passing the Gondowan Passage.

This sentiment was driven home as the two unleashed uncaring Psynergy onto a small gathering of Tolbian soldiers and scared scholars as they exited to the base of Venus Lighthouse.

They did not need to display such force or ferocity simply because they were in a hurry or angered about the delays they had suffered. The men and women they burned through were simply doing their own duty, as a warrior of Prox would, a simple display of power would have been enough to drive off the majority of them.

Thankfully Alex's Psynergy was on hand to heal the most notable burns and injuries as they passed by felled warriors and scholars in equal measure as they made their way away from the Lighthouse and towards Lalivero.

* * *

"This isn't right," Jenna said to the two of them as they made camp that night.

The air stiffened around the group, fire crackling and popping as narrowing Proxian eyes turned to Jenna. Having their authority and methods questioned at this point in the journey by her was likely akin to having a knife in the back.

"We can't just go harming anyone and everyone we come across because we are in a rush," Jenna said, standing firm as the two drew up to their full height. "What you did to the Alpine Crossing was bad enough, but this… there's no honour in this."

"Silence." Menardi hissed.

"You'd prefer we waste more time Prox does not have and allow your brother to catch up to us?" Saturos asked tauntingly. "Perhaps try to negotiate with him as I did on Mercury only for us to have to engage in a needless fight rather than leave this blasted continent so we can make our way to Jupiter?"

"That's not what I'm-"

"You speak out of turn, girl," Menardi said, eyes narrowing.

Jenna's mouth twisted about, it had been a long time since Menardi had referred to her in that manner. Not since Jenna had managed to earn her place on the quest had Menardi addressed her as ' _girl'_.

"We will continue north and we will move any obstacles on our way to reaching Venus and igniting its Beacon," Saturos continued, his voice low. "If the people of Lalivero or more Tolbian guards are foolish enough to get in our way any injuries they suffer are their own failing. We will not be stopped."

The two turned from Jenna with an air of finality, ending the conversation. Jenna's cheeks reddened in embarrassment at having been given out to in front of the others. She'd never challenged Saturos or Menardi's decision before now and having her first ending like that left a pit in her stomach.

She sat awake in her tent a long while after food had been served and eaten and the others had fallen asleep for the night. She chewed the inside of her lip as she stared up at the canvas above her, mind thinking of all they had taught her in Prox.

The world had to be saved, Prox didn't deserve to fall off the edge into the void of nothingness below, none of them did. Yet, Vale was right. Alchemy and Psynergy were dangerous, destructive, powers. Saturos and Menardi's excessive use of it in the month since Colosso were evidence enough of that.

Would a Weyard with Alchemy unleashed be able to survive if others who believed in their own ideals with might like the Proxians began to appear and wage their own battles and wars for what they thought was right or simply for what they wanted?

Jenna wasn't sure. No doubt others would rise to question and fight people like that but… it hadn't gone so well for her, would that be the same story for an Alchemy filled Weyard? Would it simply be a race for Adepts to be as powerful as they could to prevent others from running free and wreaking havoc?

Could the Proxians be trusted to not attempt to expand and resettle further south when they were no longer under threat of falling off the face of the world? With their warriors and already powerful Adepts there would be few who could stop them.

Jenna's mind turned to Felix and how he had managed to best Saturos on Mercury. Would he and Garet be the ones to oppose those who tried to use Alchemy for evil? Would all of Vale do the same? Could they even survive if they did?

Perhaps she would need the same strength the Proxians and her brother possessed in the new world she was creating.

* * *

 **Sky: Thank you for enjoying this chapter with us! as always, we try to provide you all with the best content. 3 Let us know what you liked down in the comments!**

 **Droory: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you're all staying safe out there! I look forward to hearing what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading!  
Your friend and writer,  
Droory**


	11. Venus Lighthouse

**Hey all, we're nearly there! (For the first game anyway) Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It took a week of a hard march to reach Lalivero. Tempers were heated in more ways than one; Saturos and Menardi were angry, Jenna was moody herself, and Isaac was terrified.

Jenna knew no words to assuage anybody's emotions, least of all her own. She wanted to make things better for everybody, but that didn't seem to be happening any time soon. It would only be better once Venus was lit, Isaac had parted ways, and Saturos, Menardi, Jenna, Kraden, Alex, and Ivan were sailing towards Jupiter Lighthouse.

Jenna didn't want to think of how Isaac would have to travel through the Suhalla alone, as she knew Felix would not give up his pursuit of them so easily.

Perhaps it would have been better to keep Isaac with them until Jupiter was lit; they could leave him near Loho, a mining town southwest of Vale, and it had old travelling routes. Isaac, with his ever-growing skills, would have been capable of travelling northeast, and then over the small mountain range.

It took the Proxians three weeks of travel when they had done it so long ago.

However, they had reached Lalivero, and they had no choice but to continue onward.

Saturos and Menardi brushed by the people in this small village-with a narrow river running through it, and stone buildings stretching around the presumably fertile valley-without fighting them at all. Nobody got in each other's way, and for that, Jenna was thankful.

She heard a few whispers about Saturos and Menardi not looking like the typical Colosso victor, but Jenna paid it no mind. Whatever would help the Laliverans sleep at night.

The road to the underground ruins that would hopefully lead to Venus Lighthouse, however, was guarded by Tolbian soldiers. However, when they did not immediately raise spears at them-those spears were raised nonetheless when they realised the group wasn't going to stop for the soldiers-Jenna knew they hadn't gotten the messages about who they were.

"Stop! Who are you to have business in Babi Lighthouse?" One of the soldiers demanded.

Saturos shrugged, drawling out in a highly sarcastic tone, "We're travelling with Kraden to see the ancient ruins your city-state is destroying."

"Master Kraden-" the soldier began.

Kraden stepped forward, smiling sadly. "I'm afraid the good man is not entirely wrong. Please, let us pass."

"I-," the soldier seemed to stumble over his words, before he looked at the group properly. In reverent fear, he said, "You're the criminals Lord Iodem sent the message out about!"

Jenna swallowed as the tension thickened all around them. Hands were tightening on weapons and the lone soldier was shaking as he held his spear forward.

"My boy, please step aside," Kraden's voice was low, quivering.

"I-I-I–" Jenna could almost hear how hard he was shaking in his armour, the realisation that they would have fought through multiple checkpoints to be here now dawning on the man.

"Enough of this," Menardi snarled, striding forward and drawing her scythe. With a smooth movement the guard was knocked aside, the blunt handle of Menardi's weapon striking him in the head.

"Menardi!" Jenna called out in time with Saturos' own annoyed snarl of her name. The commotion had drawn the attention of every other person at the construction site–workers shrank away, wanting no part of the danger, while the gathered soldiers quickly advanced onto the group.

Saturos exhaled a heated breath as he drew his sword, Psynergy coming to life around him and Menardi.

Jenna sighed as she backed up away from the fight, keeping a careful perimeter around Kraden and the others as Saturos and Menardi dispatched the Tolbians.

They showed a bit more restraint than they had at Venus. Jenna had many thoughts go through her head about it; perhaps their conversation had gone some way. Perhaps it was only restraint because of the unstable structure itself. Whichever it was, Jenna was thankful.

The Laliveran workers kept away from the group, not going back to work, but giving them a wide, respectful berth. The fear was palpable in the air, and it wasn't just from the workers; no, the younger members of their group were also afraid.

Jenna just hoped Jupiter wouldn't be so guarded.

Saturos and Menardi led their way in, with Saturos turning to Isaac at one point, saying, "You said to the north and underground."

"Y-yes," Isaac stuttered, nodding quickly. "Passages and caverns below the earth th-"

"Fine. We go below."

With the Tolbian occupation dispatched the Laliveran workers were quick to vacate the site of Babi's construction project, leaving the group of Adepts free to explore the foundations of the structure unimpeded to find the entrance to the Venus Ruins proper.

As they descended below, daylight being replaced by firelight, pieces of ancient Weyard became visible through the cracks of the earth and poking out from behind scaffolding and new brick walls. The look Jenna caught on Isaac's face was telling.

He disliked what they saw just as much as she did. Even if she had been taken from Vale and gone against Vale's teachings and traditions, seeing what was essentially their own history just being covered up for one ruler's own status and vanity turned her stomach.

Those leading the group sang the same tune, deriding Babi as a fool while Kraden made an attempt to defend his interest in the ancient world.

Reaching the base of the Babi Lighthouse foundations and Venus Ruins left them in a simple chamber, hastily excavated by the Laliverans. The only discernible detail to separate it from a regular cave was what appeared to be a large slab of solid metal on the northern wall.

"I do believe we've found the entrance," Alex's voice echoed around the chamber. "No doubt murals and instructions are yet still hidden behind the rock on how to proceed."

"So," both Proxians rounded on Isaac immediately, "how do we open the way?"

Isaac's eyes went wide, blinking in surprise and taking a step back, as though they were pointing their weapons at him. "I-I don't know?"

"What!?" Menardi's breath turned to a haze from the heat flowing from her mouth.

"My dear, do relax." Alex said simply, earning a loud snarl and glare from Menardi who turned to him, ready to fight over his comment. "Over here, Isaac."

Isaac stood frozen in spot for a moment or two, swallowing as he eyed the space between Alex and Menardi before finally stepping forward, approaching the metal slab.

"If it is truly the entrance to Venus Lighthouse then it should be a simple matter of having a Venus Adept be accepted through the door." Alex's hand rested on Isaac's shoulder, and even from the back of the room she could see the blonde shudder at the contact and the gentle smile on Alex's face.

Isaac's hand reached forward, pressing flat against the ancient door. His Psynergy activated and gently pulsed in response, but still the door remained shut. The Proxians were quick to make frustrated gestures, ready to shout impatiently, but Alex's raised hand kept them quiet as Isaac started to move to the side of the door.

His Psynergy was still pulsing as he moved, looking as though he was being guided, until his hand was pressing against the rough cliff wall. Then, with a sudden surge of his power and a startled yelp, his hand sank into the rock entirely.

As quickly as it had happened Isaac had yanked his hand away and stumbled backwards before landing on his back. The chamber was shaking around them, all but Alex glancing around in worry that a cave-in was inevitable.

Then the sound of mechanisms, and the screech of metal on rock as the door began to open, revealing walls behind that resembled those they had seen in Venus.

"Well done." Alex's smile was wide, eyes showing an energy they rarely did, as he stepped through the threshold first; his hands tracing over untouched and ancient Venus murals, unseen since the Golden Age.

Saturos and Menardi were quick to follow, with Kraden right behind them.

"You okay?" Jenna asked, offering a shocked Isaac; still inspecting his arm on the floor, a hand up.

"Yeah… yeah." Isaac said gently, eyebrows knitting together as he stared through the door he had opened.

"Come on, don't wanna fall behind, who knows what's in there." Ivan said, quickly hurrying after Kraden with Jenna and Isaac following once they finally released each other's hands.

* * *

What had been in the passages was very reminiscent of their time in Mercury Lighthouse. The walls were all made from immaculate stone that seemed to emit a faint light of its own. The very first chamber was a replica of the one they encountered on their visit to the base of Venus Lighthouse, a statue of the same goddess with the strange floor patterns and representation of the Lighthouse within it.

Ancient murals and text–no doubt indecipherable unless given time–followed them through the halls that led south, unable to truly warn them of the various traps and dangers that plagued the Venus tunnels.

Jenna quickly grew weary of them.

Somehow there were monsters, whether ancient guards long since devolved or beings that had somehow found a way in through the ground Jenna couldn't say, but they gave the Proxians little trouble.

No, it was the pits that opened up, the sand traps, the boulders…

 _And it was falling, Jenna could see it tumbling down, the rain blurring it into a massive distorted blob that just advanced on her uncaring. Felix's face as she shoved him forward to safety, the calling of her na-_

"Jenna!"

She felt the wind get taken out of her as she was caught around the midriff and crashed against the wall unceremoniously as a series of boulders tumbled past the path she had just been on.

It was then she realised how quickly she was breathing, how wide her eyes were, the feeling of tears on her cheeks. Taking deep, shaky, breaths she looked to the side, finding Menardi looking down on her.

Jenna never knew her to show much, even to Karst, but her eyes were soft and her lips were tight. A quick nod, understanding permeating her expression, and the woman's features hardened again as she stepped away.

"Be alert." She snapped, her voice harsh.

Jenna nodded in return, her breath still shaky but coming in easier now.

Unfortunately, it would not be the only trap like that; as they went on for presumably a week back to the Lighthouse proper, Isaac's Psynergy and Alex's knowledge of the Lighthouses may have been the only things keeping them from falling behind. Isaac described the power to Jenna, like it feeling as if his Psynergy was tapping into a distant Psynergy stone, slowly replenishing itself and tugging him forward–toward the Lighthouse.

Jenna somewhat knew that feeling. She remembered parts of it from the trials of Mars Lighthouse-so long ago. But now, with the memory so far away, all she felt were trickles of power, in the symbiotic relationship between Venus Psynergy and Mars Psynergy.

Isaac's seeming understanding of his own Psynergy led to it seemingly growing stronger-though if that was him by himself, or Venus Lighthouse, Jenna couldn't say for sure. It wasn't until the seventh day had arrived, and they had entered Venus properly, that Jenna grew worried.

The creatures along the path to the Lighthouse were more powerful too, and as much as the group threw at it, the only person seeming to do much damage-outside of the Proxian ferocity–was Ivan, with his gusts of wind slamming monsters into walls, giving Saturos or Menardi a chance to strike.

However, as Ivan told Jenna after one exhausting round, it felt harder and harder the longer they went on to do anything. "All I want to do is curl up and beg whatever gods there are to stop this migraine," Ivan tacked on to the end of his statement.

Jenna felt bad for him, she really did. She remembered Mercury Lighthouse all too well.

At last though, the journey to the Lighthouse began to climb around them, but with more traps along the way. Some of the final floors were filled with large gray stone slabs with odd patterns carved into them–identical to ones Jenna had seen barring pathways on their initial visit to the base. While difficult to move, even with Psynergy, they needed to be placed atop one another–a feat impossible for an untrained Venus Adept like Isaac.

Alex made a show of circumventing this obstacle by simply warping each member of their group to the higher levels, softening Menardi's bite by suggesting Felix and his friends would not be able to follow after them.

The final puzzle was surprisingly beautiful and admittedly breathtaking. Five statues, all seeming to glow colours representing the elements and Alchemy, marvellously sculpted stood in the room, with five panels set into the floor.

Jenna took a deep breath, hearing the same from several of her companions, as she looked at the sculptures. They reminded her so much of the same ones that had held the Elemental Stars in Sol Sanctum.

Alex took no such pause, quickly stepping forward and announcing where each statue should go–gold in the centre with the rest matching the orientation the statues in the Star Chamber had, representing the geographical locations of the Lighthouses.

Isaac and the Proxians were quick to use Psynergy and force to start hefting the statues into position before Ivan spoke up, his Psynergy responding as he got close to a statue.

"Wait…" He reached out a hand to touch the Venus statue. Everyone watched curiously as his Psynergy flowed over him and the statue. "No, this statue goes southwest of the golden one."

There was confusion for a moment, along with a snide comment from Alex, before Ivan repeated the process with the other statues before any more movements were made. He confirmed that Alex's assessment was correct, but the Venus and Jupiter statues switched positions.

Jenna found it strange… but equal parts fitting. She supposed it made sense that a Jupiter Adept would be a useful addition in Venus Lighthouse, after all, they were only supposed to be reignited when the various clans of ancient times had learned to co-exist and work together.

With the statues in place the chamber rumbled and a doorway opened up. Finally they had entered Venus Lighthouse proper. They stepped into a large room decorated with murals of the same depiction of Venus' representation: a tree, Isaac nodded, turning to Saturos and Menardi. "We're here."

"About time." Menardi grumbled as Saturos nodded. Saturos turned to both Kraden and Alex then.

"We'll need both of your expertise to get through this next part."

Neither Kraden or Alex showed any sort of shock on their faces. This was to be expected; Kraden was the group's one true scholar of alchemy, and Alex… knew more than he should.

Alex took the lead at this part, as Kraden began talking: "Theories and ancient texts of the lost Venus clan state that there are rivers and waterfalls of sand; sandflows and sandfalls I suppose, much like how Mercury Lighthouse had their waterfalls and the large lakes on the inside of it."

A nod from Saturos, and a gesture to continue on.

"From studies by ancient scholars, it is theorised that there are conduits to activate the sandfalls, however... "

"However what?" Saturos frowned a bit.

"Legends mention an item, imbued with Psynergy, that is supposed to make moving the conduits easier."

"And," Menardi frowned as she turned to Kraden, even as the group continued to walk, "you didn't think to mention this."

"I had only read it in one text," Kraden hastily answered, "as opposed to the many I had read on the conduits and the sand rivers. Truthfully, I had believed if such an item existed, it had been lost to time, or it would have been closer to the ruins of the Venus clan, but it seems that, since we have not encountered it, it's been lost to time."

Menardi growled under her breath, saying something Jenna couldn't quite hear, but knew was no good. However, it wasn't Jenna's place to question it, as she knew how _that_ conversation would go.

"This way-" Alex cut across "-is our way up. If Kraden's studying is correct, I believe this will be our way into the Lighthouse's Aerie. Or at the least, a way to activate part of it."

As if thankful for the distraction of the heated tempers, Saturos and Jenna both nodded. The two of them looked at each other with a raised brow, as if considering what they wanted to say. Jenna sighed, choosing nothing at all, and Saturos nodded, as if he understood that Jenna had wanted to say something, but didn't quite have the words to do so.

Stairs flanked either side of the room, one leading up–and to that same electricity filled room that barred their entry upon their visit to the base of the Lighthouse, a fact that frustrated everyone but the Proxians took particular note of it–and another leading down deeper into the Lighthouse.

The further they got, the more Jenna realised that Kraden's theories about the conduits were correct. There were holes in rooms in various parts of the floors, and there were large pillar-like structures that were seemingly impossible to move. It took both Saturos and Menardi's brute strength, along with Isaac's _Move_ Psynergy to even begin to move them, and after every room had been unlocked-and the distant sound of sand beginning to run-they had to stop for roughly a minute for the trio to catch their breath.

The further they got, the further Jenna's anxieties rose. What if there was a puzzle Isaac wasn't skilled enough yet to handle? He was no Alex, who had such control over his Psynergy that he made it look easier than Saturos or Menardi did.

But every time there came a puzzle that required Isaac in some way, he rose to the challenge, and it must have been the dormant powers of the Lighthouse that gave him that ability. Not that Jenna was in any way envious of it; this wasn't her part.

No, her part was to get back to Prox, wait for Mars to be lit, and take everybody home. There would be no stopping after Jupiter, and Jenna had no guarantee they'd be able to let Isaac leave. After all, Vale was so far away, and as cold as Saturos and Menardi were, they were not fans of suicide missions.

Which is what Jenna would have been going on, had it not been for Karst and her training.

Karst had been a harsh teacher, but she would have had to have been; Jenna could remember how easily Karst had said that if she couldn't go, she wanted someone she trained to watch Menardi's back.

Frankly, it had felt more like throughout this quest that Menardi was watching _Jenna's_ back.

Jenna followed the group through a few turns in the Lighthouse past a sandy river, taking care to watch in front of her, and not the sand below her, which was a harsh enough current, thigh-high, that could have knocked anybody over and dragged them away before help could be reached, if they were not careful.

Jenna gripped Ivan and Kraden's hands through it all, still lost in her own thoughts.

As they passed through the sand, Jenna's mind continued to wander. She felt cold, feeling like she could shiver regardless of the thick layers she wore and the heat of the sands bearing down on her body. The cold felt stifling, despite being surrounded by the warmth of the Lighthouse, a warmth that only grew with each reactivated mechanism. Yet the cold didn't leave her, even the beads of sweat that ran along her neck and forehead felt like icy droplets, reminding her so much of home.

It reminded her of how, when she had been determined so long ago to not need the layers of clothes required to not freeze in Prox, that she had tried to use her own Psynergy to raise her body temperature. She had frozen her fingers and toes as cold as they felt now, and it had been the one time Karst hadn't laughed at her, or even seemed angry when Jenna did something foolish; she had seemed genuinely worried.

Though whether that was because it meant Jenna may not have been able to watch Menardi's back, or whether Karst had been concerned about Jenna's health, that had been something Jenna wasn't sure of.

At points, Jenna could have sworn she heard echoing of Felix's voice, though it was too distorted from echoing for words. She wanted to ask if anybody else heard it, but a distraction-especially one of Felix's variety-would not have been pleasant at all, and it would have been nothing but a distraction the group couldn't afford if they wanted to reach the Aerie before Felix did so the Beacon could be lit.

They just had to light it and get to the ship, Jenna kept reminding herself. It would be hard for Felix, who had no access to a ship, to follow them through both the Great Eastern and Western seas, and it would be next to impossible for Felix to follow them to the continent of Atteka, the town of Contigo, and most importantly, Jupiter Lighthouse.

After all, Saturos and Menardi were certain they'd need the Rod of Hesperia, as it had been told in so many legends-passed to Prox from the ancient Jupiter Clan. It had been reinforced by Alex's discussions with Saturos and Menardi before they had left Prox. The Rod of Hesperia would be integral to Jupiter Lighthouse-which most likely meant a stop on Hesperia for the group to find out what exactly was needed.

Vaguely, Jenna wondered what it would be, as she moved through yet another sand river. Would it be a Psynergetic item? Or perhaps some sort of power for Ivan? Either way though, the Rod of Hesperia would be needed, and Jenna had no doubt that Saturos and Menardi would need it-and that it was the Shaman's Rod that Ivan had been so desperate to find all that time ago in Vault.

Vault felt like a lifetime ago, even if it had only been roughly a year.

Would reaching Jupiter Lighthouse feel like another lifetime?

Jenna wasn't sure, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to be sure. For now, she'd just have to take one step, then another, and just do the next right thing until this journey was over.

* * *

After another day trapped in the constraining halls in the Lighthouse–forced to camp with the constant sound of rushing sand, threat of monsters in close quarters and with tempers wearing thin–they at last they came to what they presumed to be the final path to the Aerie. Below them were floating platforms that both Alex and Kraden theorised would be the way to the Aerie, much like how the waterfall in Mercury Lighthouse led to platforms identical to them.

Before any of them could make the fall down to them, Saturos rounded on the group.

"Alex, Jenna. Return to the ship. Take Isaac and Kraden with you."

"Excuse me?" Jenna questioned, incredulous at the sudden order to split up and retreat.

"And miss the spectacle of another marvel of the ancient world being rekindled, I think not." Alex laughed, making to stride forward before Saturps gripped him by the shoulder and shoved him back.

"Not a request," Saturos snarled in response, eyes narrowing on the Imilian who seemed entirely unfazed by what he would call a rude gesture. "With Tolbi after us as well as Jenna's brother I want the path to Idejima secured. I very much doubt our exit will be smooth and we can assume the ignition will cause a number of problems."

Jenna looked at her mentor for a moment or two, his eyes still burning holes into Alex, before something clicked.

"You said Isaac and Kraden… what about Ivan?"

Ivan seemed much smaller than usual, clutching his staff tightly to himself as his eyes moved back and forth between Jenna and Saturos.

"We need him in the event Felix catches up to us," Saturos then turned to the boy. "You would be able to identify the Shaman's Rod, correct?"

Ivan blinked a few times at the question, clearly taken aback, before offering a quick and curt nod.

"Good," Saturos turned back to Jenna. "As you'll remember Alex told us your brother is in possession of it, we need it for Jupiter Lighthouse."

"Why can't Alex recognise it then?" Isaac piped up, before immediately shutting his mouth when met with the burning glares of both master Adepts.

"You wouldn't make it alone." Saturos snapped before addressing Jenna. "You may have grown over the course of this journey, but you will not be able to face down monsters as well as Tolbian guards. So–"

"Ah, you wish me to protect them." Alex's voice and expression were dripping with smug satisfaction.

Saturos and Menardi growled under their breaths, no doubt choosing some choice Proxian words for him.

"Yes." Saturos eventually admitted through clenched teeth.

Alex's smile only widened, and he made a show of accepting the role asked of him with an over exaggerated bow. With a wave of his hand he called attention to Isaac and Kraden, quickly leading them back the way they came, before stopping at Jenna's hesitation.

She wanted to argue, to say it was safer, or smarter, anything, than splitting up and leaving Ivan with her mentors who may very well be facing her brother soon. She wasn't sure if she was scared of what might happen or if she just wanted a chance to speak to her brother again for the first time in so, so long and felt as though it was being ripped away from her.

Her mind went a mile a minute as she stood there, halfway between leaving and staying, picturing all of the possible outcomes of the encounter on the Aerie. She couldn't help but shake every time it ended up with her brother dying atop the Lighthouse of his own element.

"Jenna."

She blinked and looked up. Menardi had stepped forward, her expression cold but her eyes warm.

"Go."

Jenna nodded and turned away, doing her best not to meet Ivan's frightened gaze, trying to reason that Menardi's words were confirmation that it would all be okay. The woman was violent and often cruel, but she understood the value of family… she wouldn't harm Felix.

The journey back through the bulk of the Lighthouse was much quicker than the way in. Some of the puzzles and contraptions had remained solved, sand still flowing freely throughout.

While this made escaping easier it also meant that if Felix had caught up to them that he had less obstacles in his way to get to the Aerie and face Saturos and Menardi. Jenna growled and shook her head as she followed the quick pace of Alex back down to the room that had the electrified currents that halted their entry before.

Isaac was quick to use his _Move_ Psynergy to deactivate the contraption that powered the obstacle, allowing them an easy escape.

But Jenna paused as the other three marched forward down the corridor, looking back at the doorway leading back into the Lighthouse. If she followed after Alex to Idejima now, there was no way to get back into Venus.

"I'm not going."

The other three came to a quick halt at the other end of the hallway, turning to see Jenna hefting the statue Isaac had moved off the switch to reactivate the hallways defenses.

"Alex, keep them safe."

Jenna let her feet carry her away before any doubt could crawl into her, deeper into the Lighthouse, even as Isaac and Kraden's desperate cries for her to come back echoed through the Lighthouse after her.

She had to do this. She had to _try_. She couldn't just keep running from her brother forever. She wanted him back, just wanted to be his sister again and for him to be her brother. She didn't want to be enemies with the person she had cared for most in the world for as long as she could remember.

She didn't want him to die thinking they were.

Jenna ran and ran, her boots pounding into the tiles and sand of the Lighthouse faster and faster. She gave no time for the monsters within, tossing _Fumes_ or _Flares_ defensively to escape them as she hurried back to the room that would bring her to the Aerie.

Over the hammering of her heart she swore she could hear the sound of battle deeper in the Lighthouse, who knew how close Felix was.

Out of breath and barely registering she had made it, she slid down the drop before landing on a floating platform below. It pulsed and hummed as it started to rise, back up through the room she had just fallen from and into another, before gliding out the walls of the Lighthouse and into the open air.

Jenna sucked in deep breaths of air, shielding her eyes from the first bit of daylight she had seen in over a week, as the platform lifted her higher and higher along the outside of the Lighthouse, trying to recover before being stuck in the thin air she remembered from Mercury Lighthouse.

Far below, she could see gatherings of people and waves washing through them. A sigh of relief as Alex was obviously defending Isaac and Kraden as she had asked. Jenna turned her eyes upward, the edge of the Aerie coming closer and closer with every beat of her heart.

The moment she was high enough she leapt from the platform and made her way as quickly as she could to the raised platform of the Venus Well.

"At long last," Menardi's voice drifted from the top of the stairs above, "the time has come to light Venus Lighthouse's Beacon."

Jenna ran faster, taking steps two at a time to try and get to them before they tossed the Star into the Well.

"With the second Beacon lit only two will remain." Saturos' voice was quieter, there was pride in it, but tones of introspection.

"No. Lighting Jupiter is virtually the same as lighting Mars." Menardi was right, Prox had explored as much of Mars Lighthouse as they could many times, mapping it to memory in every Proxian warrior, it would not be as much of a challenge as the others.

The Aerie was quiet for a moment, the only sound being Jenna's footsteps hurrying up to the Well where her three companions stood.

"That is true," She could see Saturos nodding, his hand taking the mythril bag for the Venus Star off of his belt. "Jupiter is really all that remains."

"Yes, we're nearly there." Jenna said gently, taking cautious steps up the last of the stairs to the platform where the others stood.

Saturos and Menardi whipped around, hands flying to their weapons, before relaxing in confusion when they saw Jenna.

"Why are you still here, Jenna?" Saturos' stance relaxed but Jenna couldn't help but notice the tight grip he still held on both the mythril bag and his sword.

"We ordered you on ahead to the ship," Menardi's stance was much the same, but her tone was more accusatory, disappointment dripping through at Jenna's defiance of their orders.

"The others have gone ahead to Idejima," Jenna did her best to meet the watchful eyes of the two warriors, though her own did flick to Ivan standing off to the side.

"Then why did you come back?" His eyes narrowed, watching Jenna carefully as she stepped closer. Jenna doubted he truly thought she was up to anything, but caution at the precipice of igniting another Beacon was understandable, still it made her feel like she was back in Prox, bloodied and covered in snow after another training session.

"We don't know what lighting this Beacon will do. Mercury tossed the surrounding weather and seas into turmoil, who is to say what Venus' power will do. I'm worried for Ivan's safety, I made a promise to him."

"You don't think we would keep him safe?" Menardi's expression and tone soured considerably. "The boy is rare and key to our quest, we would defend him with our lives."

"But I'd prefer you didn't have to." Jenna countered quickly, she knew they would protect him and keep him safe, but in the heat of battle many things could not be guaranteed. "It would be safer if he waited at Idejima for your return, let me take him there."

"And risk the Rod of Hesperia?" Saturos snarled, both warriors quickly growing more frustrated at both the defiance and the delay.

Jenna wanted to scream in her own frustration, her fists balling up and her muscles clenching in anger. "That's assuming my brother even gets here or has it on him! And if he does, you will end up fighting because you said he can't be talked down, so you can take any and all rods from him after that!"

"And have us root through an unconscious man's belongings like common thugs?" Menardi turned up her nose at the thought, the lack of honour in the very suggestion likely disgusting both of them.

"That's not what I mean! I just-"

"Enough!" Saturos cut across, fire sparking at his mouth as his voice echoed over the Aerie. "Return to Idejima now, Jenna. This conversation is over."

Both of them quickly turned their backs on them, Saturos' hands moving to the mythril bag, before shards of ice flew through the air at blinding speed. Jenna barely reacted in time to shield her mentor from the attack with a _Flare_.

"Stop!"

"Felix…"

Her brother had arrived during the squabble, staring daggers at her, along with Garet and two others. They all had weapons drawn and stances ready.

Jenna took a surprised step back at the focus and poise for battle her brother possessed, even more so that it was directed entirely at her rather than Saturos and Menardi who had taken up stances of their own.

"Look what your defiance has brought us, Jenna!" Menardi snarled, her scythe spinning defensively in her hands, eyes never leaving the four new arrivals.

"Release, Ivan. Surrender the star."

Jenna wasn't sure if she recognised Felix's voice anymore. It was undoubtedly him… but it didn't sound right to her ears, the same brother who had soothed her scraped knees or hugged her and spun her around now sounded so cold.

"Oh ho! So you're worried about Ivan?" Menardi's voice was tauntingly high.

"How about a bargain?" Saturos' voice was lower, but there was just as much confidence to taunt in his tones as Menardi's. "You bear a rod do you not? A reward for your efforts in Vault?"

"What about it?" Jenna almost smiled at how similar Garet still sounded to her ears, but it just made the difference in her brother cut all the deeper.

"You want it in exchange for Ivan."

"You're smarter than your actions on Mercury Lighthouse suggested," Saturos laughed, before shouting over his shoulder. "Ivan, identify if it is truly the Shaman's Rod!"

Ivan took a few shaky steps forward while Garet pulled the rod from a holster on his back and held it up, though his hand never left the hilt of his axe. As Ivan tried to step closer to examine it, Saturos' held out his arm to stop his advance.

"That's far enough, is it the one?"

Ivan squinted and leaned forward as much as Saturos would allow, Garet even handing the rod to Felix to hold forward for the boy to identify clearly.

"Y-yes, I do believe it is," Ivan nodded, taking a step back from Saturos' blocking arm.

"Good," Saturos turned his attention back to Felix, rod in one hand, blade in the other. "If you give us the Shaman's Rod, Ivan will not be harmed, agreed?"

Felix's gaze hardened considerably as he gave a quick but stern nod, a motion that the rest of his group mimicked.

"Jenna, retrieve it."

Jenna blinked at the order, still frozen–weapon undrawn and stance unsteady–in place, and looked quizzically between her two mentors?

"Why me?"

Neither warrior made any move from their current stance, still locked in and ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"Let's just say your loyalty has been questionable recently…" Menardi replied slowly. "Now prove it to us and take the Shaman's Rod!"

The expanse of the Aerie seemed to stretch on for miles in front of her as she turned to face her brother, his eyes locked squarely onto hers with a stony gaze. She felt herself shaking as she took a deep breath and that first step forward, and then another, and another, but it felt as though she wasn't getting closer at all.

Then her brother was no more than a foot or two in front of her, arm still offering the Shaman's Rod while the other tightened around his sword at her approach.

He didn't say anything as she reached for it and took it in her hand. The two of them stood there for a moment, Jenna's mind screaming at her to say something, anything, but the look in her brother's eyes made that so difficult. All she wanted to do in that moment was try to hug him and explain everything and–

Felix let go of the rod with a shove, forcing Jenna to take a step back. For a moment more she stood still, before quickly retreating back to behind her mentors.

"Take the rod and Ivan and get out of here!" Menardi ordered, taking a slow step closer to Felix's party.

"Excuse me?" The blue haired girl, with a mace that looked capable of crushing the Proxian armour, stepped forward with a furious look. "We gave you the rod, now release Ivan!"

"I'm afraid you seem to have misunderstood," Jenna could hear the smirk on Saturos' lips, but the shift in his stance to address the woman was telling–she must have been the Mercury Adept who gave him such trouble on the Mercury Aerie. "I said we wouldn't harm Ivan... but I never said we'd let him go!"

"You're altering the bargain?" This time Garet did sound entirely different, anger colouring every word from his lips as he inched closer.

Menardi's laugh rang out over the Aerie before locking her eyes onto Garet. "We can't help it if you misinterpreted Saturos's terms!"

"Besides, we all know you won't listen to reason," Saturos taunted, tapping the mythril bag on his belt and tipping his sword toward the matching one hooked to Felix's. "I tried that on Mercury, but this time I'll not waste my breath."

Felix yelled at that, charging in with his blade. The other three moved in behind him, as the two Proxians moved to counter, Psynergy quickly flashing all about the Aerie at once.

"Bring it on, whelp!" Saturos' voice echoed over the sound of clashing steel. "Jenna, go!"

Jenna's eyes and breath were frantic as she observed the scene in what felt like slow motion, the fight quickly erupting into dangerous arcs of fire, ice, and lightning that bounced off Psynergetic shields.

Then she was being pulled from the Aerie, Ivan had grabbed her sleeve and was tugging her down the stairs.

She cast one final glance back over her shoulder as her senses came back, watching her brother yell as his sword clashed with Saturos' but his eyes were on her.

* * *

 **Sky: Thanks for reading and supporting us! The first game is beginning to wrap up. We are so excited and hope you are too!**

 **Droory: Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for Felix's side next! Would love if you let us know what you thought!**


End file.
